Bard's Tale
by Mezameta Durai
Summary: Tell me my friend. A story as my eyes fall, one last story of how it ends, how it begins... and once its over let my eyes fall peacefully, and then when we meet again you can tell me everything new. "Well... it all began with a tear."
1. Drop of Guidance

_**Bard's Tale**_

_**Chapter One: A drop of guidance.**_

_Sometimes… a story can start over. _

_When all is naught for the ones telling it,_

_they had to start somewhere._

"_Its time."_

"_Time to watch again."_

"_Time to sing again."_

"_Time to guide them."_

"_Frisk."_

"_Asriel."_

"_My friend. Let us see what you have started."_

"_Its time to see the fall of their enemy."_

"_Its beginning… With a drop of a tear. Interesting"_

A young girl stands over a tombstone, she places down a set of flowers before it with a frown on her face. She was wearing a thin light brown jacket and pants. Her long brown hair going past her shoulders easily. Her brown eyes locked tightly to the stone with sadness deep in them.

'_Frisk'_

'_A beloved Friend'_

'_199X-200X'_

"I can't spend a day without visiting you… Frisk. No matter what, your smile that day drives me, your friend. Penny." The girl says with a gentle smile, a tear falling down her face. It falls and crashes to the grass below, as a gentle glow of light rises from it.

"_Time. Time again. Sadness for something so meaningless."_

The girl looks around, her, the light rises up past her without notice.

"_Mountain. Go. Ebott calls you to the entrance once unreachable by mystery. Go and guide, little one. A surprise awaits..."_

The girl looks away with confusion.

"W-Who is there?" she asks with worry. The light fades with no noise as silence rings out. "S-Should I? That mountain is cursed everyone said..." She glances to the tombstone. "Frisk.. what should I do?" She asks the stone with a thought of her friend.

'_She would do it. She would take the adventure… that is what happen before she left us.' _Penny nods as she turns back towards the path she took.

"I need supplies to get to Mount Ebott." She says returning towards the city.

A person stands behind the tree where the stone rested, give a sigh.

"_I hope that is enough of a push to start this story… Frisk would be lost without guide." The voice says to themselves before they vanish in a puff of shadows._

"_Though I have to say… its time to visit the past to see how thing went… I have wanted to see the truth of what happened during Egel's time."_

_Year XX Day X_

"_So here we are… Pretty tame… wait. Ah So that must be it."_

Large open plains of grass and trees, A rift opens up with multiple colors swirling within, as two beings emerged, a man and womanly figure. The man smiles as he looks around then towards his companion, whom upon closer inspection was indeed female.

"Here we are my love. We are finally safe here from the cruel end of our world."

The man says, He stands with golden yellow hair and yellow eyes. He is wearing a very formal style set of white and golden robes. The woman with white and blue robes on, she seemed weaker than him as she leans over heavily onto him. Unlike him, she was covered head to toe in dark blue scales, and her body was akin to a dragon, she had purple eyes as she glances at him.

"As...expected. You have no trouble crossing into different worlds and timelines, You really are an Oracle of our kind Mazerin dear." She smiles as strongly as she can before 'Mazerin' sets her down onto the ground.

"You must take it easy Jana, you have not recovered fully from being sick with that wretched plague we just went through before...everything went to hell." He says with worry as he helps her lie down before raising a hand over to her chest and it emits an orange glow.

"Easy for you to say dear… Your not trying to acclimate to the leap we took, the land here is different. I can feel the heavier pull of the ground beneath me and the thinner air. It is not like our world… it is close but not by much." Jana says with a heavy breath. Mazerin smiles as he looks at her with hope in his eyes.

"You will adjust in time, for now, let me help you with this." He moves his hand over the center of her chest between her cleavage. Jana's breathing slowly calms as he coats her airways with his magic.

'_She is right, this isn't like our world. But I can slowly change it; or atleast part of it to match our- __**her**__ needs. I can stand this because… this is…. Nows not the time to think about that.'_ He smiles at her as he begins to pick her up as he stands before moving the two of them.

"So, where are we going to live here?" She asks as she looks around at the land around them.

"There should be a forest ahead. That means there will be creatures we can use as a food source and trees to use as a resource for building a shelter. Not to mention water, and cover from the natives of this land… You can smell it too the smell of fire in the distance right?" Mazerin asks as he glances down at her.

Jana nods before setting her glance towards the direction of the smell.

"The smell of death emanates from it… Dear is this the only place we could go? From one place of war to another?" Mazerin sighs before nodding.

"Yes, it seems our people were no different than these people at one point, we will have to guide them eventually." Jana smiles gently at Mazerin as the two enter the forest. Up above them the hooded figure watched over.

"_So, You started here… The air is thinner than the current… You did this. You terraformed this world. __**You caused all these problems...**__" The man shakes his head as he watches from above. 'I mustn't lose control… despite hes the reason.' The man follows over the forest as time begins to move faster._

_A log cabin grows in the middle of the forest, as soon it expands with room after room. Becoming a small log house. Time seems to slow to normal as a cry is heard. Years had gone by as the figure peers through a window._

"Come on Jana, just a bit more!" Mazerin calls out as he assists her. She had a blanket over her as her belly shown a swelling to it. She screams in pain with heavy panting between each yell. "There! Hes-" Mazerin goes silent as Jana pants.

"M-Mazerin… is everything okay with our child?" She asks, her eyes droopy with exhaustion. The only thing that could be heard after was a single word.

"_Why."_ The child… was gone. The atmosphere was too weak for the child to be born and its lungs had collapsed trying to take its first breaths. The moments past as Jana realize what had happened.

Her heart couldn't take it and the exhaustion as she passes out. Mazerin could only scream as he holds the little one in his arms.

"_WHY?! GODS DAMN IT WHY?!"_ He screams in fury as his tears slide down his face.

'_Death of a child… then how did their sixteen children survive before? Unless they were not normal in their eyes.' The being watches as night and the next morn comes quickly._

"I am… so sorry dear." Mazerin was kneeling before Jana, his head held low. "I didn't… I didn't know this is the danger of this world's air, its thin air I didn't know!" He screams towards the floor. Jana stared at the wall.

"Mazerin… is it even… possible for us to ever have a child here." Mazerin's eyes narrow.

"I don't know. Maybe… but it would mean.. they would be lesser than us, it would be against our ways to do such!" Jana looks over to Mazerin. Her eyes were dead looking, hollow with no will.

"Dear… our kind is gone. The least we can do… is leave this world in capable hands of two races than one." Mazerin's eyes widen before closing.

"Then is that your wish? It could degrade your body and soul's strength." Jana only gives a nod as he stands up.

"I am ready."

_Time speeds by once again. The being sighs as he looks onwards._

"_So, a spell to split the soul of an unborn into two halves. Resulting in two things… a body with a soul, and a soul without a body. Disgustingly forbidden… to raise lives like that, but the desperation… I would have done the same if I had someone who I loved asked me. Monsters, they would be… a being without a true body. But Frisk changes that, being around a Sio'ta… Strengths the body. Materializing it, it is just one of the miraculous abilities." The being speaks to himself as he sighs. _

"_Ive seen enough. This world it disgusts me, I will return when I am ready to learn more of the past." He says as he walks away, a rift opens as he walks through taking himself back to the present._


	2. Retelling of a story

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Retelling A Story.**_

_**AN:So, I forgot to mention, You DO NOT need to have read the previous story Journey tale to enjoy.**_

_**The 'Bard' is an extra bit added from that story for the readers of it to have excess dialog and reading.**_

_**The views of the past are NOT needed if you have not read JouneyTale, They are backstory for those**_

_**who have.**_

_**Enjoy the story.**_

"_And so we begin…"_

"_Time to retell something we have heard before"_

"_It began… with a pulse of a heart beat."_

"_And it will end with the same."_

_Present Time Year 201X_

_June 17th_

_Emergence_

_The man watches from a cliff above, he sits on a rock with his hood over his face. His furred hands writing down in a journal as he looks to the sky._

"_Hmm, perhaps the two should go on an adventure… oh its almost time. I best get back to paying attention… I have plenty of time to write my own book." The man glances down as he looks at the plateau cliff ledge with a dark cave entrance open against the mountain leading deep inside._

_Henia City._

"So for this I may need climbing gear…" The young girl with brown hair says as she thinks about her trip to the mountain. She stands infront of a closet in a rather girly room.

"Climbing Gear? Where you heading this time sis?" A male voice says causing the girl to turn around instantly. Behind her was a young man with brown hair and eyes, he was wearing a casual pair of thick gray winter pants and a heavy black jacket.

"J-Jake?! I thought you were out with your friends?!" The girl says with a fright in her voice, her left hand over her heart showing her sudden scare. Jake laughs as he shakes his head.

"They called it off, said they had other things to do, so where ya going Penny? Not like you to go off on an adventure without me." He says with a smirk, curious what her sister was getting herself into. Penny looks away with a frown.

"I…" She held a look into her eyes.

"That look, you were at Frisk's grave again weren't you… your not actually going to do what I suggested she actually did before she vanished are you? Mount Ebott is dangerous, hell its cursed." Jake says with his smirk vanishing and a serious look grows on his face.

"I heard a voice, it told me that I should go there, that the mountain calls me to the mountain's true entrance. The one that no one could ever reach before finding themselves standing at the foot of the mountain again." Jake glares at her. His expression never changing, while Penny stares at the floor.

"Are you fucking stupid?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" He yells as he walks up to her. Penny closes her eyes before taking a serious expression herself and glares back into Jake's eyes.

"No, but I will admit. I want the truth of what happened to my best friend!" She replies sternly, Jake stares at her before closing his eyes and sighing.

"You know what happened… they said her Guardian was found dead at the foot of the mountain with her scarf, and with no sign of Frisk's body they assumed she died and the animals-"

"Bullshit! I don't know why you still believe that shit!" Penny yells with anger in her eyes, her sudden yell cutting her brother off. "The Frisk we knew would _never_ fail at climbing. She was always the most skilled in climbing, and I know she wouldn't have died to something so easily, she was smart despite her shyness, she was the one to always point things out to me when I should have noticed something!" Penny snaps with her anger filled eyes.

Jake stood still with nothing to stay, he turns his head before looking out the nearest window towards the mountains.

"Fine. But if we are going to do this, we do this right. Our climbing equipment is all crap now. I'll pick us up new sets and some supplies from intown." Penny's eyes widen as he walks away. "Your right though, I do want to know why _our_ friend is gone, but it was easier to accept the quickest statement before me, I hope whatever we find doesn't disappoint you sis." Jake says leaving, Penny sighs before turning back towards her room's closet.

"I know… it scares me to think of what we might find..." Penny says to no one, as she considers the worse case scenario, the image of her friend's body up in the mountain causes her eyes to tear up.

_Mount Ebott_

_June 17th_

_The Underground._

_Waterfall Bench_

A young girl with a blue sweater and purple stripes, and blue shorts. She wore a pair of worn out brown boots. She rests on the bench looking at the three floating options that glow gently before her, each one she recalls clearly of what they do.

**True Reset Continue Quit**

It had been a while, but she had pressed each one atleast once, if she chose quit she would find herself standing outside where she fell, only to chose to fall again and bring the menu with the same three options.

Continue to press on and leave the mountain, but she didn't feel ready to leave the mountain, she didn't want to leave the residents in this state, there was still more to do.

True Reset, it reset back to the start where nearly everyone in this underground cave would forget her… everyone except… one.

"Hey Kiddo, you decided what to do next?" The voice came from a skeleton wearing a white shirt, a pair of black shorts and a blue jacket with white lining the hood. "Ya know kid, I already am prepared if your worried about True resetting… I am used to it now." He says with pain in his voice. The skeleton looks to be Five feet tall, giving him a more chubby appearance in his clothing.

"_I don't want to though..."_ She mumbles, the girl pulls her knees up, causing her feet to leave the floor and rest on the bench. The knees press against her chest as she stares at the ground. The options vanish for the time being. The skeleton sighs as he walks over to her.

"You alright kid?" He asks as he takes a seat next to her, she shakes her head.

"No… I am.. so tired of resetting I just want this to be over." The skeleton looks at her with a questionable look on his face.

"Then just head to-" She shakes her head cutting him off..

"...not without _him._ Not without Asriel..." The skeleton blinks in surprise.

"Him again… Frisk, why do you want to help him?" The skeleton asks as she tightens her grip around her legs.

"Sans… I just can't leave him, I can't explain the feeling, but leaving him here causes my chest to hurt. My heart begins to ache in pain and I don't want to do anything but cry." The skeleton's expression widens as he smiles and looks away.

"So… is that it?" Sans asks as she shakes her head.

"I want… to make Toriel happy too… she smiles, but it feels so empty. Shes hurting when she looks at me, I remind her of Chara and Asriel in one sitting." The name 'Chara' causes Sans' eyes to narrow.

"I see, so do you have any idea of what to do for this problem or you just gonna reset and keep trying to find an answer." He asks with a glance at her.

"I… have an idea, but I don't know if it would work." Sans hums before shrugging.

"Well, you can tell me about it, but first lets get out of this setting, this place is too gloomy for a kid like you to be sitting in alone at. You could use the fresh air outside of here." He says as he stands up. _'__That, and I can't help but feel Pap trying to spy on me 'n the kid. I got some questions for her… and the Frisk needs her space from others about this crap. They just wouldn't understand about the resetting.'_ He glances back at her before reaching his hand out to Frisk. She glances up at it and takes it as she lets him pull her off the bench.

Once Frisk was standing, she could be seen to be five foot two in height. Her sweater also showed to be a little short as it shows a bit of her mid-riff, yet it also shows she is malnurished and under-fed. She was skinny enough to show her bones. Sans winces as he sees her physical condition.

'_How has she even managed to stay awake? She should be starving and yet shes not… damn it sans… you should help take better care of her. Shes family now...' _Frisk turns her head to the side as she notices Sans staring at her.

"Sans?" She ask with confusion why Sans was staring at her. Sans found this lucky as he looks up to her face and smiles.

'_And thank goodness she isn't on the know of birds 'n bees… or i'd feel like a creep.'_ "So, I got a question..." He says as he turns and motions for her to follow. After she starts following the two of them find themselves walking in the cold of outskirts of Snowden. "What do you think of little prince, I am just curious what you fancy about him to try so hard." He says with a smile. _'More like, confirm if my theory is right.'_ He glances his eyes back towards her as she raises her head up and looks at the falling snow.

"Hmm… Hes nice, really sweet I can tell. And fun! Definitely seems like the sort to be fun and funny." She starts off, Sans just smiles as he listens. "And his heart… its good too, when we fought… I could tell he was hurting. He missed his brother, but at the same time I feel he resented his brother." San's eyes widen as he turns and looks at her. "He holds pain and regret, and I want to help heal that. I could feel his sadness even when he was trying to fake it, and he was hurting to think he needed to be left and forgotten." She says with a gentle smile.

'_Kid, what are you? You talk just like… Gaster, who would go on about emotions and how he could feel them across the entire underground and how it was his responsibility.' _He shakes his head as he thinks about it more. _'And yet you also show you like him more than your saying… Your in love, damn kid you don't make this easy, if it was as simple as using a favor to make you forget… it'd be for naught if you love him.'_

"Other than that… I just feel safe when I am near him, like nothing will ever hurt me again." Sans snaps out of his thoughts as he hears Frisk speak again. _"I guess its why I don't want to go back to the surface..."_ Frisk mumbles quietly, but Sans heard her clearly.

'_Don't want to? Kid… I have wondered why you came down here… you were wanting to die weren't ya? Damn it Sans way to make yourself feel like the bad guy, this kid has been through enough.'_ Sans smiles as he wraps an arm around Frisk's neck. "Don'tcha worry kiddo, I gotcha back. So you said you had an idea to save the prince?" Sans asks getting things back on track.

The two walk down the snowy pathways as Frisk gives a nod. She glances up to the stony sky that shines with the stones above, they had simulated a perfect outside with only one thing, no sun no clouds. It just fell from the stones and froze instantly into snow flakes.

"Yeah, I had thought about it.. and before I explain, I have to get something off my chest." She stops as she glances to Sans, her eyes were filled with a sadness. "I need to apologize…" She says as she falls her head to the ground.

"Kid?" Sans asks with a question as it suddenly hits him. She suddenly grips him tightly in a hug as he can fill her teeth gritting against each other as she buries her head into his neck. The damp tears soaking into his jacket.

"I am _so_ sorry Sans, I didn't want to… I just thought that maybe… I could… save Asriel if I..." She goes on as she starts to breakdown into tears. He shakes his head as he pulls her off him and smiles at her.

"Frisk, no need to cry. Your not a kid anymore you know, you know better now. You were like what? Ten? Your fifteen now… hell I forgave you a long time ago." She continues to cry in his hands as he hugs her. "Now, lets focus on the now, everyone is still alive right now, so don't cry over the past." _'__Still can't believe she held that in for five years… Kid is tough, but she is breaking. Figures, shes only human.'_ Sans gives a chuckle as he looks to the sky. "Now we should go before you turn into a snowflake with all them tears your producing." He felt a gentle poke from Frisk as she wipes her eyes.

"T-That was the worse joke I heard from you Sans." She sobs a bit, she tries to control her sobbing as best as she can, Sans offers her a tissue to blow her nose.

"Eh, twas just a flake of my puns." He says with a smirk as he looks at her before sighing. "Now lets get onto buisness, you said you had an idea to save the prince." Frisk, finally done blowing her nose glances at him before looking away.

"Two… actually. I was, considering breaking my soul into two halves and give him one." Frisk says only for Sans to grab her and look her dead in the eyes with his eyes wide.

"Kid are you serious?! That would likely- No it _will_ kill you! There is no way you could survive that!" Sans exclaims with fear and worry in his voice. _'I should know! I saw… I… have done that too some of the souls Gaster's had on his request. I can't see that again, god the screams.'_ He mentally shudders, he suddenly feels Frisk's hand slowly peel his hands off her arms where he had grabbed her.

"Then, my second option was to… see if I could get some sort of template of my soul made for Asriel, I figured out that hes only around right now after the fight because of Toriel and Asgore, and if he had a way to store the power..." Sans stops and thinks it over as he looks at Frisk.

'_It… is possible. A container of soul power… It would have to be… but its still dangerous. Yet… safer.'_ Sans glances at Frisk and sighs. "If I said I wouldn't mind one more run, you wouldn't do it to think this over would you?" He asks her calmly as he weighs his options before him.

"No… no more resets. No more of this place… I… hate it for one reason, the pain I put everyone through." Sans gives a loud sigh hearing Frisk's words. He smiles as he nods.

"Your a brat you know that? No matter which route you go, you cause me trouble..." Frisk smiles gently as she looks at Sans.

"I know Sans, that is why I enjoy talking to you. Your the only one that understands me right now." Sans chuckles as Frisk pulls out her phone and looks at it. "There isn't much time left… Sans, please tell me you will help." She pleads, only for Sans to smile at her.

"Sure thing, kid. A template is what you said right? Would a vessel work better?" Frisk's eyes widen a bit as she looks at him.

"Y-Yes! I mean I wanted to give his soul power a chance to rebuild his soul, but if we can give him a new soul vessel for his power it would do the same effect." Frisk exclaims with glee, she smiles at Sans. "Is it truly possible to make it?" Sans nods his head with a smile as he reaches into his pocket.

"We need a certain lizard girl's help. But yes it is." He says with a smile as he pulls out his phone and begins to dial on its keypad with one hand.

"Thank you Sans." He just smiles before his smile fades away during the phone's ringing.

"_H-Hello, S-Sans Is there something y-you need?" _A voice says on the phone as Sans looks up.

"Heya Alph. I need yer help on something important. Like vital, hush hush important." He says with a smirk.

"_W-What? B-but I am k-kinda busy, c-can't it wait a bit longer?"_ Alphys replies, her stuttering worsening.

"Sorry, but it involves the _kid." _Sans says as the line go silent. He waits a moment before speaking up again. "You still there?" He asks.

"_Y-Yeah… W-what do you need exactly?" _Sans shakes his head.

"Not over the phone, meet us at your lab. And prepare your operation room." Sans says.

"_W-Wait what-" _Sans suddenly speaks up over Alphys.

"Oh yeah, don't tell anyone about this, like I said. Hush hush vital." Sans says as he closes his phone, hanging up on Alphys.

"That was kinda rude..." Frisk says watching Sans, whom shrugs with carelessness.

"Eh, Im the careless skeleton, whatcha expect kiddo?" Sans says with a smile. Frisk smiles and sighs as she glances up.

"Shes gonna be a moment, can you take me somewhere else real quick? Someone I need to talk to inside the ruins..." Sans glances at her. Did she mean Toriel? No Toriel was exploring the land getting supplies… then… Asriel. It had to be.

"Sure thing kid, where to exactly?" Sans asks as he walks up to Frisk and places a hand on her shoulder.

"The room right before the entrance I came in at." She says and confirms his suspicions. She wanted to speak to Asriel.

"Sure thing, lets go." Sans says as he lets go and starts walking away, Frisk follows after him. They past by a tree and then before she knows it, they are standing in the room where she met Flowey.

"Thank you." She says as she walks to the closest door of the dirt mound. Walking through the door she sees a male monster with a white fur sitting down at the foot of a flower bed. He was wearing a green and yellow stripe shirt. She stops and stands there. A memory calls forth as she recalls her her previous run through.

_Previous Run_

_Waterfall- Statue_

_A gentle tune is played as rain falls and hits the umbrella over the statue in sync._

"_Hey Frisk, I still don't understand why you want to spend time with me. Im here on stolen power, I don't deserve this kindness." A young male monster says as the two stand there at the statue._

_Frisk just smiles as she looks over at him._

"_Because Asriel, I told my self… I wouldn't leave you. I'll be here till your ready to leave." She says with a smile, yet he could see past her smile. Her eyes were in pain._

"_You need to let me go Frisk… I can see your hurting." Frisk recoils as she glances away._

"_I… Don't want to leave yet." She says as she looks away._

"_Huh?" Asriel says looking at her._

"_I don't want to leave. Not you, not Toriel… no one. I don't want to leave anyone. And I know you don't remember, but I wont give up yet. Each run has taken me between eight and fifteen hours to complete… I have been doing this for a little over… six years." Frisk says as she looks at him._

"_W-What?! F-Frisk this is insane, what do you mean each run?! Six years?!" He says with confusion boggling his mind._

"_I promised, to my self.. to you… to Toriel. That I would bring you home. So please, promise me you won't give up the hope of going with me and everyone else. I know you want to leave too." Asriel was baffled, had Frisk really been running this entire place for six years?_

"_I- Frisk, this doesn't seem..." She shakes her head as she looks at him, her eyes filled with tears._

"_Please, Asriel. For me, promise me… I don't want to let go yet… please hold onto me until im ready will you?" Frisk pleads, Asriel didn't know what to say, as she takes him into a hug._

"_Okay. Promise. I promise to hold onto you until its safe for you to go." She smiles as her hug tightens around him, and he gently returns it._

"_Thank you Asriel..." She says as white light envelopes them._

_Present time._

_The Fall_

She walks forwards as her steps are finally heard. The boy turns to reveal his green eyes staring vibrantly at her.

"Frisk? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to the surface with everyone?" He asks as she walks up to him and sits down.

"I am, this is part of it. I needed to come talk to you Asriel." She says as he chuckles.

"Oh right, I guess you gotta say your goodbyes right? You seemed like the type of person to never want to let someone go without saying farewell." He says with a smile, it hurt to see it.

"Your truly okay with staying alone?" Frisk asks, Asriel flinches as he looks away.

"Its fine, someone has to care for the flowers..." He says as she sighs.

"Because it wont belong before you turn into a flower yourself again?" She says causing him to stop talking all together.

"..." He glances away with a frown. "Don't you have anything better to do Frisk?" He asks avoiding eye contact.

"Nope." She says dryly. He looks at her.

"Are you okay?" He asks as she shakes her head.

"Not really… its almost over, again. Its never easy." His face turns to confusion.

"What?" She smiles.

"Asriel, if I manage to save you from becoming a flower, will you return to the surface?" Asriel's face then turns to surprise.

"Whoa Frisk where is this coming from?" He asks as she looks at him.

"Will you?" She repeats. He didn't know what to say.

"I uh…" He was backed into a corner. _'Should I? … If she does… if I don't go I will have wasted her kindness…'_ He looks at her and gently nods. "Yes..." He sighs.

Frisk leans over and hugs him with a smile. He gently returns the hug as he felt a warmth and safety in her arms that he never noticed before with their previous hug.

"Thank you." She says as she lets go and stands up, as she starts walking Asriel stands up and calls out to her.

"Frisk! … Just be safe okay? Don't do something and lose your life for mine okay?" She smiles as she walks away, neither accepting his request or acknowledging it. Causing a ping of pain in his chest. "Frisk..." He says as he sighs as he watches her vanish into the darkness of the doorway.

Frisk walks back to where Sans was as she finds herself with Sans inside Alphy's lab causing her to look around as she sees Sans behind her.

"Ready kid?" He asks getting her to nod as the two start walking down the main room past the large monitor, heading towards a door labeled 'Operation Room'. She takes a deep breath and exhales, Frisk knew what was to come next. Walking into the room they see Alphys wiping a table down with instruments around it.

Silence rings in her ears as the two wait a moment to see if she notices them. Sans knocks on the doorway causing Alphys to look ups with a jump of freight.

"W-Who- Oh. I-Its you two, y-you scared me S-Sans..." Alphys says with a sigh. She glances at Frisk as she glances back to Sans. "S-So what is this about S-Sans." She asks as she felt the tension around Frisk and Sans. The air felt thicker than the last time she spoke to Frisk.

"Its for me Alphys." Frisk says taking a step forwards. Her eyes lock onto Alphys' eyes with determination. "Sans says you can make a soul vessel. Something to contain soul power." Frisk says out right as the aforementioned monster glares at Sans.

"I-I thought we agreed never to b-bring that up again!" Alphys yells out at Sans whom shrugs.

"Sorry, I owe the kid more than I care for my agreements… 'sides. It was the least I could to prevent her from doing something stupid." He says as Alphys looks at Frisk.

"I need this done, you can use my soul as a template for the vessel…" She starts off as Sans talks over her.

"She was gonna rip her soul in half if I didn't suggest it." Sans says seriously as Alphys' eyes look at Sans then back to Frisk.

"I-Is this true Frisk?" Frisk nods as Alphys' eyes widen. "W-Why? _W-Why?!_ What i-is worth t-the risk?!" Frisk takes a deep breath as she looks at Alphys with her determined stare.

"Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr. Hes alive, but dying without a proper soul." Alphys continues to glare at Frisk.

"T-That doesn't explain _WHY?!"_ She screams at Frisk, her hands grab her chest. "A-After everything you did for us… we… we can't m-make it without you and if you died..." Alphys' eyes were wide and filled with tears, Frisk takes a step and places her hand on Alphys' cheek.

"It will be fine, its why if I can take this route…" Frisk's smile glows brightly to Alphys. "I _know_ everything will be alright." Alphys' tears fall as she rolls her head into Frisk's hand.

"A-Are you sure? _Please, don't do this recklessly Frisk..."_ She mewls in worry, Frisk's smile just grows a bit more as she nods.

"Yeah. I am positive." She responds. Alphys nods into the hand.

"O-Okay… Okay…" She removes her head from Frisk's hand as she looks to Sans. "W-Would you try to keep everyone busy, least someone finds out and t-tries to stop me… i-it'd even more dangerous…." Alphys stutters, only receiving a nod from Sans whom walks away from them as Alphys takes Frisk's hand and begins to walk towards an operating table with her.

_Base of Mount Ebott_

_Present Time_

"_Jeez is it just me or did the mountain get bigger since we last came here?!" _A young man with brown eyes yells as he and his female companion arrive at the base of the mountain. The young woman was wearing a grey tank top with a pair of baggy pants, with some mountain climbing gear attached about her clothing and a harness. The young man was wearing similar with a brown t-shirt instead.

"Calm down Jake. It looks the same to me… then again you have not been here in a while." Jake glares back at his sister Penny with distaste.

"Just because I don't spend every day morning of our lost friend, don't mean I don't recall the mountain we all played at. This mountain is bigger, something has definitely happened." Jake says before sighing. "Its been years Penny… do you truly believe that she is still alive and that this 'mystic' voice isn't just you losing your mind?" Penny walks up to the start of the hiking trail up the mountain.

"I know she is… I feel it and the voice was real. Its been years and yet… I could still feel her soul… silly ain't it? We speak as if people can physically feel one's presence by their soul… but… we don't even know what a soul truly is if it is just an artificial idea created by us to feel… needed or if someone truly crafted a spiritual body of us to have in another life." Penny says with a smile. Jake stares at her with wide eyes.

"No..." He says as he follows after her. She had merit. When ever he was around others, he felt something different about them… as if he could feel their very presence. "Your right, it is like she is still around. I can feel it too, I thought it was just my mind playing tricks, but if your feeling the same thing..." He says smiling up at Penny whom continues up the trail.

"Then you can feel her presence ever more strongly as we go higher then?" Jake nods as the two begin climbing up the mountain.

"So, I have to ask… do you think the rumors are true? That there is a race of monsters living in Mount Ebott?" Jake ask as they make their way up the foot path. Penny hums loudly before nodding.

"It has to be, and they must be good people if Frisk is actually inside. Think about it… its been years since she vanished… hope shes been eating well and staying healthy." Penny says as Jake chuckles. Penny would worry that far… she was very much a motherly friend to Frisk, something about their friend that caused Penny to worry so much about her. Then again… he had defended her plenty of times from bullies, without even needing a reason. He just felt drawn to do so.

'_Could it be… that we are all connected somehow? And thus we are able to sense her… or other's souls? We are just humans… why would we be so sensitive to such as that? It don't make sense.' _It didn't make much sense to Jake, then again its all felt odd and yet familiar. This draw, this need to make sure their _friends _were safe. _'Friends… I feel like, I have friends waiting for me here. I can feel emptiness inside, its sad, and alone. Afraid. Who is this? Why do I urge to see them? To protect those who wait… What… is going on?! No Jake, if you freak out now things will get worse. Focus on finding Frisk. Things have a way of showing the truth in time.' _Jake shakes his head as he continues following Penny.

"So, Jake what do you think?" Penny calls out to Jake before stopping and looking at him. He stops just before her and gives a questioning look at her.

"Huh? Think of what?" Penny rolls her eyes as she looks at him.

"Think of what these 'Monsters' look like? Demons? Abominations? Some sort of other horror inducing creation?" Penny asks as she looks at him.

"You got me… what do you think?" Penny hums before smiling.

"I think they will be friendly, some may look very pretty, and perhaps I believe they will be more varied compared to us humans." Penny says with a smile as she turns and returns heading up the trail. Jake stares at her flabbergasted. She had a weird way of thinking and it always caught him off guard. He sighs before pressing on wards following her. The massive mountain looming overhead as the two walk up the path.

The familiar hooded figure watches from above, blending into the mountain side as he watches.

"_So they arrived… Penny and Jake. Ah Its amusing to watch these new turns… for the painful future still resides. Hopefully they can ease the pain or even make it far from as bad as it could be..." The figure speaks as he stands his furred hands in the open show the wind as his fur moves in waves._

_The Underground_

_Ruins _

_Present Time_

"Frisk…" A young male goat-monster says as he gently pokes at a flower at his feet. He lets out a loud sigh before he hand returns to his knees. He crouched down with only his feet on the ground, hugging his knees as he stared solemnly at the ground. "_Why?" _He softly speaks. His voice filled with pain, as his hands tighten to his knees. He fails to notice a new presence that enters the room.

A skeleton walks softly up behind him as he cries out.

"_Why do you do this… for me!?" _He exclaims in a quiet tone. _"I am nobody! I hurt everyone, my own family even! I… lied to people." _He continues, the skeleton's hand tightens at their side. _"I don't get why you want to save me?! I hurt you! I did such cruel actions to stop you… I tried to KILL you!, and yet you want to save me… a worthless being who was filled with nothing, but hatred and sorrow." _The hand softens as he lets out a sigh.

"Kid, you just don't get it do ya?" The sudden voice causes the young man to turn suddenly and fall onto his backside.

"H-Huh?! S-Sans?!" Sans smirks as he walks up to the monster.

"Asriel. She can see more than just a 'worthless being who was filled with hatred and sorrow'. The fact you regret your actions, that is enough for me to allow her to give ya a second chance." He smiles gently. "Kid, listen she was gonna do this even if I didn't decide to give ya a second chance… and if I took action, everyone would be hurt I went against Frisk's wish… she sacrificed so much… risk her life for us all. I'd have to be a real asshole to take away her wish for this world." He says before taking a seat.

"I-Is that so?" Asriel says getting comfortable sitting across from Sans.

"Yep, and I have to say… I can see it. The _real_ you is still sitting here with me. The one that I saw hundreds of years ago running around with a human child." Sans says causing Asriel to jolt with surprise, his face shows a shade of red through his white fur. "She likely saw the sadness in you before I noticed… so that now brings me to why I am here." Sans ways as he looks at Asriel with a serious look.

"I… am not surprised. Some sort of catch that your gonna tell me about being brought back?" Sans shakes his head. His eyes narrow.

"No, I want your word." Asriel felt a tension as the air started to cool around them. _"I want you to promise to never hurt Frisk, to never make her regret this action."_ Asriel swallows the saliva with worry, his eyes wide as he looks at Sans. He was being serious and threatening.

"I..." Asriel had no words so far.

"You will be taking the mantle I was handed… when Frisk arrived here… I promised to your mother I would protect her and watch over her. Now, I am passing that to you, because it will be the _least_ you can do for your life to be return. Surely you can see that, right _Asriel Dreemurr._" Sans says his voice filled with a threatening tone.

"..." Asriel looks to the ground as he closes his eyes. "Yes… your right. I will do as you ask." Sans gives a low growl.

"Promise me." Sans says as Asriel nods.

"I promise." Asriel replies, and like that the cold veil was gone as Sans lets out a sigh.

"Sorry for being harsh on ya, but my trust in everyone is so little… I want people to understand what needs to be done. And you need to do this." Sans says with a smile. "And… well… eh nevermind." Sans chuckles as he stands up before turning away from Asriel. _'I think it'd be best to see how deep this feeling Frisk has runs for you… Shes a human, and humans live short lives. Your a monster, we don't die with age… will she move on, or will she sacrifice her life to make you happy? Then again, you were so worried that you were about to cry from her tryin to save ya… perhaps you feel the same. Eh should be interesting to watch them, Tor might just make me do so anyways heh.'_ Sans walks away before half-heartily waving 'bye' before he vanishes into the dark doorway.

"..." Asriel sits there in silence, he glances up to the hole letting light peering down inside, it was starting to change slowly in color showing the day was slowly coming to an end. _'Frisk, I… will make it up to you for all you have done for us.'_ Asriel gently smiles as he looks down to the ground. However, he failed to notice a person a bit shorter than him wearing a green shirt with a singular yellow stripe, and brown shorts standing behind him looking down upon him. They were only partially visible as if they were transparent. Their ruby red eyes glaring down at him with anger. Their face had two red circles on their face that made it seem like they were in a fluster.

_"How could you! We had a plan, and you ruined it! And yet now your leaving me behind for this GIRL?!" They scream but their voice goes unheard. Another being in a hood comes up from behind in a similar fashion._

"_You expected different? Then again I should have expected this to go the same way. Watching this world in repeat for the final time… will be interesting." The hooded figure said as the child figure turns around. _

"_What the?! Who are you?!" The figure shakes his head._

"_Don't matter who I am. You won't remember me. It is as it is ordained. I am only here to say he cannot hear you. I only wish to say I am sorry that things didn't go well last time. I wish you luck in the future." The figure says as suddenly he was gone. The child blinks before looking back to Asriel._

"_I hate you Asriel… you were my brother.. my… __tool.__ We were supposed to eliminate the human race… but you had to go soft on me.. then again you didn't expect me to try and steal your body." The child scoffs as their eyes narrow._

"I wonder… what Chara would think of this..." Asriel says silently. The child's eyes widen as they lock to Asriel. "He'd likely laugh darkly and say that this was silly. Calling me weak or pick on me some… before we went and talked to mom about something." He says with a sigh. He reaches into his shirt and pulls out a golden heart shaped locket, the child's eyes shake slightly with surprise.

"_Y-You still..." The child says as they walk next to Asriel and look at it._

"Chara, don't be mad okay?" He says as he opens the locket. Inside was a picture of him, a boy with a green shirt with a yellow stripe standing before two larger monsters that looked a lot like Asriel. "But maybe its time I let go of the past..." He closes the locket and reaches behind his neck before unhooking the locket from his neck and holds it out infront of him. "Rest well brother." He says as the spectral child's eyes widen and narrowed in rage.

"_LET GO?! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL RUE THIS DAY! I WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN, I WILL NOT BE LEFT ALONE! I WILL GET MY VENGENCE, I MAY NOT USE FRISK, BUT I CERTAINLY WILL MAKE SURE I CAN USE EVERY CHANCE I CAN TO MAKE YOU SUFFER! FOR I AM CHARA DREEMURR AND AS THE ANAGRAM STANDS I WILL BE THE MURDERER OF YOU ALL!" The child stands and yells at Asriel. 'Chara' screams in fury before running off._

Asriel places the locket down in the flowers with a gentle smile. He glances up at the light peering through he felt a wave of relief wash overhim as time ticked by.

"Well… Frisk. I wait for the next move… only six hours left till I am gone again..." Asriel says with a smile as he looks at the hole in the ceiling. _'Not like I have to worry, she will manage it. She always has managed to do what she wanted.'_ Asriel closes his eyes and dozes off to a gentle slumber.

_Just a few rooms away…_

Sans could be seen as he walks down the ruins, he comes to a halt at a house standing before a single large tree. He stares at it for a moment as he smiles and reaches into his pocket. Opening the flip phone he begins to dial a number. Upon pressing call he places the phone to his head while watching the home.

"_Hello, this is Toriel."_ Came a soft and kind voice.

"Heya Toriel. How are you doing?" Sans asks, he glances around the room looking at how well kept this place is.

"_Oh Sans! What a surprise, hope Frisk isn't being trouble." _Sans chuckles as he shakes his head.

"Nah, in fact Frisk wanted me to spread word and see if you can get everyone rounded up at your place in the ruins." He says causing Toriel to give a 'Humm'.

"_What exactly do you mean everyone? I can't exactly fit every monster into my home..." _She says causing Sans to chuckle again.

"Nah, just the main group. Mettaton, Undyne, Muffet, Asgore, Papyrus. Ya know the main group of us when we found out the barrier was gone." Sans says, he walks up to the tree and rubs a hand across it.

"_Ah I see. What about Alphys? And can I assume you will be bringing Frisk?" _She asks with a curious tone to her voice.

"Yep, and ill take care of Alphys, I needed to talk to her about something." Sans quickly says writing off an excuse for no one to bother Alphys.

"_Okay then. I will get them together… I just hope my idiotic ex does not cause trouble…"_ Sans' smile turns to a smirk.

"If he does, just burn a few hairs off… nothing will get his..._goat_ more than being a bit bare." Toriel give a chuckle before she speaks up again.

"_Sounds good Sans… I will go get them, see you there soon then I hope."_ Toriel says before hanging up.

"Me too Toriel… if Frisk don't make it, well… I may not want to show my face again." Sans says to no one.

_Mount Ebott_

_Present Time_

"Hey Penny, how much further till the next rest point?" Jake calls out as he slams his climbing pick into the steep side of the cliff side. Ahead of him was Penny whom looks up the path they took.

"Not much further. Good idea back there instead of the normal path. I think you were right that the place is bigger, it would have taken us all day." A chuckle comes from Jake as the two continue to climb.

"Told you! … I wonder, how different Frisk will look after all these years." Jake says, starting to believe that his friend is alive. Penny stops as she looks down at Jake with a smile.

"I don't know, but I feel she will be as beautiful as she was back then when you had that big crush on her." She says with a smirk, Jake's face quickly snaps away hiding his easily noticeable fluster. Penny chuckles before she continues climbing up the mountain. The wind blows against them as they climb, the sun slowly starting set as the color of the sky now looks white. Mere moments before the sky begins to absorb an orange hue. Penny reaches the next cliff ledge as she pulls herself up on it and places her climbing equipment away before helping Jake up onto the ledge. It was decent in size they could both rest, Penny glances about before noting that it has its own path forwards towards their objective.

"Haa, why have we not done more physical activities that are exhausting?!" Jake says as he leans against the mountain taking deep breaths.

"Its not that we are exhausted, its the air. Its thinner and we haven't done much climbing before so its affecting us." Penny says taking a seat next to Jake. Whom looks up and gives her a dry expression.

"Is that so?" He says before reaching to his side where a canteen rests. Taking the Canteen he unscrews the top and takes a drink while Penny takes the time to adjust to thinner air. It was weird, earlier when she was looking at it, she could easily see that unreachable entrance, now it was much further away, yet it wasn't seemingly impossible to reach anymore. It was within her grasp to finally see what lies ahead.

"So there is a path that leads straight to the entrance here, we should take it easy and not accelerate our climb like we did and just take the path, it will take us a bit longer by maybe ten minutes, but we will not feel the air thin out as much." Penny says pointing to their right, where the path was. From what she could tell it zig-zags to the entrance.

"Sounds like a plan… so what do we do if we find Frisk? We haven't spoken about that… she has no home anymore, after all she was gone for years and..." Jakes eyes look away from Penny whom stares into the sky.

"And when that idiot drunkard who came from the small town in the forest just below our city. Calling her and her guardian abominations." Penny says with disgust. "I hope hes still rotting in jail for that." She says before standing up and offering Jake a hand. He recaps the canteen and takes her hand letting her pull him up as they stare at the path ahead.

"From what I heard… he was killed soon after arriving from that incident. Apparently the other inmates didn't take kindly to the boasting of harm upon a child. Its funny how people in our prison are all people who have had children and families at one point before they lost it all." Jake says as Penny jabs him in the side.

"Nothing funny about that, its sad. Frisk would visit them once she found out about that and they enjoyed her company. She brought the best out of people, it was nice." Penny says as she presses on. "Come on we got to get a move on." Penny says as she follows the path, Jake following after her as he looks around before sighing.

"Hey Penny, I got to ask… does this all feel weird to you? Like as if we are going for more than just Frisk?" Penny just nods as she glances back at Jake.

"I can't explain it, but there is someone else I feel inside that I have a desire to meet, they feel empty, yet right now they feel very happy as well. Full of hope and at peace." Jake just blinks in surprise as the two keep moving down the path. "I guess, we are special to Frisk and them. This ability of ours, its definitely not normal. However I am glad I have it, whenever Frisk got hurt or was being bullied we were always able to find her and help her. Heck I was even able to help some other people with it." Penny says as Jake smiles.

"Heh, maybe we can eventually learn magic if the stories of the monsters are true, that is if we are are so special." He says with a smirk.

The sun continued to slowly fall, it would soon be setting in the horizon. Above on a cliff ledge the hooded Bard sits watching the two below.

"_Smart… much smarter. They are acknowledging gifts given to them, and yet they are not fully realized. Perhaps Penny was not given enough credit in the previous timeline. Shes intelligent, but also very secretive. She could be amongst the gods with her poker face, I fear even Hades wouldn't dare play against her in a round of poker." He says as he stands. "Though Loki, would have a field day if he could train a being on the mortal realm." He says with a chuckle. "However their story is only beginning, their time to meet the gods are far from now. Much farther than one would guess." He says as he pulls out a small lute and begins to play it. The gentle tune hides in the winds that pick up_

_Back into the depths of the underground…_

Alphys sighs as she works above Frisk's unconscious form. A red soul glows gently above her, with red strings tying it down towards Frisk. These were the binding strings that kept one's soul from being stolen while alive. Beside her soul was a tool holding something of magic in place, it looked like an outline of Frisk's soul glowing gently, but only as half as brightly. The thing was incomplete as only three fourths of it was there, and Alphys picks up an odd instrument of magical design, however her hand was sweaty from the work and worry that it easily slips from her hand smashing into Frisk's soul. Everything slows down for Alphys as a chunk the size of small ball rips off the corner of it where it hits.

'_No! Nononono!' _Alphys screams mentally as she scrambles to get the piece of the soul, she had to act quick for a soul that fractures like that is quick to shatter… or so she feared. As she returns to Frisk's soul she notices that the soul was visibly repairing its self leaving her with floating piece of soul in her hand, one that didn't start to decay from being removed from the core. It didn't make sense as she stared in awe.

"F-Frisk… w-what _are_ you?" Alphys asks loudly, knowing she wasn't going to get a response she walks away and places the piece of the soul into a container for later study. She only hoped Sans never sees it or she would never see the light of the day. Once it was placed away, she returns to Frisk and begins the final bit of what needs to be done. Wiping her hands onto her coat she grabs the tool and begins to gently press it again Frisk's soul as it glows.

'_T-This is the least I can do… Frisk.'_ Alphys thinks as she works diligently, It didn't take much longer as she had done this three times now. Four parts, that is the design of the vessel, created with the template of someone's soul genetics, a finicky thing to mess with yet doable. Once she places the last part of it to the vessel she gently glides her hand across the parts where it connects and manipulates the magic that resides in the soul vessel for stability and sews the connections. Doing so she sees the vessel repair its new cracks after finding a proper connection with the new quarter.

"T-There. I better get Frisk's soul back in her and then wake her up." She says while moving away from her work spot to catch a breath, after moving away she lets out a sigh she swear came from the moment she started this operation.

Time had passed, and further into the underground Asriel waits. He tends to the flowers for possibly the last time he ever will and only hopes that they will survive without anyone to come and care for them. Looking up at the natural skylight he lets out a sigh, an hour remains. He gently smiles before he closes his eyes.

"I guess that is what I get for getting my hopes up..." He says before a hand places on his shoulder startling him, snapping around and stepping into the flower bed. His breath fast and heavy with wide eyes stare at Sans whom waves at him.

"Heya." He says with a smile.

"SANS THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Asriel yells at Sans whom only chuckles in response.

"Eh I thought it was down right humerous." Sans says ever so calmly. Asriel only glares at him for his pun.

"Anyways!" Asriel looks away with annoyance. "What did you come here for now?" He asks, Sans tilts his head before leaning forwards a bit.

"Is it just me or do you seem cheerier than earlier?" Sans asks, his smile grows a bit more as he stands straight. "I came cause someone asked me to get ya." He says before sticking his hand out. "And from what I can see ya only have an hour left of this form. So come on kiddo lets get moving." He says holding his hand out waiting for Asriel to take it, whom turns with a surprise and glances at his hand. Asriel reaches out hesitantly before Sans snatches his hand and the two suddenly vanish in a blink of an eye causing Asriel to fall back and land on his backside in surprise as they arrive in Alphys' lab. Residing in the main hall Sans lets out another chuckle.

"H-Huh?! W-What? How did you-" Asriel shakes his head in disbelief he couldn't believe his eyes what happened. One second he was in the ruins flower bed, next moment he found himself on the floor in fright again.

"Just a trick of mine, now head down to that door." Sans says stepping to the side and turning pointing towards the door obviously labeled. "Alphys is waiting for you. She will explain things further." Sans says as Asriel looks at the doorway. He looks back up to Sans to see him no where to be found suddenly. He stands up and dusts his legs off from the dirt he acclimated while tending the flowers. Walking forwards towards the door he swallows the saliva building up in his throat.

'_H-He said Alphys? Not Frisk? Is she okay? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?!' _His mind goes into full panic of the meaning of this, his biggest fear… _Frisk is gone._ He didn't know how he could cope with such news if that were the case. Upon arriving at the door, it opens on its own to reveal Alphys double checking the soul vessel. He walks towards her as his palms begin to sweat heavily. The fur on his hands quickly begins to dampen with the sweat as he fears the worse.

Alphys whom notices quickly Asriel's presence looks up with a smile. She walks towards him and grabs his hand and was quite surprised to feel his sweaty palms.

"H-Hello you must b-be Asriel! I-It is a pleasure to meet you." She says with a smile, Asriel looks around for Frisk with no success.

"Y-Yeah… where is… Frisk?" Asriel ask with worry. It suddenly made sense to Alphys whom smiles at him.

"S-She is in my lab's shower, d-despite being out of it her body did g-go through pain during this process a-and thus b-built up a bit of a sweat." Alphys says with a smile, she ushers Asriel towards the contain as she looks at him. "S-She said we didn't have much time s-so said to g-go ahead and have you use the soul vessel." Asriel stares at it as her words finally sunk in. _Frisk was safe,_ and for some reason he felt overwhelmed with relief and joy. He didn't understand why he felt so happy to hear Frisk was okay, but it did make him happier than he ever could imagine.

"R-Really? So that means this is for me… and that I will finally… be back for good?" Alphys nods her head with a smile.

"Y-Yes, Y-Your original soul was destroyed… b-but Frisk g-gave a solid theory saying that your p-prolonged appearance is due to your p-parent's soulpower being transferred to you, and if you had a way to c-contain it… She explained it to me once I w-woke her up so. S-She is a smart girl… b-braver than most too, doing this w-was the least I could do for her after a-all she done for us." Alphys says with a gentle smile. She opens the container and moves a frontal glass plate away allowing Asriel to gently reach out and take the vessel in hand.

"So… I just place this to my chest right?" Alphys nods as she stops him for a second.

"I… w-will warn y-you it will cause p-pain due to n-new magic p-pathways f-for you, b-but since i-it is a h-human type soul, i-it may even a-act as an enhancer f-for you." Alphys says as Asriel gives his own nod before she removes her hand and resumes placing it to his chest. Once he hugs it into him, he feels his body pulse as he gasps for air, it felt like magic was attacking his very soul for a moment before he fell to the floor and finally regains the ability to breath. Inhaling a large amount of air he gasps as another wave hits. It hurt, but not as bad. It repeats for a third and finally a forth before the pain stopped being unbearable. His body felt sore, yet his body felt stronger magically. He slowly felt a familiar feeling… he could feel his soul actually existing again.

_He felt alive._

A door opens as footsteps are heard.

"I hope I didn't miss much" A voice calls out, Asriel stands up before turning to the voice, there stood Frisk, a towel around neck and her clothes looking a bit cleaner. Her hair was past her shoulders and was still wet some as she smiles at him. "Hi Asriel, welcome back." She says, Asriel starts slowly walking towards her before he bursts into a spring and hugs her.

"Frisk!" He cries out, his eyes filled with tears as he holds her tightly. "Thank you." He cries as she holds him ever so gently, his head rolls into her shoulder, feeling his tears dampen her neck. She smiles on and looks at him.

"_Welcome home Asriel."_ She says softly into his fur.

Several minutes of crying and joy from the young monster soon dies down as Frisk soon looks at him.

"Frisk… I didn't actually think you would succeed… I was hopeful, and glad you were going to do this, but… I was afraid you'd fail… and then when I didn't see you I was afraid you didn't make it and sacrificed your self for me." He says looking to the floor, she reaches out and lifts his head and tilts her own.

"Its fine Asriel, I want to be there to make new memories for you, for _us._ Its the least I can do for you, we are friends, family even I say." Frisk says as she takes his hand. "One last thing now, Sans told me he gathered everyone at Toriel's I say its time to make your return." Asriel looked away in fear, before nodding.

"N-Not like I can avoid it c-can I?" He says stuttering, Frisk gives a big smile and nods as suddenly Sans walks into the room.

"Everyone ready?" He ask as Frisk and Asriel nod.

"We will let Alphys go in first." Frisk says as Asriel looks at her. "I wanna talk with Asriel a bit before we go in." Sans gives a nod as he motions for them to all follow. Alphys sheds her lab coat and places it down as she walks up to the group before they all go after Sans. The door closes and lights go out behind them, leaving a red glow from the back of the room.

As they were walking they suddenly arrive at the base of a large tree. Alphys looks around before moving on to join the others. Sans stands there as he looks at Frisk and Asriel.

"Ya want me to go in or you mind if I wait?" The skeleton asks. Frisk shakes her head.

"I don't mind Sans." She turns her head to Asriel. "Now, I wanted to say…" She stops and considers her words. "Things may seem weird, but you need to tell Toriel and Asgore the truth later. I will be there with you, but it needs to be done." Asriel looks away with shame, his eyes soften with sadness. "It will help you heal Asriel, I wouldn't ask this if I didn't think it would help." He nods before turning back to her.

"Yeah… your right. It needs to be said by me. I need to confess my actions." He says before she nods.

"Only your actions without the reset. Only what they would know now, the reset stuff can come later." He nods before smiling gently at her.

"Yeah… thanks Frisk, again for everything." She smiles and hugs him. However their little moment was broken by footsteps.

"_This place looks so abandoned… the only place that look even remotely alive was that lab in the freaking middle of a lava pit!" _A male voice says loudly. The steps grow louder causing Frisk, Asriel and Sans to look at the direction.

"_Hey perhaps you should CHILL, I mean that last place looked like people had ran through recently, perhaps everyone that lives here is at some sort of festival or something. I am surprised we found a way past that door via that cliff ledge you spotted." _A female voice says as a sigh follows. _"Perhaps what ever caused us to not reach this caused them not to leave so now they are with friends and family getting ready to leave?" _The voice says as it gets louder.

"Those voices..." Frisk breaks her hug with Asriel, her eyes gently widen as two people suddenly come into view. Both Human.

"I mean come on, lets go this way there is a house with… lights." The female's voice drags on to a stop as she stops when she had glanced Frisk's way. The male turned and stopped too.

"N-No way..." Frisk's voice drags on as the face of the female was very familiar. The girl slowly walks towards her… Asriel and Sans get slightly startled at the new humans' appearance.

"F-Frisk… its..." She suddenly dashed towards Frisk and embraced her into a hug before anyone could act. _"Its really you… oh my god, Its you…" _The girl's voice breaks into happiness and tears form.

"No freaking way… it really is you Frisk. Damn you have… not grown much." The two humans were easily a foot taller than Frisk and Asriel as the woman cries into Frisk's neck.

"Penny… Jake." Frisk says with surprise. "H-How did you..." She was caught off guard by her childhood friends. Sans and Asriel relax a bit. Penny breaks the hug and looks at Frisk.

"Its been years, but your eyes… they are still golden as ever." Penny says with a smile. "I was told to come here to meet someone, but I couldn't wait at the entrance I had to find you, I refused to believe you had died." Penny says as her tears continued to fall.

"A-Are these friends of yours Frisk?" Asriel asks worried, Frisk dumbly nods as she is still in shock. Breaking away from Frisk Penny back away and stands next to Jake.

"Let me introduce us, I am Penny Sulavan. This here is my brother Jake Sulavan." Penny says as she gets a good look at Asriel, she smirks at him with a look as Jake jab her in the side causing her to break her look and glare at him.

"Sorry about her. Shes a pervert." Asriel quickly hid behind Frisk hearing that, and Frisk gave Penny a glare unknowingly

"Sorry… But it was a surprise to see how handsome a young monster such as him is..." Asriel gives his own glare.

"I am sixteen thank you! I am a young man!" He pouts as Penny backs off a bit.

"Your the same age as US?!" She replies with surprise. Jake gives a laugh.

"I don't know who you humans are… but you two tick me off..." Sans says dryly. "The only reason your not dead yet is cause you know Frisk-" Frisk jabs Sans in the side lightly with her elbow.

"Don't be rude Sans!" She exclaims before sighing. "This is Sans, Sans the Skeleton… and this is Asriel Dreemurr… Now… I would love to know how you two found me… but first we need to attend a get together. Simply put Its important and we will talk later… can you two… wait out here?" Penny looks at Jake as the two nod.

The two walk back to the hall. Penny turns and waves to Frisk with a smile.

"We plan to explore a bit more, but we will be back in an hour." She says as Frisk nods.

"Don't kill anyone you got it? Tell them you know me." Frisk says as Penny nods.

Frisk and Asriel turn to face the next thing… everyone else…

_To be continued..._


	3. Sunlight's glow Past's woes

Bard's Tale

Chapter Three

Sunlight's glow and Past's woes.

"_Kill or be Killed."_

"_What a sickly term, yet true nevertheless."_

"_Yet… the line it draws is ever so closer than before._

"_Asriel, when the time comes… can you do..."_

"_What must be done?"_

Frisk, Asriel and Sans walk towards the home. Sans enters ahead of them while Asriel takes a few deep breaths. Frisk rubs his back trying to help him calm down.

"I-I don't know if I can do this, its scary to think what my parents might think after all these years of being gone, with them thinking I am _dead_!" Asriel exclaims with fear in his eyes, Frisk just smiles as she steps back.

"I know, and its been a bit crazy with my own reuniting with friends from my past… I still want to know why, but for now its nice to know they still care and worried for me. I feel it will be so much better once you get inside. I could say I want to introduce someone I ran into on the way here then again it might be better if I do that with Penny and Jake too..." Frisk mumbles as she rubs her chin in thought. Asriel looks at her with worry as she brings up the two new humans.

"C-Can we talk about that real quick? Can we… truly trust them?" Frisk perks up before looking at Asriel. The look in his eyes quickly told her the fear he had, he was afraid of humans, for he had one whom betrayed him as family. She reaches out and pulls him into a hug.

"Yes, you can. They protected me when I was younger, whenever I was in danger they would find me… there used to be a lot of people whom did wrong things for the right reasons too when I lived in the same city… I almost forgot it all when I came here and started trying to save everyone here… nothing else mattered as the days blended together into feeling like it had been decades..." Frisk says with a gentle smile. "Even if they are my old friends, I will still protect you if I think they mean to do harm." She says holding him in her arms.

"Frisk… why would you turn your back on your friends for me?" Asriel's eyes were wide hearing her words.

"I don't know, I just would." Frisk's arms tightly slightly. "Something in me just wants to protect you, and be there with you." She gently says before breaking her hug. Upon standing up straight she feels a hand poke her shoulder causing her to turn her head to see Penny back early.

"Hello again." Penny says with a smile. "I had a weird feeling you needed me, so we came back." Penny's smile glows as Frisk looks to Asriel whom nods. It would break the ice a little if more than one person were introduced.

"Alright yeah, I did need ya… first off let me explain something. What you know about everything isn't the same here… Asriel here, has been dead for some time, hundreds of years to be exact. His parents are inside there, Monsters live practically forever unless they have a kid, whom has to live eighteen years before they achieve full maturity. Upon which..." Frisk glances at Asriel who looks away.

"The parents begin to weaken and lose their supposed immortality, granting them a set number of days depending on how strong their magic is and how strong their child became with their magic… the stronger the child the weaker they become." Asriel says finishing what Frisk was saying. "I accepted that news when I became a flower that if someday I returned and lived among my parents, I would have to watch them die." He says with pain residing in his eyes.

"I don't get it exactly, but it sounds like this is the first time 'Asriel' is getting to see his parents since his death?" Frisk nods.

"Please don't bring up his death to them, because its difficult for them and… It holds lots of painful memories. Today is a _good_ day." Frisk says before sighing. "I'll explain more in detail what we mean by things as 'became a flower' and such." Frisk says, only to be pulled into Penny's chest with her arm over the back of Frisk's neck locking her to her.

"No problem Frisk." She lets go before smiling. "I owe you so much more for not being there to help you with whatever happened all those years ago." Frisk's eyes glance away with pain. Asriel catches the look in Frisk's eyes, noticing the pain… what did happen to cause her to arrive here? Frisk takes in a deep breath before exhaling as she stands straight.

"Alright, time to get this over with. I'll call you two out and then ill call out and say 'you can come in now' for Asriel. This is gonna be… awkward I fear." Frisk says before standing straight and putting a smile on her face. _'It feels off, but to know Penny is here… kinda makes me feel better… Five years since it happened. Speaking of which… I should probably tell Sans I am not fifteen.' _Frisk shakes her head and goes up to the door as Asriel stands near Penny and Jake with worry and a feeling of awkwardness.

"Asriel right?" Penny asks staring at the door, causing Asriel to jump.

"Y-Yes?" He responds with worry, she turns around with a smile before putting up a hand with two fingers for peace.

"Lets all be great friends alright?" Asriel's eyes widen as he suddenly felt a bit more relaxed before smiling and nodding his head.

"Y-Yeah! Alright!" Jake smile looking at the two before looking at the door. Inside Frisk greets everyone, inside was the whole gang, everyone whom she faced the hardest times with, and whom all were there when she woke after the big fight. Mettaton, Blooky, Muffet, Asgore, Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, and Sans.

Everyone was chatting and getting along, the most noticeable person was Mettaton whom was fully rebuilt and powered into his 'glamorous' state as he was putting it.

"You took your time my child, did you have complications getting here?" Toriel asks with worry, Asgore's eyes twitch as he hopes no more monsters attacked her along the way after finally giving a decree that the fight against humans were over. Frisk shook her head.

"Not really, I got side-tracked when I ran into someone." Toriel's face brightens a bit with a smile.

"Is that so? Good to hear your making new friends." Frisk fidgets a bit as Toriel says this.

"Not exactly making new friends… As you all know I did come from the surface… A friend from there felt drawn here after the barrier fell and so… she and her brother were kinda… walking around the underground when I bumped into them." Silence rang out, Humans? Came to the underground so soon after the barrier had been felled? "Penny, Jake you two can come in now." She calls out as the two walk in, being taller than Frisk, she felt a bit embarrassed. "This is Jake and Penny Sulavan… I knew them before I ended up here." She says as the group was surprised, Mettaton smiles as he walks up to the two and gives them both a good look.

"I say darling, you have some good friends from what I can see. Their souls feel akin to yours! If I must say, their souls are dazzling like spotlights for you, as if only to make yours shine even brighter!" Mettaton speaks with glee before standing straight.

"Your… a…" Penny started as Mettaton chuckles.

"I am the star of the underground! Mettaton! You must think I am a robot, but I am merely a ghost who has inhabited this as my permanent home, my other family like Bloo over there hasn't chosen a body or have taken over old punching dummies." Mettaton exclaims as Toriel smiles and walks over.

"Sorry I didn't introduce my self before child. I am Toriel Dreemurr, and this is my home. If Frisk welcomes you, then I do as well." Toriel says before Penny pokes Frisk gently and looks at her questionably.

"Toriel here is among some of the oldest around from the day that they were sealed underground. So to her every human is a child until they are eighteen." Toriel nods before looking at the new comers.

"Would you like some tea or perhaps some pie?" Penny, not wanting to be rude nods.

"Pie sounds nice. Jake you?" Jake gives a 'hm' for a second before nodding.

"Tea is all, thank you." He says before Toriel walks off with humming a tune. Papyrus walks up with a shining smile as he suddenly decides to proclaim himself to them.

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET FRIENDS OF THE HUMAN FRISK. IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN PENNY, AND HUMAN JAKE!" Penny couldn't help but smile.

"Likewise, it is an honor. _Tibia _honest, it is an honor to meet you all." The room goes silent as Papryus slowly turns to Sans.

"SANS… HAVE YOU ALREADY STARTED TO INFLUENCE THE HUMANS WITH YOUR REDICULOUS PUNS?!" Papyrus screams as hes suddenly found by Sans' side. Whom of which couldn't help but have a big smile from the pun, as couldn't several others. Undyne whom was sitting on a couch smirks at the two.

"So you two are friends of Frisk's huh? Are ya as TOUGH as Frisk is? She may be nice, bu-" Alphys jabs Undyne gently in the side.

"D-Don't be rude Undyne… F-Frisk was able to endure… b-but it wasn't painless for her." She says as Undyne gives a heartly laugh.

"Yeah I guess your right, still don't mean I can't find out what other humans are like! You boy, we should spar sometime, you look like you get in quite a few fights from those eyes of yours!" Undyne exclaims as Frisk shudders. Jake started to smirk as Frisk suddenly spoke up.

"Undyne, no one can keep up with you… you bench two ton boulders..." Jake's face drained of color as Undyne started to laugh heartily again.

"Ya got that right brat!" Undyne cheers as Alphys sighs.

"S-Sorry bout her, This is Undyne, and I a-am Alphys. S-She c-can be a bit over drastic… s-so feel free to let me know if she gets t-too crazy." Penny smiles and nods.

"Sure thing." Penny says as Asgore stands up and kneels before Penny and Jake.

"I am Asgore Dreemurr, humbled and honored to meet you both. I would like to ask you two questions once all the formalities are done about how you knew to come here suddenly..." Frisk chuckles as she looks at Muffet whom waves.

"I would stay dear, but I just got a notice that my kin need my help at the bakery. I will introduce myself, I am Muffet, if ya want to buy something let me know dears." Muffet says as she climbs up into the ceiling and vanishes into a dark corner. Toriel returns and hands Penny and Jake their pie and tea before turning to Asgore with a glare.

"Does it matter how they knew?! They came for Frisk, she has friends who care and you want to question them? Perhaps they just had a feeling or just decided to explore the mountain and got lucky!" Toriel says angrily. "You don't need a reasoning for something to happen Asgore!" Toriel's eyes were filled with an anger.

"_They were married, Toriel broke it off from what I can tell..." _Frisk whispers quietly to Penny and Jake whom nod quietly. _"Also don't mention how long I have been gone, i'll explain it later to you."_ She says before standing straight. "Its okay Toriel, I don't blame him for being cautious, it is your people that are at risk with reintroduction to humankind, Humans may not have magic anymore, but technology wise we have advanced so much we don't know how everyone will react to you yet..." Toriel sighs and nods before glancing at Penny and Jake.

"That is true… it makes me wonder why you two were not surprised to see us. Everyone else is busy making plans for the day they can return to the outside..." Frisk smiles gently as she stands straight.

"That is another thing… You can come in now." Frisk calls out as the door to outside opens. It doesn't take long as Asriel suddenly walks in looking away with embarassment, Toriel and Asgore's eyes begin to widen. Toriel was the first to take a step towards him.

"A-A..." Toriel's words are at a loss as Asriel looks up at her before gently smiling. "Is that… _truly_ you? Is it real… I am not dreaming again am I?" Toriel asks as she stands just before him. He mentally exhales before smilingly brightly at Toriel.

"I am _Asriel_ as it gets… mom." He says and in that moment, she swiped him up in a hug. Asgore slowly walks over and joins the hug, for this was not the moment for anger, but joy as their son, their child Asriel was home.

"Asriel, I-I can't believe… I am so happy to see you again! B-But how? How did you..." Asriel glances away with a blush.

"Frisk… is the reason. Shes very persistent to help people..." Frisk walks over and smiles at Toriel and Asgore.

"We will explain more later, but it was harder to convince him to come with us, _all of us_ to the surface." She says, as Toriel breaks her hug and picks Frisk up before pulling her into a hug.

"_Thank you!"_ She cries into Frisk's neck. "I never thought if somehow he could comeback he would… I always feared I failed him. Ever since I saw him turn to dust that day nine hundred years ago…." She says, Asgore looks over and nods.

"Thank you Frisk, you a human have shown us more kindness than we deserve, from showing mercy… to bringing back _our_ son… thank you." Asgore says, Asriel was just surprised how easy it was going. Things started to wind down as Papyrus introduces himself to Asriel before letting Undyne and Mettaton do so next. Outside the window a hooded figure smiles while watching inside.

"_So things are going well… though Penny and Jake didn't wait. Ah well…" The Bard starts to walk away when he stops suddenly. "Perhaps it is time to see what happens in the past again, where all the trouble began, with the one known as… Merz."_ _The bard says as he vanishes into the darkness of the underground._

Hours passed by before everyone had settled down and most of everyone left. The last one was Asgore as he and Toriel discussed a few details before he left to his home in his castle. Toriel turns back to see Frisk, Penny, Jake, and Asriel all talking at the couch, each one was smiling and things just felt more alive with the four of them. She walks towards them and takes a seat in her rocking chair.

"Wow, that is crazy! I would have kept running even if she fell down exhausted." Penny exclaims as she listens in about how Frisk first fought Undyne.

"True… I wanted to but, She was lying there and I feared if I didn't do something she would have died. It was so hot there… so I helped her, and ever since then she hasn't been as mean to me since, a little snarky and rude… but in kind of a sisterly like way." Frisk says with a smile. It was at this time Toriel noticed how vibrant Frisk's eyes were. It was also when she stopped seeing her previous child sitting there and Frisk truly for whom she was, a very kind and loving soul. Frisk's golden eyes were miles away from the vibrant ruby eyes Chara held.

Toriel smiles as she thinks back upon the day Asriel found Chara, he was worried for them. She feared Chara for they were human… and she hadn't fully forgotten the days of war.

_Years ago…_

"_Mother!" Asriel's voice calls out to her. She was currently doing dishes as she prepared to make dinner. She places the plate down and walks into the living room. Her eyes widen as she sees the boy being carried by Asriel, bloody and injured. _

"_Asriel!" She didn't move as she called his name. Asriel looks up at her with pleading eyes. _

"_Mother, this person they were in the ruins and were hurt! Can you heal them?!" He pleads, his eyes filled with worry. She had two choices… Lie to him and then finish the human off and tell him she couldn't… or heal him here and save his life. The thought of lying caused a ping of pain through her chest as she walks up to him, her hand shaky as she saw the blood on the human. It hurt, but then she recalls that she had treated humans back during the war as well. Humans whom stood up for them. _

"_It will be okay little one." Toriel says as the human opens his eyes and looks up at her with pain. The bright ruby red eyes looking up at her causes her to lose herself in them. Like eyes of the humans whom struck down monsters, it held an evil, but not towards her kind…_

_Present time.._

'_It was so long ago… now I have a child with me that has eyes that wish to help and heal. To protect and guide… this is the human that I wish had fallen as dark as it is for me to wish that had fallen down here then. However… perhaps it was better for now then then.' _Toriel thinks with a smile as she looks at the group.

"Everything alright mother?" Asriel asks as she realizes that everyone was looking at her. She nods gently with a smile.

"Yes. I am still just baffled at what Frisk has done. Anyways, for tonight everyone can stay here. San brought an extra bed over to Asriel's room. So one of you may sleep in there and the other two will need to share the living room. I hope this is alright with you four." The four of them nod as Penny looks at Jake and then Frisk.

"I say Frisk takes the bed. She sounds like she needs a good rest better than me and Jake. Plus she is the one whom saved Asriel, I doubt you want a stranger in your room Asriel." Penny says as Jake nods. Toriel smiles and nods.

"Alright, I will get your beds ready and get some pillows and blankets for you two." Toriel says as Asriel looks at Penny and Jake.

"I… Thanks, sorry if I am not all that comfortable with you two yet..." Jake shakes his head with a smile.

"No, we should be sorry. We should have camped outside the entrance and waited like my gut said, but Penny wanted to explore being the first ones to arrive. We intruded on your home, and as such we should be the ones be apologizing." Penny nods in agreement. Frisk smiles as Toriel enters the room with pillows and blankets.

"So Toriel, what is the plan for Tomorrow?" Frisk asks as Toriel places the blankets and pillows down.

"Well, we figured we would get the group we would have tonight venture out and make first contact…" Penny and Jake look at each other before nodding.

"We could guide you to our city Henia, its a city in the mountains. Its placement is actually not too far from here and… well if we can help get your people settled in faster then I say we do it." Penny offers as Frisk nods.

"I think that is a great idea Penny, Henia has lots of space still to expand, and with the help of Monsters and Humans it could expand even further. Perhaps they could even reopen the Mines that were shutdown for extra jobs." Frisk says as she smiles brightly at the idea.

"Hmm, that sounds like a plan of action then children. I will let you four talk and settle in, do not stay up to late now. I am going to head to bed, goodnight everyone." Toriel says as a chorus of goodnights are returned. Toriel vanishes down the hall, the sound of a door opening and closing can be heard as Penny looks to Frisk.

"Now that she is gone… you want to explain what happened Frisk?" Frisk was looking down the hall when this suddenly came, causing her to jump slightly.

"You want to know why I came down here..." She says as Penny nods, Asriel looks at Penny then Frisk.

"I was… wondering that too Frisk. I learned of all the rumors from the other… children." Asriel says as Frisk inhales and sighs before Jake speaks out.

"Listen you two, I can understand you want to know… but can't you tell its ha-" Frisk shakes her head before looking forwards.

"Its fine Jake. I was gonna have to tell you guys sooner or later… Penny knows some of what I have gone through, though I never wanted to recount the full tale of what caused me to end up here." Frisk says as Penny takes Frisk's right hand, while Asriel takes her left. Frisk smiles gently before taking another deep breath. "So, besides very few people, I.. was not very well liked. In fact, before I moved to Henia I lived in another town. Belara, it is located just below the mountain where Henia is located at." Frisk states as Penny's eyes gently widen. Asriel was listening intently, his hand holding gently and firmly to hers. Jake's eyes narrow at Frisk waiting to hear more.

"I was an orphan, my father I never knew him. No one would tell me anything when I originally asked, and my mother had died recently as I could only figure out. I can only recall the day I woke up in the local doctor's office everything else is just missing, anyways I heard him talking about how disgraceful the people of the town were and how ignorant they were. He tended to me for a while before he left, and I took to the streets, people would stare at me with fear and disgust. There was only one whom showed me kindness, an elderly lady whom made this sweater for me the day I left the town on my own." She says as Asriel looks at her with worry.

"Y-You left your town alone?" He asks his hand tightens around hers, she gently smiles and tightens her own hand with his.

"Yes. I felt it would be better, as nearly everyone didn't want me there." Frisk says, her gaze falls to the floor. In the hallway, everyone was staring at Frisk, no one could tell there was two people spying on them. Toriel and Sans. Toriel's eyes were wide and towards the floor. Sans was staring off into the distance his eyes blank.

"_They… How can humans be so… cruel towards a child." _Toriel whispers quietly, Sans felt an anger spark in his chest. The idea, the thought, the image of Frisk as a child surrounded by people whom didn't like her. It was the same burning anger he felt when she tried Genocide, except this time it wasn't at her. Toriel felt sadness and pain, she only stayed up to make sure everyone was gonna be okay.

"That… is so despicable! How can people look at a child and refuse to help?!" Penny says as she turns her free hand into a fist.

"Penny." Jake says as he sighs. "Humans have been horrible always, you should know this from our classmates how easily they are quick to put people against each other." Jake leans forwards looking at Frisk. "You don't have to keep telling us if it hurts you Frisk, I personally know I have heard enough to understand, but its your call." Frisk smiles and nods at Jake before looking to Asriel.

"I want to finish, so it was winter that day… I had wandered off into the forest when I bumped into a group of people whom was helping Gaina my guardian move to Heinia. I had collapsed before them when they quickly assisted me to the fire they had and helped me warm up. After that, Gaina took me to Heina and I lived somewhat nicely there… until _that_ day came. The day I fell. We had gone on a trail hike towards the forest to go gather some herbs for Gaina's burning scents she had gotten into making. The Herbalist told her she could get the best from the forest her self for them since they would be fresher than when they ordered some and it would be cheaper to hike down for a short than it would be to order them." Frisk says as Asriel looks at her, his eyes widen some as he sorta puts things together.

"You were attacked… weren't you." He says weakly, his voice very quiet but loud enough to be heard.

"_yes." _Frisk whispers as she looks at everyone. "We had gotten to the forest and gotten the herbs, on our way back… then a group of young adults from Belara came into sight, they quickly recognized me and… started to boast that it was their lucky day." The tension in the room began to thicken.

_Five Years ago…_

"_I can't believe it! Look guys! Its her! It really is our lucky day!" The man says with glee, however the of five group looks over to Gaina and Frisk, Gaina was an elderly looking lady with white hair. The look in the group's eyes were not one of good intentions. Frisk grips Gaina's hand tightly, she had a scarf around her neck of a deep purple color. _

"_Damn the little thing lived?" Another spoke as the main guy looks at the group and then at her._

"_I can still remember the day her mother was put down for being an abomination. The damn parents didn't finish the job because she was a little brat still! I say we finish the job!" He says as Gaina quickly turns to frisk._

"_Run!" She screams as she moves in the path to block the group from Frisk, she may have been no longer in her prime, yet she was not dead yet. The group began to move towards them as Frisk began to terrorifyingly climb the mountain. _

"_Don't use your arrows or knives. Fists only, then we can use the rocks to make it look like an 'Accident'." The man says as the group began to get close. Frisk climbs quickly up the mountain side, her skillful climbing allowing her to get up the rather small grab spots available. Three of them took it upon themselves to take care of Gaina. While the main leader and another starts climbing after Frisk. The main one pulls out his bow and nooks an arrow in. _

"_That scarf will be your downfall!" He screams with glee. The arrow is sent flying as Frisk quickly reacts and moves her head. Her scarf is ripped and unfolds off her as it falls to the ground. She quickly climbs upon a ledge as the group leader growls. "Finish off the old lady, the brat wont survive alone out here." He says with a smile. As screams of pain are sent out before a loud crack. The sound of a large rock being dropped next is heard as Frisk on a ledge wince and begins to quietly sob. Gaina… was gone. _

_Present time…_

"And then I fell here… I got lost on the way back to Heina, but I didn't care. Seeing the hole, I just felt… empty so I walks over and fell in." Silence rings in the room as Asriel gets up and squeezes next to Frisk before pulling her into a hug. He could tell she was trying to fight off tears from the memory. "Anyways..." She says with a smile. "Thank you for that Asriel. Lets not dwell on that, I have felt better since I came here… I have met so many people along the way during this journey. And we can talk more later on… tomorrow we head out on a new venture, Its time to get everyone else a place to live." Frisk says before climbing off the couch. Penny sighs and shakes her head.

"Only you can shrug off the trouble and act like its no trouble Frisk..." Penny starts as she and Jake get up and grab their pillows. "However… don't hold it in if ya have people to confide in now. It aint good for you." Frisk looks at Penny as Asriel walks up to her.

"Shes right, don't hold everything in alright Frisk?" Asriel says causing Frisk to look at him, her smile grows before nodding.

"Alright, if I have any issues, I'll talk to you guys." Frisk replies causing Asriel to lose his worry look in his eyes as he takes Frisk's hand into his own again. Penny however looks at their hands and looks at Asriel face, seeing a look in his eyes as she begins to smirk.

'_This should be fun, does he like her? Oooh I can't wait to tease them about one another~' _Penny mews in her mind as she places her pillow on the floor next to the couch as Jake tilts his head. The sound of Frisk and Asriel heading to their beds is head while Penny and Jake get settled for rest.

"Don't you want to lie on the couch?" Penny shakes her head as she looks at him.

"You can have it, I don't mind this time, it was my idea to come here so I can suffer a bit of floor since you came with." Jake blinks in surprise and smiles at her.

"Aight, thanks sis." He says before gently throwing his pillow at the end of the couch before climbing over her with blanket in hand. The two lie down and get comfy. "So, Think our parents will be happy about this?" Jake asks as he gets a quick chuckle of a response.

"No way." Penny says from the floor before closing her eyes. Off in Asriel's room. Frisk is climbing into her bed as Asriel looks around before looking at the bed.

"Afraid to sleep for fear of waking up to realize it was all a dream?" Asriel jolts to look at Frisk whom was looking at him while sitting in her bed.

"Y-Yeah… I still can't believe it…. How many years went past, how many resets did you do Frisk?" He asks with seriousness taking a seat on his bed. Frisk hums as she looks up at the ceiling before lying down.

"Five years… well over a thousand resets. Finally everyone can be happy as I can make it. You were the last person I could save." She says with a straight forward tone.

"Why? I still don't understand why. I mean I am grateful and all, but… I feel like my life wasn't worth delaying everyone's return." Frisk turns on her side and glares at him.

"Your mother's happiness, your father's happiness. Are you saying that you'd be fine with being left in this mountain alone with them on your mind and being okay with being forgotten after seeing them this happy? Even when Toriel found me she held no happiness. She looked glad, but she was hurting inside to see another human child!" Frisk says sternly. Asriel looks at her and looks away.

"… I guess I shouldn't try to look for a reason why it had to be done, what reason did _you_ want to bring me back though." Frisk looks at him as her eyes soften. She rolls back onto her back before humming again.

"I… don't know. I just, couldn't leave without you. It hurt, the last time I tried… I found myself standing in the 'death' screen again… and that was right after we got outside." Asriel's eyes widen.

"Frisk… you didn't..." Frisk nods her head as she sighs.

"My chest hurt so much thinking about it, thinking about you being alone… I lost control of my legs and walked off the ledge before everyone. Sans berated me next run for it, he was upset at me for doing that and all I could do was stare off with a depressed look before he realized I was bothered by something else." Frisk says as suddenly she feels a hand take hers.

"Don't you ever do that again! I don't care how much your emotionally hurting from something about me or else wise. Don't you ever hurt yourself or kill yourself again!" He pleads in an terrorfied tone, His emerald eyes filled with so worry and fear, it caused a tightening her her chest.

"I… Alright. Sorry for scaring you Asriel." She says softly, his grip doesn't lighten as his eyes lock to hers.

"You promise?" Frisk's eyes widen, her golden eyes glowing in the dim light. "You promise?!" He asks again, this time with more emotion. She gives a nod with a slowly growing smile.

"Promise." She says as his grip lightens. "So, what was your reasoning for worrying for me so much?" Asriel's gaze falls to the bed.

"...Like Chara, your special to me… Unlike him… you gave up so much to save me, where he… wasn't the nicest." He says as Frisk nods.

"He..." Frisk hesistates wondering if she should mention Chara's involvement in some events. Better now then never… "Still isn't. I would be lying if I said he didn't try to influence me after I fell down here." Asriel's eyes snap up.

"That is impossible, hes dead… his soul is go-" Frisk shakes her head.

"No, hes _here, _in mount Ebott, but not as a living being. I don't know what he is, a type of spirit perhaps. Yet he… tried to get me to strike down Toriel once." She says as a thought crosses her mind. _'And convinced me once that it was the only way to save you… I was such an idiot.'_ Frisk mentally shrugs off the thought. "However, he vanished a while back so I don't know where he is now or if hes still around." Asriel looks at her before sighing.

"It don't matter anymore." He says shaking his head. "I need to move on, Chara… he was family. However, I can't move on if I don't let go. Hes gone from the living, from my day to day life. I have to repay you, for this chance you gave me, something I… _wanted_ for years… but gave up long before you came." He says before climbing up next to Frisk sitting next to her.

"You can move on, just don't forget about him. He was part of who you were… you also became one with him." Asriel's gaze falls to the floor with a sigh.

"Yeah… I did. However, it was that moment I regret the most. When a monster merges with a human, typically it means their souls and minds become one. One thing no book ever explains is how delayed the memories are given, and that the souls have to work together." Asriel says as Frisk slides off to sit right next to him. "Once we had arrived at the town, I was ready to lay his body down in the flowers there. I hesitated when I realized the flowers weren't the same as ours, and then I was spotted." Frisk's eyes widen as she realizes where its heading.

"Chara… he tried to get you to kill them didn't he?" Asriel nods with a growing frown.

"I never got any of his memories, the first thing to start to be felt by both souls is their desires. And his desire to _kill,_ to absolutely _slaughter humans!"_ He exclaims quietly. His hands grip his knees before shaking his head. "I didn't know whom he was at all. I thought he wanted to be family, but for what I could tell he wanted to use me, use my family to kill humans." Asriel says before taking a deep breath. Exhaling Frisk could tell he was shaking from the memory.

"Listen, lets get some rest. If you have trouble then wake me. Toriel will get upset if we stay up too late now." Asriel smiles and gives a gentle chuckle.

"Yeah… hey Frisk, tonight could I sleep next to you?" Asriel asks as he looks at her. "All this talk, kinda has me shaken up." He says gently with a weak chuckle. Frisk gives a smile before nodding.

"Sure Asriel." She says as she climbs under the covers and scoots over. Asriel slides in next to her as she wraps her arms around his chest and lays her head on his chest causing him to stutter and blush. "But I am gonna use you as my pillow." She says cheerfully. He feels a small chuckle escape his lips as he relaxes and lets her snuggle to him.

"Alright… Frisk? Thanks again and goodnight." He says before closing his eyes.

"Anytime Asriel, goodnight." She responds as the two drift off to sleep.

_Years ago_

_Heltin Mansion._

"_So this is the day Merz vanish." The Bard says as he wanders through the halls of a large mansion. "The style is akin to the Japanese style of my world. Interesting." He says as he walks past a girl with pink hair holding a small girl in her arms. _

"So Kina, how is things between you and Diake." A girl asks, her hair dark with red tips with silver eyes. She was wearing a maroon themed kimono.

"Well, especially since this little one came into our lives. Who is my precious droplet?" Kina says looking at the child in her arms. "So Ruby, when you gonna talk to Merz about taking things further? You two can't keep this silly relationship to kisses and gropes forever." Kina says with a smile on her face. Kina's pinkish eyes glint with glee. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with long pants.

"Soon, but first I must go out and deal with the my daily routine for my magic. Also don't forget to go visit father after lunch." Kina gives a chuckle before nodding.

"I will, I find it funny he insists on all of you to call him 'Lord Mazerin' yet he always accepts it when you or I call him father. Speaking of which I need to get this little one to her father." Kina says as she gently raises the infant in her arms.

"_Poor girl. The source of the ability. Her soul being used as a power source to load, save, and reset. No telling how much pain it put her through each time Frisk reset. To think she accepted this thinking she was helping everyone." The Bard says as he makes his way towards a door, the sound of a spar going on inside. Phasing through it as if he wasn't even there to begin with as he sees before him the next part of the tale he wishes to know._

"Take this!" A blast of fire shoots across the room to an elderly man with golden hair whom blocks it with a rush of water from thin air. The elderly man was wearing a white and golden kimono, while the attacker was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of baggy pants.

"Your still as cocky as ever Merz." The man says as his emerald eyes stare at the attacker. 'Merz' was a six foot one tall monster, covered head to toe in dark blue and dark crimson colored fur. He looked akin to a fox as he growls, narrowing his cerulean eyes as he looks at the elderly man.

"Shut up pops. One day I'll kick your ass and show I can handle my magic just fine!" Merz calls out as the elderly man.

"If you say so. Now there is something I wished to speak to you about." The man says as he moves away towards a cushion in the back of the room. Taking a seat on the floor and giving a very serious look at Merz causing the young monster to take a seat across from him.

"Yes… Mazerin?" He says taking it serious. 'Mazerin' smiles as he nods.

"Now as you know, you are the only Monster to be born with the power of a mage and the magic of being a monster, while your twin Kina has become fully human with no magic or ability to call her own." Merz sits there listening as Mazerin looks at him with a glare. "And as such with both powers in your hand it is a very dangerous combination, and to that extent I have decided to give something to help control your abilities some, yet it comes with a price." Merz looks at Mazerin with a dark glare.

"What price?" Mazerin smile gently.

"First off you cannot tell anyone in this house of the deal I am making, second… you will be leaving after if you accept it." Merz's eyes narrow dangerously.

"What makes you think I would accept under those conditions." Merz says as Mazerin gives a gentle chuckle.

"True, especially since you and your older sister Ruby have a thing going on… anyways Thirdly, you will train someone in the future." He says before pulling out a box from behind him out of thin air. Opening it up reveals a gauntlet with a golden orb where the armor protects the back of the hand. "This is a gauntlet with an orb of my magic designed to help control and amplify magic used in it. Also to answer your question..." Before Merz could act the Gaultlet was forcing itself onto his right hand. "You don't get a choice my son, This is farewell from me." Mazerin says, his eyes careless as he watches his son try to fight the gauntlet before he sticks his hand out and causes him to be trapped in a dark orb of magic.

In an instant Merz was gone from the world as the Bard's eyes were wide before narrowing in rage.

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOUR KNOWINGLY DAMAGING SPACE TIME DOING THAT! YOU KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IN THE PREVIOUS LIFETIME OF MAGIC, YOU ACTUALLY DESIGNED THE SPLITTING OF THE MULTI VERSE!" The bard screamed as he realizes Mazerin's willingness to disregard safety of everything. The world was still as he screams. "Damn him! Did he know how much mental trauma would happen to everyone if the worlds suddenly merged without the reset of MY friend?! Without someone sacrificing their soul to protect THEM!" He screams before taking a deep breath. "Calm down, its fine. His spell now just sends Merz to the point in time he meets the group. Its cool, timeline is nolonger flubbernucked in the sack anymore. Thank gaia-loving timelord that none of the Sand Guardians picked up on his actions or they would have died before all this." He says before looking at Mazerin._

Time begins to move again, quickly speeding by to a later date, the room is open to a large table where a large group of people were gathered. Some monster, some human. The tension could be seen easily as monster and humans were glaring at one another. The elderly man was missing from the group, there was six humans and seven monsters of different species. Eating calmly yet there was one of the monsters whom was just toying with their food. A sigh escapes their lip. A human slams his utensils at the sigh.

"You got something to say?!" He says with a glare, the human had dark blue eyes as he glares at the pinked eyed monster whom shrinks at his gaze.

"N-No! I am just-" Before a hand blocks their vision. Fox like in nature as a burly man with soft yellow eyes look at the human.

"Enough!" He yells as he looks at the human. "I get everyone is still on edge with our brother-" a human scoffs as the one from before stands up and looks at the large fox monster.

"our brother? He may have been a mage, but he was a monster. He took the power belonging to Kina!" The human yells as another monster stands up.

"You expect him to be that greedy just because of something he was born with?!" A feline like monster says as they turn to the fox like. "Egel, you seriously can't keep protecting them and their outbursts like this!" The monster says with anger in their voice.

"Your lot are all so weak, if Mazerin didn't forbid us from fighting I would have all your heads!" A human yells as suddenly a roar of thunder strikes overhead.

"_ENOUGH"_ A voice yells across the room, the ones standing aside 'Egel' jump in surprise as everyone looks to the end, to see an elderly man and a woman. "I am dissapointed in all of you. While Ruby is out doing work for me, and Merz is missing you all are FIGHTING!" He yells with anger. "I can understand your anger and stress everyone, but for now we must hope Merz is okay." The man says as 'Egel' looks at him.

"Mazerin, your too calm about this! You took it upon yourself to teach him why are you not worried?" Mazerin sighs as he looks at Egel.

"Because I trust my children to make it through. Now let us finish our meal. Jana dear, thank you for telling me the situation go rest now your looking paler than normal today." Mazerin says as he looks to the woman to his side. She smiles gently and nods.

"I will, Egel when you get time will you bring some spare food to my room later? I will eat then." She says as Egel nods with a smile.

"Yes mother, I will." Egel says as time comes to another halt.

"_This is odd, so Kina doesn't intervene here? Perhaps later… I should head back… From what I can tell I should arrive a year after everyone has settled in." Bard says as he phases out of the world. Letting it resume its course._

_To be continued…_

"**Alright, I know Cliff hanger, rough chapter near the end. But hey I got it out before midnight my time. So im still on schedule! I had a lot to do today that caused this delay ill do better next time!"- Durai**


	4. To Tell

**Chapter Four**

**To Tell**

"_**Its so hard."**_

"_**Never been easy to say."**_

"_**To tell..."**_

"_**What I want to say in my heart."**_

"_**So I will with my action."**_

_**AN: Sorry for the delayed Release. As punishment… I shall write the next chapter and get it out sooner.**_

_**Also… Sorry for it being short.**_

_Monster's Record_

_Entry one_

"_We were granted audience with the 'Mayor' of this city known as 'Heina'. However, it was interesting that thanks to Frisk and her friends… we were able to get a rather warm welcome."_

"_The Mayor said that if we would willingly work to uphold a benefit for the city that our kind is welcome. I believe my offer to retrieve valuable materials from Mount Ebott was the true reason though."_

"_However, we do have a home… dust above, an actual home! I appointed Frisk our main mediator for both of our races. She saved us, and shes one of them. While none know us except her."_

"_It is a surprise that it took five years for her to save us. She truly knows our race, our people to live that long alone among our kind."_

"_Anyways, she will be our 'ambassador' to protect our rights. Granted shes ill-equipped for such, I trust she will do her best."_

"_After all, her and my son are getting along great."_

"_Final negotiations__have landed me and my family a decent sized plot to live, they now go by 'Acres' of land, we got a full acre of land… its not as big as before then again we were thousands living in one plot back then..."_

"_I will begin to get that home built. Two weeks… er make it three. It will take me three weeks to get it built, after all I am not in my prime anymore."_

"_Hopefully, Toriel will not mind returning to live in the same household."_

"_Asgore Dreemurr, Lord of Monsters. May the lady watch over us."_

_Nearly One Year later._

_Dreemurr house._

A house two stories tall, it wasn't all that large, the house was on the edge of forested snow covered land. Nearby was several houses, everyone of the houses were realitively normal except the one across the Dreemurr home, there lied a rather familiar house with two mailboxes one of them overstuffed. A yell escapes the Dreemurr's yard as a young man with white fur in a dark green sweater and gray winter pants. A ball of snow flies past him as a young girl comes running at him with another in hand. Her brown hair was past her shoulders as she wore a dark purple sweater with a singular blue stripe on it with brown winter pants.

"I will get you Asriel!" The girl calls out, she was smiling as her golden yellow eyes glint with revenge and anger. While her target 'Asriel' rolls to the side and looks up at her with worry and fear, his emerald green eyes glinting in the light reflected by the white snow around them.

Asriel was now taller, he looked more built as well. His height reached six foot three, he was definitely more well off than he was a year ago. The woman was quickly identified as Frisk, she too was taller now, in fact she was five foot seven tall, somewhat shorter than Asriel, but her figure was more apparent, she now had some more curve to her body and grown in other areas. She now was more of a 'C' cup thanks to finally being able to eat properly after

"Oh crap!" Asriel calls out as he dodges another snowball, before he looks at the girl. "COME ON FRISK IT WAS JUST A JOKE!" He calls out. Moments ago he had snuck up behind her and dropped a snowball into her sweater while sneaking attacking another to the front when she jolted in surprise, landing one that slid down into her sweater again.

"A JOKE?! MY BREASTS ARE FREEZING NOW!" Frisk yells as she chases him, she scoops up snow with her left hand and throws the one in her right before quickly forming and throwing the newly made snowball. Asriel dodges her first one, when he looks to see Frisk's next throw he finds himself suddenly on the ground groaning as a sharp pain shoots through him, one of cold and true pain.

"C-Cheap shot..." Asriel says as he holds his groin. She nailed him with a tightly compacted snowball in his own weak spot.

"Hmph" Frisk turns away with a smirk. "You know you deserved it." Asriel looks at her, his eyes filled with a level of happiness.

"T-True, I shouldn't have done that second attack and f-froze yer nips." He says with a smile, Frisk's face turns to him with a smile before she reaches down to him with her hand.

"Get up, I know it didn't hurt you that bad." Asriel gives a weak chuckle before taking her hand in his. She pulls him up as he brushes off the snow and gives a very real gasp.

"It still hurts. Gah. Anyways, that was fun Frisk, its always nice to get out and do something like this every so often… especially since its been so stormy as of late. Granted… we did get all those games to play indoor to pass the time atleast. I never expected to see how crazy human technology is, then again… we only had computers for basic stuff and I never got to use them. Too bad mom won't let us try those crazy cool looking 'VR' games." Asriel says with a sigh.

"I get you want to play them, but come on… Mom doesn't want us to get lazy and play games all day." Frisk says as she walks past Asriel and looks at the house, her gaze then rises to the blue sky with not a single cloud there with the golden rays of sunlight shining down upon her face. "A year, its been nearly a year since we left the mountain… you know we haven't had either of our birthdays yet, when is yours exactly?" Frisk asks as she looks back to Asriel.

"Eheheh, its kinda next week, five days to be exact.. I almost forgot till you mentioned it, and since I was a flower still and not even alive last year when it came I kinda forgot." Frisk stares at Asriel with wide eyes. "Frisk?" He asks as she stares at him quietly, suddenly Frisk leaps at him causing the two of them to fall to the ground.

"You have the same day of birthday as me!" She cheers with a smile. "This makes it so much easier to consider gifts, less time to worry when it is!" She says with a smile. While she is busy cheering and hugging Asriel with glee, whom of which is still surprised as he tries to pry her off him. A female monster with white fur and a purple dress looks at the two from a window. Inside, Toriel was watching the two as she turns away from her two children.

"Asgore." She says as she turns to a similar looking monster male. His horns dulled and golden hair trimmed as he reads a newspaper.

"Yes Toriel?" He asks with a yawn. He held a tired look, as if he just woke up.

"Next week is Asriel's birthday, and apparently it is Frisk's too." Asgore places the paper down before looking at Toriel.

"Really?" He says as a smile grows on his face. "Turning seventeen aren't they? Granted that means Asriel is much closer to when he passed away… We will need to tell him eventually the duties that line up for next year." Asgore says with a smile.

"No need to damper his mood, granted I feel bad for Frisk when that happens. She is truly the daughter I wished for when I was younger. Sweet and smart. Seventeen, you know sometimes despite the fact they have their own rooms and we have given them 'The talk'. I find Asriel in Frisk's room snuggling. I believe the two are unaware of their affection for each other. I know Frisk's eyes get lost looking at Asriel when hes working out or when hes practicing with that sword he got." Toriel says with a smile. "I don't disapprove though. They would be perfect for one another, and… I would have no other person take care of our son till their end other than Frisk." Toriel says with a smile as she stands next to Asgore.

"True, she is a soul that is rare indeed. Toriel, though I know you no longer hold the same feelings for me… thank you for forgiving me and letting us move on from those days. I doubt I could handle the kids or even handled everyday this year without your help and the children around." Asgore says as he places his newspaper down. "I still got much to do as a father, but hopefully I will be given the time to do so, you so as well as a mother, your love for them is boundless compared to the care I wish to give them." He says as Toriel gives a chuckle.

"It has been sometime to see you so humble again." Asgore gives a loud sigh before giving Toriel a frown.

"I am just old Tor, I am exhausted and learning all this stuff feels meaningless. A year, then what happens will all that we worked for come to naught? Who guides everyone then? After Asriel died, I felt that I would forever be stuck in the position of king, and here I am… having to face the future mortality of my life again. I accepted when we had Asriel, but now I feel I have lost my way." Toriel's face falls before she moves to another recliner and looks at him.

"Your not the only one whom saw a life without Asriel for the rest of time. However, lets live for the time for our son… and Frisk." Asgore gives a nod before smiling at Toriel.

"Yes. Now what should we do for their birthday?" Asgore asks, Toriel only returns the smile as she stands up.

"I will bake them a cake, I think since its been nearly a year we can make it extra big as way to make up for last year's lack of birthday and a way to celebrate how long we manage to see the sun in so many years." Toriel says as she stands up. "Perhaps you could cover the gifts however, don't spend much on those darn 'Video Games'. The last we need to encourage their crazy addiction of those things to expand." Asgore looks at Toriel before shaking his head sighing.

"Alright. I am to guess I should let Undyne, Alphys, Sans and Papyrus know? Those are the closest four to them at this time since the rest have become so busy." Toriel nods as she moves to the kitchen and begins to glance at their groceries. A figure very faintly appears, though it seems to not be present to anyone around.

_The glances around, His form faded as he makes himself unnoticeable to all around him. He looks around taking in the layout of the house. The kitchen was an open and connected to a dinning room and the living room making a large L-shape, A set of stairs goes up against the wall in the dining room closest to the living room. Under it lies a few doors and a hallway further down. The bard goes up stairs to see about six doors upstairs. Three on each side and notices there is room to build a catwalk up there and room to expand._

"_So this is their new home? Interesting, I like it." Bard says as he peeks into each of the rooms, the first on the left was a bathroom, fit for a royal family. Asgore had gone full out on designing the place. The right room was slightly feminine, but very tomboyish. It had to be Frisk's room. It had a queen size bed in the middle far end against the wall with two windows on either side complete with two nightstands. A few steps to the right were a double dresser and a mirror next to a built in closet. On the otherside of the bed was a desk with a computer, it had room for doing things as writing or study. There was a large bookshelf filled with books and game cases. The light purple walls did atleast make the room feel homey for him as he investigated._

_He left Frisk's room and walks down the hall, the next left one was empty. Though roughly the same size as Frisk's. They appeared to be the size of a common small house's master bedroom plus a little more room. On the right however was a dull green room, it had a similar layout except there were a few items laying about. More games than Frisk's in the bookshelf and a TV with a few consoles hooked up. Over by the dresser was a sword on a rather empty sword rack, it appeared to be a long-sword of some type. A few game posters and other masculine items laying about, It had to be Asriel's room. _

"_Very much like my room except… bigger. Damn I miss it, oh well perhaps I can find time to play some of the games of this world's one day. I wonder if they have a version of my favorites…" Bard says as he looks around before leaving the room, he checks the rest to see they are as well empty. "Wow, expecting one day to use em… or perhaps built them in advance because he wants to give this house to Asriel or Frisk or perhaps both for their familes… haha… Asgore really wants what is best." He says as he walks back down and watches from the top of the stairs. "Now to see the next part of the show." He watches the living room waiting for the next bit of the story._

"So Asriel." Frisk's voice calls out as she and Asriel walk in from the cold outside. "You busy tomorrow?" Frisk asks as she glances at him. Asriel thinks it over before glancing at a calendar in the kitchen.

"Eh… I think our company needs us in a raid tomorrow why?" He says trying remember previous commitments. Frisk frowns as she looks at him.

"Its, nothing. Was wanting to see if you wanted to go to town with me." Frisk says softly, dejection in her voice that goes right past Asriel. However Toriel, whom was listening in calls out.

"Why not go with her and spend the day in town tomorrow Asriel, its supposed to be real nice weather wise." Toriel says as Asriel looks at her with a frown.

"But me and Frisk promised to help on the raid tomorrow, its a new fight they added in earlier this week on Fatal Fantasy." Asriel says trying to her only for Toriel to look at him then Frisk.

"I see, well do as you wish then. Its not my feelings your hurting." Toriel says, causing Asriel to jump slightly before looking at Frisk whom was walking towards the stairs.

'_Ah crap, Sorry guys.' _"H-Hey Frisk." He says, his face heated as he looks at her, Frisk stops as she looks at him. "I uh, sure we can go. Besides its just a stupid game right?" Asriel says. His hand on the back of his neck, showing a look of pain on his face. _'I really gotta stop putting so many hours into them anyways… I'll send them a message on d-cord. I hope… Frisk isn't mad at me.' _He finally breaks free from his thoughts and takes in the look on Frisk's face. Utter joy. _'Oh shit...' _She had shopping in her 'to do' list.

"Thank you Asriel!" She says running up the stairs, Asgore gives a chuckle before looking to Asriel.

"I'll triple your allowance for this month." He says before Toriel smiles and gives her own light laugh.

"I'll make sure dinner is ready for when you two get home as well. Take your time tomorrow dear." She says as Asriel slumps over and heads to upstairs. Once hes out of hearing range Toriel and Asgore gives another round of laughter.

"Haha, The boy is truly hopeless to his feelings." Asgore says as Toriel wipes a tear from her left eye.

"Yes, and Frisk is too hopeful that Asriel will notice her. The two are blind to what they feel, to be young right Asgore?" Toriel says for Asgore to nod. To be young indeed.

Upstairs Asriel comes to a stop at Frisk's doorway. While her door was closed he wanted to knock and ask her what her plans were for tomorrow, but stops.

'_I… I deserve the extra shopping, I should have went with it initially. Perhaps I can find something for her birthday! Yeah, that will help make up for it!'_ Asriel nods his head with determination. A plan? No a goal was set. Find Frisk something nice while in town! He starts walking when he gets to his door and realizes one major problem that he had been ignoring entirely. _'I DON'T KNOW WHAT FRISK TRULY LIKES! OH GOD WHAT KIND OF PERSON AM I TO IGNORE SUCH?!' _He screamed in utter terror inside his mind.

Meanwhile in Frisk's room, she was feeling giggly as her chest flutters with excitement.

'_Me and Asriel, going OUT! I can't believe it! I hope he don't invite Jake and Penny… I don't want to be rude, I want it to be just us!' _She looks to her phone on her nightstand just beside her bed. She turns the screen on before quickly moving to her contacts. One last thing she needed…

"Please pick up today..." She says before selecting a contact on her phone. The ringing happens as she waits patiently when suddenly a voice comes through.

"_Yello!" _A cheer comes through.

"Penny! Thank god you picked up today." Frisk says as a chuckle comes through.

"_Why would I? I know I have been busy lately, but I will always call back and make time to talk to you Frisk, whats up?"_ Penny asks as it sounds like shes cooking in the background.

"I need your… fashion skills today." The sound of two metal objects hit as Penny cheers.

"_Is this so?! So did you finally ask him out?!"_ Penny asks as Frisk's face heats up.

"Not exactly? But we are going out into town tomorrow… just us." Frisk says as a whistle could be heard over the phone..

"_Girl, you are hopeless. You have the sexiest monster alive as your 'step-brother' and you know you have the hots for him. Yet your so afraid of telling despite the fact that hes killed you in that fucked up loophole of a game inside the mountain, despite fighting things that have caused you pain and seen more shit than most human have seen, yet the idea of asking the love of your life out on a freakin date, makes you the most scared girl I have ever seen you be." _Penny says before a sigh comes through the call. _"Listen Frisk, your my friend and I am gonna say this now… ASK. HIM. DIRECTLY. I promise you won't be disappointed. Anyways If you want to look good, start showing me whatcha got, cause we both know you won't fit in my clothes yet. You've grown yet you still got some growin to do with all that neglect you put your body through." _She says, Frisk nods before she looks at the phone and taps on the screen, selecting an icon that causes a camera window to pop up.

An hour passes with the two deciding their plan of actions, Asriel had decided to also pick out the outfit for tomorrow's trip before he slumps onto his bed and stares at the ceiling.

'_Out… we are going out… is, this a date? N-no… I doubt Frisk would like me in that capacity, she can do better than me. I mean who'd want to spend their life with the guy who tried to kill them for crying out loud!'_ Asriel mentally chuckles, though it was more of a pained chuckle. _'But, I can dream right? I want… to protect her till she closes her eyes for good. Shes human, she has what another eighty years in the least before she likely dies...'_ The idea, the thought. _'frisk dying… oh god I can't even imagine it! What would I do if she went senile and forgot who I was?'_ The thoughts piling one one after another. The idea of being forgotten by Frisk, the idea of her dying before him or even in his arms. His gut churned in disgust. _"Why? Why did I have to be born a monster, I would rather die than live on after shes gone..."_ He quietly says just before a knock on the door wakes him out of his daze. He sits up to see Toriel walk in with a smile.

"Hello dear, I hope I didn't bother you." Toriel says before getting a shake from Asriel.

"Nah, I was just thinking..." Asriel says as his mindly slightly wanders back to the painful thoughts. His

"Frisk being human right?" Asriel jumps as he looks at her. "I heard you through the door, believe it or not we have exceptional hearing when we want it." Toriel says with a smile before closing the door behind her.

"...yeah." He says quietly, Toriel moves next to him and takes a seat on the end of the bed.

"You do know we have to accept our own mortality too, its only a year before we have to live like its our last. I plan to care for you and Frisk until the very moment I can no longer." Toriel says, Asriel's eyes move away from his mother's placement.

"Yeah, I know. There isn't a day I haven't thought about that." He says before a sigh escapes his lips. "I hate living like that, I hate thinking I am gonna have to watch Frisk grow old, I mean… she is just a human and I am a monster, our worlds are so different despite the fact she tries to live in our world." Asriel says as his hands clutch at his bed.

"Did you know that me and your father were once on this surface many years ago before the war broke out?" Toriel starts, Asriel's gaze turns to her with a curious glance. "It wasn't all that long to be honest, but Humans and Monsters lived in harmony. I have even saw some Humans and Monsters have affection for one another. I never understood why but we were forbidden to be bound to one another." Asriel's face turns to one of confusion as he suddenly speaks.

"What does this have to do with me? And my feelings for Frisk?" He asks, his voice still one of being lost in what he should do.

"Well, There were plenty of Monsters whom came to funerals for Humans, some even were never seen after those days. We knew what happened, Humans while finite have some sort of allure that some monsters adore, but if it wasn't for the law back then… I am sure they would have pursued their feelings to them. She may be here for a finite amount of time, but so are we. We just do not know when our time will come, sometimes we live for decades or more… sometimes we see the ones whom were just not old enough die. I have seen Monsters no older than fifteen die before my eyes Asriel, so life is unexpected live it and don't let your feelings drag you down Okay?" Toriel says, Asriel's eyes turn to the floor.

"You would be fine with me loving Frisk then?" Toriel nods.

"I am all for it, I would rather have her, the adopted child I love to care for my son then some girl that may break his heart." Toriel says with a smile, Asriel gives a gentle chuckle.

"Not afraid of her breaking my heart are you?" Toriel shakes her head.

"Not in the slightest Asriel, If it didn't work out, she would know just the words to say to make it as painless and keep you there with her for the rest of her days." Asriel looks towards his window, the white light of the sun peering through.

"Thanks mom." Toriel reaches over and gives Asriel a hug.

"Anytime my child. Now, Lunch will be ready soon so don't let it get cold this time. I won't reheat it for you again." She says before letting him go and standing up. Asriel nods before he looks over to his computer.

'_So I wonder if there is anyplace in town that wouldn't mind a monster like me to enter and have food with Frisk.' _He moves over and pulls out his chair pushed against his desk before taking a seat and opens a window on his computer. The sounds of typing heard in the room as he looks about. _'Come on… Monsters only… Humans only… Come on! Where is… Wait...' _His eyes stop on blue text, 'Monster, or Human. All welcome to taste the taste of the Legendary sights and smells of the Underground. For nostalgia or for a learning experience! Come to...' His eyes widen as his face turns to a smile. _'The UnderCafe… I couldn't have had a more aptly named place that sounds homey than ever especially for a bite to eat to think of the good times.'_ Asriel thinks to himself as he begins to browse their web page.

'_Foods based from each area of the underground… authentic favorites of the most well known Monsters… No way! Gemstone light private rooms for order? And they have specialized drinks of all kinds? Lets see...' _His eyes roll over the text, his face growing with joy and excitement. _'Chilly-Tea; an ice-cold tea with strong flavor of the snowdin's well kept secret the Ize-Berry. The Soul tea, made from golden flowers known as buttercups, poisionus raw, but refined into a delicious sweet tea that gives a reinvigorating feel afterward… Drinks for couples Two Souls. A specialize drink made from several fruits and berries from both underground and the surface! The blue is the human's flavors with the red being the monster's flavors. In the middle they mix to make a treat that is to be shared by both parties...'_ His heart starts pounding, the idea of him and Frisk sharing a drink… it was exciting and yet it scared him.

'_What if Frisk decides after she didn't-… No stop. No negative thoughts. Tomorrow you and her are going out and… perhaps you can surprise her with a gift.' _Asriel nods his head with a smile. Leaning back he wonders what to do now that he has plans… reaching into his pocket he pulls out his phone and looks at the screen. _'Lets see...' _His thumb moves about the screen. _'Do I have enou- Wait dad the hell that is not three times my allowance! Urgh I am gonna hate shopping tomorrow… this is way more than I need or plan to use. Maybe I can save some for a rainy day?' _Can? No he would. You never know when you will need the emergency funds… he types away on his phone putting a portion of the money into a locked saving that can't be spent.

As he looks away from the phone he hears a door open and slam as someone is heard running down the hall and down the stairs. He stands up and moves to exit his room. Once out he walks towards the top of the stairs and looks down to see his mother smiling while looking to the door.

"Did Frisk run off somewhere?" He asks, for Toriel to look up at him before nodding.

"Yes, Penny came by and the two were going to have bit of a girls' moment it seems." Toriel says as sighs with a shake of his head.

"That girl is crazy… I don't understand how Frisk is such good friends with her. Shes… reckless and too… grabby." Asriel says recalling how Penny loved to latch onto people she knew physically… he always felt uncomfortable when she latched onto him with hugs and arm grabs.

"Haha. Shes open, and loves to be more hands on with her affection. Your brother Chara was no where near affectionate so your not used to it." Toriel says as Asriel gives a chuckle.

"Yeah, he was more of a distance affection type..." He says. His smile mentally falls. _'If he wasn't so… messed up. Its easier to talk about him though now these days.' _Taking a mental sigh he looks to outside. "I think I am gonna go out and uh… look around town." He says, Toriel gives a chuckle before looking at Asriel.

"Going to make plans are you for tomorrow?" Asriel freezes before he can start moving back to his room.

"Is it that obvious?" He asks looking back at Toriel. She nods with a bright smile.

"Yes, now run along and make your plans. Let us know when you'll be coming home and any plans you make that affect tomorrow" Toriel says with a very joyful look on her face. Asriel runs down the hall and the sound of a door opening then closing is heard.

Outside, already heading into town was Frisk with Penny, Her friend had grown a bit more still standing over her friend by a bit at a height of six feet tall. She had more curve to her body than Frisk, and her chest was apparently bigger causing Frisk to glare at her as the two were walking down the sidewalk towards town. Penny was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a pair of winter jeans, Both a deep purple in color.

"Is my friend _jealous_?" Penny asks with a smirk as she presses her arms under her own chest.

"...I'd be lying if I said no. I just wish I was a bit bigger than a normal C-cup." Penny gives a howl of laughter as she rubs Frisk's head.

"Girl, I know your not done growing yet. Your fixing to be sixteen, so calm down. We both know you just want to have a bigger chest thinking Asriel would notice you more if you had D sized, but I think your better with a C." Penny looks forwards as she smiles. "So, you need good clothes for casual outting, you sure you don't want to make it obvious?" Frisk shakes her head.

"I want to do some serious shopping tomorrow, so I can pick a few things out to get tomorrow… but start off making it look like a casual hangout. I don't want to scare him off, I'm not even sure if he likes me in that way because for all I know he could see me as a sister more than a romance interest. It'd be a bust if I went full out and he said that he didn't like me. Just… testing the waters." Frisk says, her eyes latched towards the ground as her face is a few shades red.

'_Oh poor girl, shes hopelessly in love. But what about Lover-boy? I wonder what hes doing… hehe… if I were to guess gaming away unaware of how tomorrow is going to go.'_ The two girls continue down the sidewalk as they walk for twenty minutes to the closest clothing store, walking in they are greeted by a monster that looks somewhat like an owl.

"If it isn't my favorite customer Penny! You brought Frisk today I see." The monster chirps with glee.

"Yep, hey Kiny you got any good casual clothing for Frisk here? You won't guess what shes doing tomorrow!" Penny says as she adds a bit of bounce to her step.

"Oh-ho, the our savior finally ask the young prince out?" Frisk looks at 'Kiny' and then Penny.

"Does EVERYONE watch us or something? How many people know what I feel for Asriel?!" Kiny gives a laughter that sounds like an owl's hoot.

"Frisk, anyone can tell with you. Your emotions are in your eyes when you look at the young prince." The owl says with a smile. "As for clothes, I sure do. I finished making a batch of clothing just last night that would go great for an outing. This way please." Kiny motions for them to follow as she leads them deeper into the store. "Now if you want something more proper, for you I could whip something up in a hoot." Kiny says as Frisk shakes her head with a blush.

"N-No need to burden yourself..." Kiny gives another laugh.

"Deary, you are no burden. It would be an honor. Many monsters owe you their very existence. You gave back hope, I believed what my mother once told me before you arrived. 'Don't let hope wither and fall in these dark halls, for they know not the limits of the sun's forgiving grace of light that shines through the darkest of nights.' I still don't understand fully, but I feel she was saying that despite the wrongs of humans from the past, one can make up for it and show the right way of things. That and she was also a very poetic person, despite the fact she was blind!" The owl says cheerfully.

They walk into the back where there are several sets of clothing not yet put out. Frisk looks at them while Penny gives them a glance over before shaking her head.

"Kiny, how much to hook Frisk up with a custom designed outfit today?" Frisk's head pops up and looks at Penny.

"What are you-" Kiny's smile turns to a grin.

"For you and this occasion. Price of the material stock." Penny gives a nod with a smile.

"Wait don't I-" Penny pulls out her wallet from her back pocket.

"Lets do it then." Penny says as Frisk glares at Penny.

"Do I not get a say?!" Penny shakes her head.

"Not when I am paying for it you don't and I never said I was going to let you pay." Penny says with a smile, Frisk's face falls as Kiny gives another howl of laughter before pooling out a soft measuring tape and asks Frisk to come stand over in more light.

"So what do we want to go for?" Kiny asks taking Frisk's measurements.

"I want to give her a full new outfit, the entire sha-bang like I do sometimes." Penny says as she hums. "I'll write it down, so we can surprise Frisk. After you have her measurements about how long do you think you will need?" Kiny smiles before sticking her hand out and four feathery fingers are in the air. Penny nods before pulling out a piece of paper and walks away to find a pen or pencil.

"It will be done as a special order just for you." Kiny says as she finishes getting Frisk's measurements. Frisk sighs and looks at Penny whom was walking back and hands Kiny the paper whom's eyes glance over the paper with a delightful nod.

"Now what?" She asks as Penny grabs Frisk's hand.

"Now we kill time. You want me to pay now or later?" Kiny moves her feathery hand in a shooing motion.

"Go go, have fun. I'll let you pay when you get back." Penny nods before dragging Frisk out as Kiny laughs with a smile plastered on her face. Once the two were out a phone rang as Kiny walks over to the phone and answers it.

"Kiny's Tailoring. How may I help you today?" Kiny says with joy.

"_Hello dear, its been a while." _A female's voice comes over.

"Well I will be surprised, Toriel. What do I owe for this call?" Toriel's voice gives a light laughter.

"_I suggested Asriel stop by, I hope you will set him up with something nice..."_ Kiny's eyes widen before a large grin appears on her face.

"Nice? I will make sure him, and Frisk have the best clothing I can craft up for tomorrow. Whom has which just left with her friend Penny." Kiny looks out the window with joy. It was gonna be a busy day.

"_Is that so? Well, I leave their clothes in your hands. Please if you don't mind put Asriel's outfit on my tab."_ Toriel says with a gentle tone of happiness.

"No problem. I'll give this outfit the same discount I gave for Frisk's clothes. Now I best get off before he arrives, I'll let him know its taken care of money wise." Kiny says. Toriel says goodbye before hanging up as Kiny looks out the window.

"A busy day indeed."

Asriel was jogging down the sidewalk, he decided in this order; Set the dinner for tomorrow then visit Kiny's Tailoring. His heart pounding with excitement. However a tingling feeling was growing in the back of his mind.

"_Hey Asriel, why didn't you fight back?"_ Asriel turns his head to where a voice echoed. It sounded like Frisk to him.

"Huh?" _'I must be losing my mind a bit with excitement. I thought I heard Frisk ask me a question… but her voice was younger sounding.'_ He shrugged it off, It must have been his imagination. Frisk did a lot of resets in the underground. She was there for years, yes. However he had no memory of most of it. She likely had 'True Reset' more than she wanted to try different methods of rescue and they failed so she had to use it… That was his only explanation. Yes that meant he knew her for more than five years, yet it also meant his memories were tampered with. It disgusted him, but Frisk didn't seem like the kind of person to do it for personal gain. So he accepted the loss of memories, he doubts he wants to know what things she did for it. It likely hurt a lot worse than what she did to get him here today.

He started to see his destination in sight, with all the distracted thoughts of tomorrow, he didn't realize how quickly he was arriving. He saw a chocolate brown bunny monster waving a couple of people goodbye. He walks up as the same monster opens the door for him with a greeting.

"Howdy there!" She says, her voice holding a rather country accent to it which surprised him.

"Howdy to you too." Asriel says as he walks in, the monster walks around and he could see _her _figure well. Shew as dressed in a rather nice waitress outfit of dark blue and white colors.

"My name is Deliana. This is the Undercafe, I don't recall seeing you here so I guess your new to my establishment?" Deliana says with a smile, her dark teal eyes looking Asriel over.

"Haha yeah. I was wanting to see if you had any openings in your private rooms for tomorrow." He asks as Deliana nods with a smile.

"Indeed I do mister. However, You look familiar… where have I…" She trails off before her ears pop up. "Oh my lord, if it ain't the prince himself! Well I'll be a Whismer's uncle! I havn't seen you or the little princess Frisk around since your father helped get everyone moved out of the Underground!" Deliana says with a smile.

"Haha, wow I didn't know I was still considered the prince." Asriel scratches the back of his head. "Anyways I was wanting to setup a dinner for two." Deliana nods her head.

"I gotcha darling. So mind if I ask, who you bringing with ya to our fine establishment? Ya find yerself a nice gal you want to take a to a fancy dinner?" Asriel gives another chuckle.

"Something like that? Frisk and I are gonna be in town tomorrow so I was gonna-" A squee of joy comes from Deliana.

"So them rumors are true! Your heart is captured by our savior of the underground!" Deliana says with a smile, Asriel takes a step back in surprise.

"R-Rumors? J-Just how many people look at me and Frisk like that?" Deilana gives a laugh before patting Asriel on the shoulder.

"Darling, all the monsters do. Some say it would be the best thing since the barrier fell, and I tend to agree. Monster and Human, hand in hand would only strengthen them bonds of human and monster relations, perhaps even break some of the walls of crap some of the humans spout in fear of us." Asriel only smiles and gives a weak laugh.

"I-Is that so… A-Anyways… that room?" He tries to change the subject back.

"No problem Dear. What time do you want to come in and we have a few types of Private rooms." Asriel's eyes widen a bit.

"A few types? Your site didn't say that..." Asriel says, Deliana scratches behind her head this time.

"I havn't… actually updated the site in a little over six months. That was our day one site since I had learned it was better to have advertisement on this surface's so called 'Internet'. Our menu is the same, we just have more to offer now." Deliana pulls out a type of menu and shows Asriel the rooms available.

"Lets see… Basic, which is the one you show on the site…" He says reading through. "Private, and a show… some food cooked before your eyes. Deluxe; sped up service, Special private menus including things for lovers only? Damn… I uh.." Asriel was blushing as he read the page. The 'Lovers only items' were classified to have things such as 'Aphrodisacs' in some of the items. "Well, I don't know if it would be wise for Deluxe… I don't even know If Frisk is gonna like me in return yet..." Asriel says with worry.

"Its alright dear. If I may be so bold; I'd still take the Deluxe and I can add some exclusions in for you so you don't have to worry. I would rather you enjoy your service here to the fullest… call it the _royal_ treatment. I'll offer you the Deluxe and set up everything for you two so you don't have to worry. I know how couples are so I can do ya right." Asriel looks at Deliana whom had a sweet smile on her face.

"A-Alright..." He felt pressured as she smiles.

"Alright, One special deluxe room and at what time?" Asriel pulls his phone out and looks at the time. Barely three… if Frisk and him went out and hung out for four hours starting at…

"Lets do Four thirty PM." The monster nods with a smile.

"I'll let you pay after your meal tomorrow. Consider it a bonus to being royalty." Asriel gives a weak smile as she suddenly speaks again. "And just so you know, everyone considers you the prince still… no one is ever gonna change that title for its one of hope that we have someone to look to for guidance in the future." Asriel's ears twitch a bit as his smile strengthens up a tad.

"Yeah, thanks. I should hold onto the hope and be there to help people. Aight thanks Deliana, put it under the name Dreemurr." Asriel says, his heart fluttering. _'I hope… tomorrow is a good day.' _The only thoughts he hopes to be truer than ever.

_?_

"_No longer shall I wait… lets play."_

"_Brother." _


	5. Green Hatred, Red Joy

**Chapter Five**

**Green Hatred**

**Red Joy**

"_**They say, Red is the color of danger."**_

"_**Of evil."**_

"_**Do they know that Green..."**_

"_**Could also be a color of evil acts?"**_

"_**Colors do not decide… but the soul does."**_

"_**they, burn with green anger."**_

"_**it burns with red happiness."**_

_Monster's Record_

_Entry Two_

"_So Toriel said she would live in the house… begrudgingly."_

"_However, she was surprised to see my plans for the house. The kids get the two largest room, and I have taken the smallest..."_

"_Granted its the same size as my room now, however. I owe them more than anything. A king? I was a fool."_

"_It makes me smile that Toriel will never let me live it down, its good for me to know this. I let my emotions run and people suffered."_

"_Anyways, Further talks have revealed some… hate for our kind. To be expected, we are in simple terms, physically better than humans."_

"_Their wits and will outclass ours by much farther than I can see. Apparently, some humans have approached me with facades to get some 'tests' done."_

"_These humans, I can feel emotions, our magic can sense your motives. They wish to experiment on us, see what makes us tick, however thanks to Frisk..."_

"… _we don't have to worry. Shes enacted some sort of rule? Apparently since there is enough of us, we count as a 'minority' and have a few laws to protect us."_

"_I saw her reading some law books before all this, shes determined. To protect us, she managed to get Asriel to read some too..."_

"_If she protects us… he may have to protect them from us at one point."_

"_Next week we have more talks… about employment!"_

"_That will be the best news to talk about, so far we do know that for the time…"_

"_Some places may refuse us service, the mayor said something about allowing us access to prebuilt buildings for us to setup stores for us to use."_

"_He said he'd also get connections to sell us stuff for our gems, there are people whom don't care who you are as long as you pay good..."_

"_However… Frisk tells me that those people always go with the highest pay… so hopefully no one tries to sabotage our survival."_

"_I do want to say, things are looking up."_

"_Small extra entry… Someone tried to send this group called… 'Child protective services' on us for Frisk."_

"_Toriel gave them a good lecturing, but it seems someone wants to indeed undermine us of her."_

"_Apparently the initial cause was… Humans and monsters shouldn't live together for unknown diseases and what not..."_

"_Humans… have forgotten their past. They don't know about us."_

"_They forgot our relations with them..."_

"_Did we scare them that much back then?"_

Sun light shines down upon the Dreemurr home, a skeleton wearing a blue jacket and pink slippers could be seen making his way across the snow covered lawn towards their house. Upon reaching the door he raises his hand and knocks on the door.

"_Just a second!" _Toriel's voice echos through the door. The skeleton smiles and waits patiently. When it finally opens he gives a chuckle.

"Heh, Feelin cool Tor?" He says as Toriel lets him in. She was wearing something different today, dressed in blue pants and a purple sweater.

"Oh you..." Toriel says with a smile. "I would say I am quite… _chill._" The skeleton gives a chuckle. "How are you Sans?" She asks, the newcomer shrugs.

"I could be doing better. How are the kiddos?" Sans asks looking up at Toriel, whom was smiling very brightly, she leans down and whispers.

"_The two have a unoffical date today~ oh seeing my kids grow up makes me so proud!"_ Sans' smile grows a tad bit.

"Really? Well good on em. Still oblivious to each other?" Toriel nods before Sans chuckles.

"Anyways I came by to see how everyone was doin. Kids still asleep?" Sans asks as he walks towards the kitchen.

"Yes, they won't be getting up for another hour or two. Its only seven thirty after all." Sans nods before taking climbing up onto a barstool next to their kitchen and dining room's divider counter.

"I see, so I have been meaning to ask how is Frisk doing…?" Sans asks looking at Toriel before she sighs.

"If your talking if being in the Underground for _five_ years has had an effect on her? The only difference I can tell you that I have watched is she actually has a level of magic to her. Equal to Asriel's own magic. Can she use it? No idea, the underground was saturated with magic so it was easy for someone to use things to defend and for weird gadgets to work. Here though? They still work if someone with magic uses them with ease. Otherwise they don't work at all… Frisk is using a phone that runs off magic, and shes so attuned to the stuff so its naturally siphoning off the magic from her body." Toriel says taking a seat next to Sans.

"I see. I spoke to Alphys about the last check up, she says physically she is indeed human… however she refused to talk about her soul. I plan to press her more, but I didn't think it necessary at the time." Says leans against the counter with a loud sigh. "This kid, shes a mystery. Gaster used to talk about how there was something special about certain souls, ones that looked like human souls yet were able to wield magic. The mages used to have this ability, but they didn't have magic in their bodies… Could Frisk be a descendant of a mage whom just gained magic flow while being flooded with magic?" Sans asks looking over to Toriel whom shakes her head.

"No, she would have noticed the magic. Shes attuned, not sensitive to it. Mages were sensitive to it, they never got attuned to it, everyone whom talked about them always said the same thing. Mages when around monsters… felt negative affects for prolonged times… Frisk has been around monsters for _years_. I don't know why, for all we know she could be someone whom had a monster parent… but I don't know. For all we know everyone else whom didn't make it died." Toriel says with a frown. She shakes her head before standing up.

"Eh, we shouldn't worry too much. Frisk, is smart and strong. IF we learn anything new about her I say we tell her… though forgive me if I say; part of me says we should visit her birthplace. Though, its mainly me wanting to learn more about her past." Sans says shrugging.

"I will think about it. Her birthplace may hold some answers we want to know about her that she don't even know herself. Anyways, would you like to stay for breakfast?" Toriel asks looking at the skeleton.

"Sure, why not. Papyrus is off to Undyne's for another cooking lesson this morning. She started teaching him proper cooking lessons two months ago they do this three times a week now." Sans says, Toriel smiles before she heads to the fridge.

"Oh by the way, we are holding a birthday for both Asriel and Frisk next week. I learned by listening in on them yesterday, so just something you should think about as well." Sans slumps against the counter.

"Gifts, I suck at that. I know I gave Frisk that coat and Asriel that sword for Giftmas. However I had gotten the sword from Undyne in a bet… and it was my coat." Sans says with a loud sigh.

"They loved them though. Asriel still practices with the sword and he even got a treatment pack to sharpen and keep it from rusting. Granted I don't like the idea of Asriel having it, but its too late to complain now." Toriel says with a smile as she begins to pull things out of the fridge. After pulling things out of the fridge she pulls some more out from a cupboard before setting a couple of skillets and pans out onto the stove top.

Toriel spent the next hour preparing and cooking breakfast for her family and guest. Asgore was the first up middle of her cooking He greets the skeleton before looking at the clock and then heading to his spot in the living room, as Toriel soon comes by with a cup of coffee she sets down for him.

"Thank you Toriel." Toriel nods with a smile before heading back to the kitchen. He reads the paper with a sigh. "So, Toriel about the gifts? What do you think for them? I want to get them each something from the each of us." He says catching Toriel off guard.

"O-Oh uh, I am not sure. I know Asriel and Frisk have been looking at things on their computers, but to be honest… I am note entirely sure. Asriel was looking at a sword on one page I notice and Frisk was looking at well, weapons as well..." Toriel says with worry in her voice.

"Actually, I was talking with Frisk one day, she told me she wish she knew when Asriel's birthday was so she could buy him another sword since he was at the time talking about it." Sans says, causing Toriel's ears twitch before she lets out of a soft sigh and gives a smile.

"Why not ask Undyne, Frisk and her spend a lot of time together. Or even her friend Penny." Asgore suggests looking over his shoulder at the two.

"Eh sounds like an idea. I'll let you talk to Undyne Tor, I will poke her friend's brain for an idea." Sans says with a smile.

"Alright. Just make sure her friend don't spoil the surprise." Toriel says before sighing and glancing at the clock. "Breakfast is just about ready, Asgore will you wake the children this morning?" Toriel asks, Asgore gives a thumbs up before placing his newspaper down and stands up. He walks towards then up the stairs.

_Frisk's room_

Frisk was sleeping soundly, lying on her side hugging her pillow with a large smile on her face.

"_Asriel..."_ She mumbles happily in her sleep, however a rather dark chuckle echos in her mind soon after.

'_I'm coming...' _Frisk's smile quickly fades as she suddenly twitches. _'All your fault! You did this, its your fault!'_ The words echo in her head.

"_n-no..." _She mumbles, she curls as tears form in her eyes.

'_Now… he will pay your price!'_ The voice screams in her head when suddenly a knock on her door causes her eyes to snap open. Her heart was pounding and in that second she felt a cold sweat across her body despite being in her pajamas and under the covers.

"_Frisk, time to wake up. Breakfast is almost ready."_ Asgore's booming voice passes through the door.

"uh… A-Alright, Thank you Asgore." She quickly calls as she felt fully awake. She sits up and looks at her hands, shaking and full of fear. That voice, she remembers all too well. Grabbing her pillow and pulls it against her and then her knees against it._"Please, just leave me alone..."_ She quietly says into the pillow. Her eyes full of tears and fear.

The sound of footsteps pass by her room as Asgore heads to Asriel's room.

_Asriel's room._

Asriel was sprawled out crazily across his bed, his clothes in disarray and his bedding knocked off with a stupid looking smile on his face. He gives a slumbering chuckle as he rolls to the left closer to the edge of his bed.

"_Frisk..."_ He quietly says as he teeters on the edge.

'_I hate you...'_ A voice echos, though goes unheard as soon as the words were echoed… a loud knock woke Asriel causing him to roll, his foot managed to catch the little bit of his blanket before it rolled around his legs as he fell.

"Aaah!" The loud thud before a chuckle echos through the door.

"_Your mother is nearly done making breakfast. Get up and get ready for the day son."_ Asgore says before his steps are heard heading back down the hall. Asriel sighs before looking at his situation.

"Ah crap I am all tangled up!" He says with a groan before he fights his bedding to get out of his situation. He was thankful it wasn't a full body tangle, but by the time he realized he was untangled an odd feeling washed over him in the direction of Frisk. "Huh…" He slips on a light green shirt and a pair of blue shorts, since all he wore to bed were his boxers. Before heading out of his room and down the hall to Frisk's room. He reaches to knock on the door as he stopped an inch from it. Hearing slight sniffling, he knocks before calling out.

"Frisk I am coming in alright?" He says before opening the door to see Frisk hugging her pillow her eyes red as tears were falling down her face. He closes the door and quickly walks to her side, before taking a seat and pulling her into a hug, causing her to realize his presence. She had been staring at where her feet where on the other side of her blanket.

"A-Asriel?" She says looking over to him.

"Frisk, what is wrong? I never seen you like this in the morning." Frisk shakes her head.

"I… I heard _his_ voice again. Every time I hear his voice, all the bad memories… they just..." Frisk never talked about her bad memories of the underground. Asriel wraps his arms around her with a smile.

"Don't let Chara's voice bother you. Besides, we have plans today don't we? Don't fret about the past right now. Besides I recall you saying you promised to make sure I had plenty of good memories here, so if they are good for me then they must be good for you too!" Asriel says with a bright smile on his face. Frisk looks at him with wide eyes before she feels one of his hands wipe away her tears around her eyes. "Okay?" He asks before she nods. With a bright smile she looks at him.

"Yeah." She says, tears still in her eyes, but a genuine smile on her face. She looked calmer and that is all that mattered.

"Alright! So I am gonna take a shower and get down stairs. I'll let you get up and about and see you down there okay Frisk?" She gives another nod. Asriel stands up and walks out of the room. Now alone, she closes her eyes and listens to her heart. It was pounding, happily. Her heart racing from the fact Asriel came to her side when she needed him. She didn't understand how, but he knew to come. Just like always. Drying her eyes again she climbs out of the bed and heads to her dresser to get some clothes for this morning's breakfast. Her eyes glance over to a solid black covered outfit on her wall next to her dresser. Her heart starts pounding thinking about Asriel and seeing her in the outfit.

'_Will… he like it? I should have just gone shopping and got something today… but I am glad I did that yesterday. Penny wouldn't do anything to ruin my love for Asriel.' _Her smile grows slightly before pulling out a pair of shorts and a light shirt, similar to what Asriel had yet in a purple color. She pulls out a pair of panties and bra before glancing at the clock. It was nine, it was time to be heading down stairs for breakfast.

"_I am done Frisk, you can use the shower now."_ Asriel call's from the other side of the door.

"Thanks, Asriel." She calls out back. She takes her clothes before heading out of her room and into the bathroom across from her room.

Downstairs Asriel was walking down stairs in the same clothes he talked to Frisk in before heading to the table, he noticed Sans before giving a wave.

"Howdy Sans, whatcha doin here so early?" Sans shrugs before looking at Asriel.

"Eh, if I _tibia_ honest, I came to check up on everyone." Sans says casually. Asriel's eye twitches with a glare.

"I see..." He says with an annoyed tone of the pun. Hey dad, what is with that amount you put in my account?!" Asriel says before glancing at Asgore whom just smiles and shrugs.

"I have no idea what your talking about, I put your allowance in that morning after you went up stairs." Asgore says calmly. Asriel glares at him.

"That was not triple of my normal allowance, what game are you playing at?" Asriel asks, Asgore however shrugs.

"I still don't understand what you mean..." Asgore says before looking at his son with a smile. Asriel stares before he realizes what his father was doing.

"I see..." Asriel says before glancing down at his empty spot on the table. _'Hes doing it so we can treat Frisk… I guess I should have figured I couldn't hide anything from my parents.'_ He gives a mental chuckle as feet are heard running upstairs before coming down stairs. She stops at the bottom of the stairs and looks at everyone.

"Sorry I took so long!" Frisk says before running towards the table, taking her spot next to Asriel. She notices Sans sitting across from her at the table. "Hey Sans whatcha doing here?" She asks before getting a chuckle from the skeleton.

"As I told Az here, I came by the check up on you guys." Sans looks to Frisk and then to Asriel. "Heh, you both look like your in a good mood." Asriel jumps in his seat as Frisk just tilts her head with a smile.

"Asriel is taking me into town for some shopping!" She says quickly. _'And I hope I can see if he will return my feelings… I need to finally make my move or I will lose him.'_ Frisk's worried thoughts come forth but she mentally shakes her head as Toriel starts to bring plates of eggs, bacon, and sausage with another plate of pancakes before everyone.

"Indeed, I hope you two stay safe and enjoy your day in town." Toriel says with a smile as she places another pair of plates down.

"We will be fine mom." Frisk says with a sigh.

"Kiddo, she only worries. Besides I don't blame her, things have been tense with humans and monsters since we are still new for everyone." Sans says with a smile before Asriel smirks.

"If anyone tries anything to me, they'd answer to Frisk or Asgore, and if anything happened to Frisk, they'd have to know they'd have more than just a couple of monsters on their bad side." Asriel says. Toriel, Sans, and Asgore glance at Asriel. He was right, there would be hell to pay if Frisk were hurt. However he didn't bring himself up being the biggest protector of Frisk, they knew in order for something to happen to Frisk that something would happen to Asriel. That is why it worried them slightly, he didn't mention himself because he assumed he would be dead before that happened.

"True as that may be… perhaps Sans should-" Frisk chokes with wide eyes on a sip of juice she happened to be drinking of.

"I don't think that is needed!" Frisk says with a smile, acting as if she didn't choke on her drink. Sans was holding in a snicker, as was Asgore. Meanwhile Toriel looks at Frisk with worry.

"Dear, it would just be for yours and Asriel's protection..." Toriel says, letting her motherly side get the better of her.

"Mom, everyone knows who I am with, and I will have Asriel with me! Hes more than skilled enough to protect us both. Besides Humans are not as strong as Monsters and they know that, it would be stupid to make a move against me or him. It counts as a loss if anyone did try!" Frisk says a little too excited, Asriel was wondering why Frisk was acting so oddly suddenly. Though he had to agree, for when it came to take her to dinner… he wanted them to be alone.

"Let them be Tor, the kiddos will be fine. The brats have me both on their phone's quick dial if they need me, heck Frisk has to just send a text and I'll be there in an instant." Frisk felt a bit of relief as Sans backed her up a bit. Toriel sighs and sits down.

"Alright..." Toriel's motherly nature has everyone smiling at her.

"I appreicate what you want to do mom, but Asriel and I are fixing to be seventeen. If we don't try to get out on our own, we may become too dependent on you watching over us." Toriel's face turns to surprise before she smiles at Frisk.

"I understand dear." She gives a look to Asriel before giving a knowing look at him, which he caught and glances away before taking another bite of food. _'You may be embarrassed, but shes seems wanting to not become too dependent on us, she will be wanting a job next I assume. Asriel, take care of her for us when we are gone.'_ Toriel thinks to herself with a smile still on her face. Breakfast comes and goes quickly as Frisk and Asriel glance at the clock, Frisk decides to high tail it as she excuses herself from the table and rushes up stairs, while Asriel takes it a bit more casually. Once hes standing he is called out to by his mother.

"Yes mom?" Asriel asks looking over to Toriel, whom was smiling.

"You have fun alright? Both of you, give me a call if you need anything." Asriel smiles at his mother and nods. "Treat her well Asriel, I hope to see you both smiling tonight when you get home." She says as he starts walking away. He waves his hand to acknowledge her words as he quickly walks up the stairs, his green eyes filled with hope and excitement.

Up in Frisk's room, with the door locked she strip out of her morning clothes and begins to open her outfit she had gotten yesterday. The black cover coming off it shows an ocean blue color on what she could see of the upper part. It was an actual dress, something she wasn't all that fond of yet the idea of wearing such with Asriel excited her. It made her feel okay to dress up for once.

"Lets get ready. For Asriel." She says under her breath.

Over in Asriel's room, he had something similar in his room except there was two. Opening one he reveals a rather fashionable dark purple over shirt, with a soothing deep sunset inner shirt. The purple over-shirt had the symbol of his family on the right side just on his collar of it. Inside was also a deep purple with an emerald lining with the same symbol texturing the front. The other one held a pair of dark purple pants with the same symbol on a black belt on the golden buckle.

"… I can't believe that she did this much for me… I owe mom a big thanks for covering the fees." He says as he starts to undress and redress into the suit, his heart pounding. Little did he know, he was feeling the same feeling Frisk was feeling this moment a lot like that morning, but instead of sadness, he felt an overpowering joy inside himself pointing towards Frisk, and himself. After getting the clothes on he heard a knock on his door.

"_Son, may I come in?" _Asgore's voice echos through the door. Asriel walks over with the unbuttoned up shirt on as he lets his father in, whom walks in and closes the door. Asgore takes a good look at his son with wide eyes.

"Whats up pops?" He asks as he buttons up his shirt, Asgore giving his son a good look over nods with approval.

"You, feel like your overdressed yet?" He asks with a smile. Asriel gives a gentle chuckle.

"A little? Alot, but if I plan to take Frisk to dinner… I want to show how far I am willing to go." Asriel says, getting another nod from Asgore. He sees his son toying with the tie, obviously not used to it he walks over and motions to his son.

"Let me, these things are finicky, even back when they were first introduced to monsters, I found them to be a hassle." Asgore says as he helps his son put on the tie.

"Finicky is an understatement." Asriel says as he lets his father help him.

"You know, if Frisk and you hit it off well, I may have to watch my son dress up like this for everyone to be given to the girl he loves." Asgore says with a smile, Asriel's face flusters with heat before looking away.

"A-Abit too soon don't cha think so pops?" Asgore shakes his head.

"With how old you are, no. I hope things go well for you two, I don't want to worry if my son is going to live a happy fulfilling life here of if hes going to struggle. "Asgore says as he sighs. "I wanted to talk to you about that in particular. When that day comes… You do know how much responsibility you will hold to every monster right?" Asriel stops as he listens to his father. "When I am gone, you will be the one they look to, for your my son, The one that gives them hope and the will to go on." Asgore finishes.

"I know. Listen, can we talk about this more tomorrow? Frisk… she needs to understand what to expect too, dust can you imagine what she will think when she only has a _year_ left in the least to spend with mom? Toriel… mom, is her mother now too. Sometimes I wonder how much love Frisk got from her blood mother if she is so easily replaced by my own mother." Asriel shakes his head. "I don't need this on my mind tonight. So lets talk more tomorrow." Asriel says looking into the mirror as he looks over his own getup.

"Alright." Asgore glances to an electronic clock on Asriel's nightstand. "I guess you best to get going. Its going on eleven now." Asriel nods with a smile before he walks out of his room. Walking down the hall he soon reaches the stairs and looks down stairs to see Frisk dressed up aswell, his eyes widen as he looks at her. The deep blue color around her dress from a single angle was supported with a more vibrant blue in the core of the view he could see. Her dress was more elegant than she ever wore, her face was red as she was slightly embarrassed wearing it since she wasn't much for feminine fashion.

Her dress went down just past her knees, it was open on one side of her legs allowing her to move more freely without feeling restricted. The colors in it was a deep ocean blue surrounding a vibrant ocean blue in the middle. Purple design pattern rested subtly with it in a vibrant purple with the same effect going deeper towards the edges of her dress. On left side of her dress was the Dreemurr symbol on the skirt of it. It was a bit of a form fit allowing her body's curves be seen. Asgore walks up behind Asriel and sees what he does before smiling.

"_A catch does not describe how she looks in that. Now stop staring and go compliment her."_ Asriel jumps slightly before walking down the stairs.

"I have to say Frisk, if I knew you were dressing up like this for a little hangout I would have gone and gotten something a little flashier my self." Asriel says causing Frisk to turn to his direction, her eyes widen as she sees his outfit.

"I-It was Penny's idea" She says quickly looking away with a blush promiently on her face. Asriel gives a chuckle as he smiles at her.

"I think it looks great on you, Though if we are going to be going into town like this would you like to go somewhere in specific?" Asriel asks as she takes a deep breath and exhales.

"I… don't know. I was originally going to have us go shopping, but it… would look sorta silly to go out dressed like this for something like that." Asriel smiles as he glances at his phone.

"Well in that case, let us go and find something. Odd or not, it would be a waste to change clothes for something so trivial when you can't get any better." Asriel says as he walks towards the door. Frisk seeing him walking towards the door begins to join him. The two fail to notice Toriel taking a picture with her phone with a gleeful smile on her face. Asriel opening the door lets Frisk walk out first as he follows suit. The two are met with a skeleton as they walk out into the cold.

"Sans?" Frisk asks, whom shrugs with a smile.

"I don't recommend walking out in the cold with that clothing..." He says as looks at the two. Frisk however quickly noticed the odd sensation… she wasn't cold in the slightest.

"Huh why not? I feel fine right now Sans." Sans' eyes look at her with a curious glance.

'_Not cold? Even Asriel ain't even bothered by the weather… ah. Magic threaded clothes...'_ Asriel hums as he clicks his fingers before he realizes it as well.

"Thats right! Did you get your clothes from Kiny's Tailoring as well?" Frisk nods before Asriel smiles.

"Her specialty magic is thread magic. She can make special magic threads that use magic near them to keep the body from getting too cold or too hot. Its like… temperature regulated clothing with abuilt in heater or air unit!" Asriel says, Sans smiles at Asriel's knowledge.

"That is right kiddo, however its not her specialty magic. Magical threads can be spun by anyone with magic however it takes a lot of control that most don't dare try to attempt since… well if your not careful you might cut your self to pieces if your not careful." Sans says with a smile. "Anyways, I was about to see if you guys wanted a ride in town, since your wearing magic threaded clothing you should be fine. Yet its still an hour walk from here to get anywhere good in town." Sans notes looking at the two. Asriel gives a shrug.

"I think we will be fine, we need to figure out our plan anyways. Thanks though Sans." Asriel says, Frisk nods with a bright smile catching Sans off guard. It felt, surreal to see her smile so brightly. Shes been better off yes… however Sans could always tell she was still far from being truly happy with everything. She definitely was happier since Asriel was saved, however something told him that this was exactly what she was looking for. He closes his eyes and sighs with a smile.

"Alright kiddos, well off with ya then. This old bag of bones has bothered ya too long." Sans says turning and walking off from them, leaving the two of them to walk off with each of their own smiles.

Frisk gives a twirl as she feels the freedom on the lighter clothing she was wearing. Asriel could only smile looking at her being so cheery.

"I almost forgot how good it felt to wear normal clothes outside!" Frisk says with joy as she turns to Asriel whom gives a chuckle.

"Is that so? I couldn't tell..." He says sarcastically at her joy getting him a light punch in the arm. "So I was wondering, I saw an arcade in town, since we got no real plans anymore since Penny kinda threw those out the window with that dress of yours." Asriel says reminding her of the outfit she was in. Her face heats up, but she notices how Asriel's eyes were locked to her more so than ever.

'_Hes… looking at me! Not just looking at me in conversation but in actually I've caught his attention fully.'_ Frisk mentally shakes her head before she looks at Asriel, taking in his looks with his outfit. This outfit showed he was rather _built_, his broad shoulders were more prominent as she focuses on his words next.

"An Arcade? Sure, I don't remember the last time I went to an arcade." Frisk replies, her eyes looking over Asriel. She only had one issue… she didn't like having to look up at him. She at first had to look down at him when she got her first growth spurt, but he quickly surpassed her.

"Sounds like a plan then. We can chill till four there and then… well its a surprise." Asriel says confidently. His tone was calm and powerful to her ears, the idea he had a surprise for her was causing a flutter of emotions in her chest. It was exciting, she didn't know what to expect. There was only a change to each of their plans that they decided was best to save for tomorrow…

'_Tomorrow… I will get him/her gifts. For now let us see what today holds.'_ Was their thoughts as they continue down the sidewalk. Frisk smiling brightly at Asriel whom was smiling in general as he lead the way. The walk they were taking was indeed a long one to town, yet it felt like it was not long enough as they soon did reach the Arcade Asriel said he saw in town. Spending a good forty minutes to get there, Frisk glances up at the sign.

"Frozen… Throne…" Frisk read the name aloud, as it echoed in her mind. It was familiar, as Asriel led the two of them in.

"This place looked pretty cool from the outside, gotta say the inside in just as cool." Asriel says as he leads them up to a counter with a sign up for 'Tokens'. He rings a bell before waiting with Frisk whom was having a bit of a headache as her head was trying to recall a memory.

'_This place, why do I feel like I was here before-'_ Her thoughts were cut off as someone else spoke. It was an elderly human whom smiled at Asriel and Frisk's presence.

"Ah welcome." The human says, they were male in their upper years as their white hair was a clear sign of someone of their upper sixties or more. "I don't think I have been able to be properly introduced to one of your kind sir..." Asriel feels his face flush as the elderly human shows some very serious respect to his kind in general.

"Ah n-no need to worry bout that sir, I am just grateful your not being well..." Asriel didn't know the right words to say, he didn't want to offend the elderly man.

"rude, racist, or worse to you for your race?" The human says with a chuckle. "My kind are not known for their initial kindness, but they will warm up sooner rather than later. However what can I do for you today?" Asriel smiles at the man.

"Well me and her were wanting to get some tokens, how much do you charge?" He asks as the man nods.

"Well since your the first people I have seen this week, I think I will let you two go with a discount. Thirty will get you enough coins to last all day and you can bring 'em by whenever you see the need." Asriel's eyes widen as does Frisk's.

"I… sir that seems a bit much..." Asriel says trying not to seem like hes conning the man.

"Its fine. I don't know how much longer this place is going to keep its doors open if I am being honest. If I can enjoy seeing someone enjoy the place even for a little while, then it is a blessing." Asriel stares surprised at the man whom just smiles.

"I… Thank you." Asriel says, however his voice was more sorry for him.

"Your welcome. Though I can say I know why your worried, don't worry about this old man and his impending end and all. We humans have adjusted to living our short finite lives, its your kind that is meant to watch our world and protect it from our recklessness. After all, not everyone has forgotten the tales of what happened so long ago." The man says catching Asriel off guard. Frisk smiles gently moving closer to Asriel's side.

"We appriecate the gesture, and your words as true as they are… it will take their kind some time to adjust to our finite time… after all what can you do when you lived around people who live for so long..." Frisk says causing the man to nod.

"Indeed. Go and have fun, everything is still going strong right now so enjoy life with whom you can and what you can do freely for now." The man says. Asriel gently smiles and nods.

"We will. Thank you." Asriel pulls out his wallet from his back pocket and hands the man his card whom charges him before he walks away for a moment to collect their tokens. Asriel looks to Frisk before sighing.

"Don't let the unavoidable future worry you right now..." Asriel's ears twitch before he looks at Frisk.

"You… I… I don't know what I would do if that day came though. You, Penny, Jake… your my friends, my _family._ Sure I could make new friends and have a family eventually… but it would never be the same without you guys…" Asriel says _'More specifically you… I can't think of living without you around.' _Asriel mentally shrugs off the thoughts. "Lets go look at some arcade machines." He says gently with a smile. Brushing off the topic.

"You might be needing these young man..." The elderly man says before placing a large leather pouch full of tokens.

"I will repeat…. This seems a bit much." The human laughs before motioning for them to scurry off. Frisk drags Asriel away, though she was smiling gently for the elderly man, she was mentally frowning at Asriel whom quickly brushed off the topic.

'_It does bother him… perhaps it would be a stupid idea to think I could live in his world too… if he fell for me, it'd always end with despair for him.'_ Frisk's mental worries troubled her. Asriel stops letting her drag him pulling her from her own thoughts, she saw the machine Asriel stopped at, a Claw machine. _'This is...'_ Her eyes gently widen.

_Nearly six years ago…_

_A small girl with brown eyes wearing a purple sweater with two blue stripes on it, the sweater was way too big but, it didn't seem to bother her. She looked at the machine she was standing infront of. Inside were dozens of small stuffed animals. Her golden eyes locked onto a red and white stuffed fox with a green stuffed gem. She took the token in her hand and put it in the machine, she had trouble aiming the machine and when the claw fell her eyes widened as it fell… and missed. Warm tears started to fill her eyes as she squats down and covers her eyes with the sweater._

"_Heya! Whatcha cryin about?" A voice calls, the small girl crying turns to see a girl an inch or two taller than her with brown eyes and hair. Wearing a blue sweater and thick winter pants._

"_I-I m-missed the fox in the machine… it was… really pretty..." The smaller girl says as she wipes her eyes. The taller one hums before pulling out a token and moves the stick with percision. The hand soon drops and grabs the same stuffed fox and drags it up before… clank! It lands in the shoot, before the taller girl hands it to the smaller with a bright smile._

"_There ya go! No need to feel sad if you don't win the first time!" The taller says with a large smile. The smaller stares at her in awe. "So what is your name?" She asks as she puffs her small chest out. "I am Penny! The magnificent!" The girl now know as 'Penny' says with joy. The smaller girl gently smiles and stares at the floor, her golden eyes give a soft glow in the light. _

"_Frisk..." It all came back… This was when she first met Penny…_

_Present time…_

Frisk felt a jolt of the past causing her to lose footing and stumble a bit, as Asriel groans. Frisk glances over to see another stuffed fox, with a _yellow_ gem in it's mouth being attempted and failed to be claimed.

"This is so hard..." Asriel says before Frisk smiles gently and scoots up to him causing him to move and look at her. "Frisk?" She smiles gently as her hand moves in a similar fashion as she recalled Penny doing all those years ago, It lands and drags the stuffed animal before it falls into the shoot with a gentle thud instead of a clank, showing her how aged the machine to be missing the sound. She takes it and hands it to Asriel whom looks at it then her.

"There you go..." She says smiling, Asriel stares before smiling and look at her in her eyes. The gentle glow was inviting to his eyes.

"Thanks… Lets go… check out some other machines." Asriel says, Frisk nods before the two get entranced by numerious games, the elderly man came by a bit to give Asriel a 'ticket card' so they could deposit their tickets into so they don't have to hold onto all the tickets. After some time passes, Frisk retells the story to Asriel whom smiles warmly and explains it sounds just like their friend to act like she did. Asriel after so long checks the time to see its going on three thirty, deciding since its a bit of a walk to call it now and head that way.

"Hey Frisk lets save these for another day, I want to go grab food in town." Frisk turns her head, they could eat here… however she shrugs, if Asriel wanted to head out for a bit why not… the cool air sounds great after spending so much time playing the arcade so long. The two wave bye to the man before they head out, Asriel taking lead as they walk down the side walk. Despite the town from being a decent size, people tended to avoid leaving buildings often, due to the weather. Monsters included, though most of their jobs are on the outskirts.

The silence of the wind blowing gently and the cool air blasting against their bodies, Frisk smiles at the cooling feel as they walk. Yes it wasn't too cold, but the feeling after being inside felt amazing. Magic couldn't stop all the best parts even if it wanted. However after a few minutes Frisk looks to Asriel with curiousity.

"So where exactly are we going?" Frisk looks at Asriel with confusion at his actions.

"Oh, uh well… I found a resturant that I figured would be nice to try, they accept Monsters and Humans so I figured it'd be better than eating out or something else that is just fast food..." Asriel says causing Frisk's eye to raise.

'_That almost sounds like hes treating it… l-l-like a d-d-date?!' _Frisk's mind starts to wander as her eyes mentally widen. _'ohmygosh, d-did he realize my feelings?' _Her face felt warm causing her to snap to reality, she took quiet breaths to cool her face of her fluster. However, that was before all she saw next was a wooden bat flying into Asriel's head causing him to slam against the ground.

"Asriel!" She screamed and turned to see a pair of bright red eyes residing in the dark shadow of the alley they were passing by, her body shook in fear as suddenly it all went dark, a set of three young adults walk out of the nearby alley and pick up Frisk leaving a fourth to walk up with the bat standing over Asriel, leaning over they take a paper and shove it into Asriel's suit's chest pocket before walking off with a rather broken laughter.

Asriel soon came as he saw his mother looking down at him calling his name. Nearby was Sans and Undyne behind Toriel whom look at him with worry.

"_Asriel!"_ She cries, he sits up as he looks around, his head was pounding and he could feel some of his fur on his head all matted down, his hand reaches back to searing pain and the warm wetness of blood. "Don't touch it Asriel!" Toriel cries as she moves his hands and he could feel the cooling sensation of magic, his eyes look around… Frisk was missing as his mind wanders, the paper crinkles as he tries to get up only to be forced back onto his bottom by his mother while he looks at the paper before Undyne notices and reaches over and snatches it as he finishes reading. Undyne wearing a black tank top and blue pants like always her blue scales had lightened up to match a skyish blue color in the cold weather before her hand crunches the paper.

"Is this some sort of sick game to some human!? Undyne growls, Asriel was staring where the paper was.

The paper had read as such…

"_Well, its time to play."_

"_A, I have taken what you find precious… So I got a question for you when we next meet..."_

"_Who am I… how dare I… why did I… do this just to you..."_

"_Hehe… good luck, and lets play when you_ _arrive… after all k or bk." _

The wording was cryptic and the current fear of Frisk being in danger prevented him rationally thinking as before in Toriel's arms he jerks forward only to be stopped by Undyne whom reacted quickly.

"_FRISK!"_ He screams as he jerks around, causing Undyne to have a hard hold on him, jerking her around worse than she ever experienced even from her spars.

"Snow on dust! Hes in shock or something, but damn hes strong!" Undyne says as she struggles to keep him from breaking free of her hold. Sans moves over and places his hand on Asriel's head and causes a blue glow that slowly calms him down before he slumps in Undyne's arms. "What the heck was that Sans?" The skeleton sighs before looking away.

"I just overpowered his magic and forced him to sleep… I did this back for Papyrus when he was younger if he had nightmares." Sans explains before looking to Toriel whom was dropping her tears down towards the ground. Facing the ground her tears flowing freely, Frisk was taken… her adopted daughter was taken from her. It brought back too many memories of Chara's death. "You alright Tor, did Asriel accidently hit you or anything when he freaked out?" Sans asks, getting a shaking of a head.

"N-No… The only thing wrong is Frisk is gone! I should have enforced you with them! I should have!" She cries as she moves her hands to her chest, Asriel and Toriel were taken back to the Dreemurr house, where Alphys took care of tending Asriel while he was out. Asgore was holding a phone to his head with an angry glare.

"_I swear if you place a hair's harm on her I will make sure you rot in the darkest cell this city!"_ Asgore snaps as he hears a beep, before growling out causing Papyrus to jump.

"LORD ASGORE, I AM SURE THINGS WILL BE FINE!" Papyrus says with a frown upon his face, Toriel looks at Asgore as he sighs.

"Was that… for Frisk?" Toriel asks with worry, the monster nods with a frown.

"Money trade… looks like some sort of group of punks really wants money… money we don't have." Asgore grips his seat as a rip is heard ringing in the room, his claws digging into the seat. "DAMN IT!" He screams as he stands up and walks to the kitchen. Undyne growls and looks at Toriel then Asgore.

"So… did they give a locations? Are we going to fucking _act?!"_ She says before Toriel looks up and glares at her.

"Don't! Just… don't curse in my house..." Toriel pleads, before Undyne glares.

"THAT, is my sister out there, held by a group of scum! I will damn well curse if I so fucking please!" Undyne snaps, her own aggressive nature clashing with her emotions.

"That won't solve anything Undyne..." Alphys says coming from Toriel's room where Asriel was placed for the time being, with Sans in tow.

"She has a point fishy. However… I also agree something must be done." Sans says his eyes having a blueish mist raise from them. His own voice laced with anger that he was holding back.

"Anyways… Asriel woke up, hes staring into the wall right now… I don't know what to say, he has symptons of shock with how hes acting its like he can't believe what has happened.. and yet, his eyes are burning with emotion… hes full of hate and I don't know what to think of that either. Other than those things, his wound has closed up surprisingly well and the blood was cleaned up with a rag Sans produced for us." Alphys says before looking to Undyne whom looks to Asgore.

" 'Gore! Didn't they say anything?!" She asks again before he sighs. The door to Toriel's room was slightly cracked as Asgore spoke.

"Yes…. But I don't know what to do… They want money in cold cash, and its an ammount we don't even have..." Asgore says as Undyne growls.

"Then we fake it, then once we arrive we kick their ass!" Undyne says, getting a slightly nod from Sans.

"UNDYNE, WE MUSTN'T RESORT TO VIOLENCE AGAINST HUMANS, IT WOULD MAKE THINGS HARDER ON HUMAN-FRISK!" Papyrus pleads before Asgore sighs.

"Yes… it would, but it also would be bad on us to do nothing… I…" Asgore sighs as suddenly a creak comes from Toriel's door causing him to look to see Asriel standing there, his eyes narrow and glaring at his father as he walks up to him. Asgore's eyes were tired and low… however seeing Asriel's eyes his own narrow as he looks to Sans and Undyne.

"Make it look like your there to drop off the money for Frisk..." Asgore says as Asriel walks towards them, Undyne glares at Asriel but froze seeing the look in his eyes. It was a look she had seen long ago from someone else whom watched over her and her training partner.

It clicked… Asriel trained with her when before he passed away, and the person watching with those detested eyes were… _Chara's_ She shivered before sighing and walking towards the door.

"Where too… father." Asriel says monotonously, Asgore grunts before sighing.

"The western quarry that is locked down right now still in the first warehouse over there." Asgore says as Toriel's eyes widen at him.

"No! I forbid it! I can't… I can't let the same mistake happe-" Asriel turns to Toriel, with an expression on his face of blankness.

"It won't. I will bring her back." Asriel says as his vision turns to the floor. _"I promised, to take care of her."_ He quietly says, Sans catching his words widen his eyes. His promise was still weighing on Asriel, In a way that he never expected. He let his promise become his reason for living, he made it into a life debt.

'_I should talk to Asriel later… I meant for him to do her right, not… become someone who is just willing to throw their life away at the drop of a hat just because they feel like they owe someone.'_ Sans' own guilt built, but he mentally sighs as he moves with Undyne and Asriel, taking their leave. They walk out into the cold as Undyne's yellow eye snaps to Asriel before she looks back towards the path they take.

"Brat, I know what your thinking… don't be stupid. If you get human blood on your hand, there is a chance she won't ever forgive you." Undyne says being serious, Asriel glances down to his hands.

"If that is what it takes to protect… to _save_ her. I don't care… I didn't ask for this chance, but she sacrificed everything for me to have it, I would give my life if she asks because of this. My life, that I never had was never meant I believe." Asriel says, his tone far from his normal self. It was as if something snapped inside him, and he is admitting what he feels for this chance of life.

"Brat, that is so disrespectful! If Frisk grows old and dies then what? If she dies next week to due to some stupid illness then _WHAT?!"_ Undyne snarls towards him, her sharp teeth gritting in anger.

"Undyne, calm down. Getting Angry when someone is like this is pointless… Az, listen… you promised to protect her, don't let that stop you from living your life freely." Sans says as he sees Asriel's ear twitches, a response he was looking for.

"..." Asriel says something deep under his breath. Niether Undyne or Sans caught what he said as Sans looks at him curiously.

"could ya repeat that? I didn't hear you Az." Sans asks as he looks at the goat monster.

"… _I said, it'd be pointless to live in a world without her… I could never love anyone else as much as I love her..."_ Asriel says quietly, Undyne's eye widens slightly before she smiles gently and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Brat, listen… I'll tell ya again. There is no point in fighting… if Frisk gets mad at me or Sans its fine, we have done this before and our hands are already stained with out past… she sees a clean slate with you." Undyne says before looking towards the darkening sky. It had been two hours since they found Asriel and the sun was dropping quickly. Where they lived it was dark by eight, and it was seven now when they got a call saying Asriel hadn't arrived for his dinner plan that caused everyone to go high alert for after that… no one could get in touch with him or Frisk.

"I… can't promise that." Asriel says with no emotion in his tone. Undyne sighs before Sans shrugs.

"Undyne, what your asking would be the same if He or someone else asked you not to if Alphys got hurt by someone human or monster." Undyne's mouth opens to retort, however he was right. Someone you hold close, someone you _love._ You can't forgive, you can only punish those who did it. The three continue walking, their breaths leaving thick trails of steam from their exhales as they walk. This quietness was troublesome, however it was also… very ominous for the skeleton.

He had a very bad feeling about all this.

_Warehouse._

"So we kidnap the girl, lure the family to give us money… and we then take the money and run out of town. This sounds way too easy." One of the young adults say, he had auburn colored hair, he looks to his companions, two with black hair and the fourth whom gave them the plan with brown hair. The dude sorta creeped out the man. They all had brown eyes, except for him, whom had red eyes… the brown hair and red eyes told the auburn haired kidnapper that the dude wasn't right.

"Hehe… well there is a few other steps, but those are for me to do hehehe…." The brown haired man says, his voice breaks into a broken chuckle, as he toys with a knife in his hand. A rather sharp kitchen knife.

"Extra steps…" The man says as suddenly the smell of blood fills the room. The man he was looking at was suddenly before him, he could see his other two companions on the ground blood pooling with their clothing on their chests soaking up blood as well from the front. _"D-De-"_ The man tried to speak as he felt a sharp pain before his vision started to blur before he felt the knife against his throat.

"_Bleed for me. I need this to be a spectacle for… my guest."_ The red eyed man says as he kneels down, and with a flick, rips into the auburn's neck with the knife.

"_Soon… we shall have our reunion again. This time… you will pay."_ The man says, his voice breaks back into the broken laughter, the walls echo the sound as the daylight fades entirely…

Tick.

Tick.

Tick…

Time ticks on an old clock on the wall as soon the sound of a door opens. Sans, Undyne and Asriel walk into the warehouse, before them Frisk was unconcious in the back of the room, but the four kidnappers were not to be seen, the room was darker than one should be when occupied.

"_You arrived… how nice. However… you should have came alone!"_ A voice echos across the warehouse's walls. It was then Undyne's gut churned at the smell. Blood, lots of blood. The lights flick on to reveal the other three bodies on the ground cut open slight as blood was covering the floor. Before the fourth drops from the ceiling into a squatting position on top of a box above Frisk.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Undyne screams in fury. The man cackles like mad as Sans felt uneasy at the sight before him. Asriel's eyes were locked onto the red ones. They were filled with utter joy, while his was filled with utter hate.

"_Well… I am waiting for the answer… ASRIEL."_ The man speaks, his voice slowly breaking into a two different voices.

"_How could you Chara..."_ The man's face breaks into a large smile as he begins to laugh, his body slowly taking on a different form somewhat. Into what looks like an older Chara of roughly twenty, his face not as flushed as it was as a child… yet the insane look of the ruby eyes looked down upon Asriel. _"WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHY FRISK WHY?!" _Asriel screams as Chara gives a weak chuckle.

" '_Why'_ You ask? Because… _I hate you… I HATE FRISK!"_ Chara screams as his ruby eyes snap to Asriel. "AFTER ALL WE DID, AFTER GETTING SO CLOSE YOU RUINED EVERYTHING BACK THEN, THEN YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO ACCEPT FRISK'S KINDNESS TO BE BROUGHT BACK AND FORGET ME IN THE PROCCESS! WE HAD A JOB ASRIEL, TO KILL HUMANS AND UNLEASH YOUR KIND! ONCE WE HAD DONE THAT, THEN I COULD HAVE DESTROYED ALL OF HUMAN RACE WITH THE POWER WE HAD!" Chara screams in fury. "But now.. I have a chance… and I am going to take it..." He says with a large smile, everything slowed down as suddenly he took the knife and swung it down towards Frisk's chest.

It was slow…. It was scary… it was… _infuriating._ Asriel's body leaps into action towards Chara, making a charge as he climbs onto a box to jump, however the distance was too great as the blade made contact with her flesh and slid all the way to the hilt, Frisk's eyes snap open as she screams in pain before it was yanked out abruptly… her eyes widen as they started to get cloudy.

"Your next… Asriel." Chara says, Asriel screams in fury as magic begins to flow through him. Leaping off the box he blasts off and gives Chara a right hook to the face knocking him away from Frisk, Asriel lands where Chara was, he was down on all fours holding onto the box as his magic was slowly escaping his body visually, like flames yet in light blue hue around his body. Some of it leaked off and started to coat Frisk in a similar blue hue as his eyes look to her then Chara.

"_Wrong, its you!" _Asriel retorts, before he leaps off leaving a blue hue colored Frisk to be suddenly attended to by Undyne and Sans both of which were wide eyed. Undyne takes her hand and places to Frisk's neck however she suddenly started to gasp for air in a different fashion as Undyne quickly lifts Frisk up bridal style.

"She is having trouble breathing! I think the knife missed her heart and hit her lungs we need to get her out of here and where I can try to help her." Undyne says as Sans looks at her, the look in her eye as she notices him looking. "Look, I live with a monster who is literally a doctor! You kinda learn stuff for emergencies incase I was watching over Frisk or someone okay?! Undyne says allowing Sans to sigh and help her get out of the room. Frisk's eyes looked to Asriel as her body starts to feel cold from blood loss, and her vision fades on his furious looking form as his own fur begins to stand straight out before she blacks out entirely.

"Az, we will take care of Frisk. I… I leave this up to you kiddo." Sans says as he runs out of the room, Chara's eyes narrow before he tries to jump towards them leaving only to be knocked straight down into a crate from a kick. Rolling out of the wood he glances up to see Asriel above him only to dodge and thrust the knife towards him Asriel's hands come up to the blade as a green glow stops it.

"Even if I fail to kill her, I will make sure you die tonight!" Chara says with a glare, Asriel's eyes narrow, the emerald color begins to give a gentle glow.

"_Brother… family… did that mean anything to you?!"_ Asriel asks, his voice deeper and more furious than before.

"Never. You were all tools for me, I by all reason should have overpowered your soul that day! However, you had to be born with _DETERMINATION! _Out of all the soul traits you could have been given, you had to be born with that, I despise you for that, because you ruined EVERYTHING!" Chara screams pressing the knife tightly against Asriel's defense. The magic glows as suddenly the blade shatters and shoves Chara to the side, however he saw an opportunity and took a shard and slashes past his arm cutting Asriel's face causing him to drop and scream in pain. The cut was across his left eye, blood began pouring down his face as the cut was just deep enough to be painful and hindering to his sight.

Magic burns around Asriel in fiery passion, before the blueish magic flames turn green and give off a bright glow as Chara moves back to see them vanish, the blood flow from the cut slows quickly to a near-stop, however his eyes slowly glow orange as his fur across his arms sticks out like needles as lightning dances across his fur around the tips of the hairs. His body laxes as his arms drop. Chara felt dread for once, Asriel's eyes no longer held hate… they held something he hadn't seen on anyone's face before. They held the same joy he had in what he was about to do. Before he knew what happened he was taking cover as several hundred needle like hairs were across the room.

"You missed… now its time to-" The hum of electricity fills his ears.

"_DIE!"_ Asriel screams as the needles allowed him to to shoot electricity across the room. Chara's eyes widen as the blueish purplish lightning fires from Asriel's hands, and quickly spreads towards him. His body flooded with pain as he quickly drops the second his body unlocks from the magic causing him to lock up. The second he hits the floor. Chara sees black smoke starting to surround him as he growls.

"_Next time… I will not lose…"_ Chara says as the body begins to return to normal showing brown hair and blue eyes. This wasn't Chara's body… he had possessed the human's body. Asriel's body started to weaken as he fell to his knees. His fur was thinner in his arms visibly as Sans could be seen running back in.

"Kid, I- holy dust..." The room was filled with a light smoke. Asriel was on his knees bleeding from the wound on his face. His eyes still glowing orange for a second turn to green as he falls to the floor unconscious. Sans once he took a step near Asriel realized one thing… it was better he was out to not see the aftermath of apparently his last attack. The three bodies that were there before… were charred beyond the point of being identified. He felt a level of disgust in his gut. _'He… He can't know. Frisk either… I will take care of this once they are home...' _Sans walks over to Asriel and lifts the monster up before carrying him out of the building to see Undyne had left with Frisk. He sighs looking to the dark sky, void of stars as he frowns.

"Kid… I think I am the one whom fail you." Sans says before looking to Asriel whom was out and hanging over his shoulder. "I hope everything returns to normal tomorrow."


	6. Memory's Gift

**Chapter Six**

**Memory's Gift.**

"_**Did you know… that memory is an interesting thing."**_

"_**However… memories cannot be entirely removed under normal means."**_

"_**Suppressed memories, can sometimes even be a gift."**_

"_**They can open one's eyes."**_

"_**To what is before them."**_

_Monster's Record_

_Entry Three._

"_We got work plans setup. Apparently anyone whom can do physical labor can do a temp job in an old Quarry."_

"_They have several… but the one they need to turn on is for coal. They use it to make fires instead of wood."_

"_Apparently coal and charcoals are used to keep fireplaces instead of wood sometimes."_

"_To reduce the destruction of forests."_

"_Humans have changed, and sometimes it amuses me."_

"_Anyways, other than that… we are moving those who are capable of work to the surface before we move more-"_

"_to the surface, work comes first and with that starts a flow of money in our people's life."_

"_After that then we will move more and expand as more people build housing, jobs and more."_

"_In other news… Frisk and Asriel are getting along quite well."_

"_The way Frisk looks at Asriel however…"_

"_Shes human and hes monster. Last time we lived on the surface… we were told it was forbidden."_

"_Should… we let them __pursue __if they desire it?"_

"… _No, we shouldn't rely on the old ways. I won't force them to not date if they wish."_

"_I want my son to be happy. I want Frisk to be happy."_

"_Our home should be done by the end of the week..."_

"_...__However, Toriel came to me mid work yesterday with some worries."_

"_She fears… a similar end of our previous child might befall Frisk."_

"_I…__I can't recall a day I have not thought about Chara and Asriel's younger days."_

"_I put her mind at ease with the fact Frisk is a rather strong and smart girl."_

"_However, it scares me what Asriel would do if Frisk did die..."_

___**AN: So, I decided to expand a bit of Bard's story in this story's writings. Bard is a character of my design, hes a very special person to his world. For those who are knowledgeable of undertale AU's.**_

_**He knows of Ink Sans. So I may write a story else where for his full story. So keep an eye out for updates about it.**_

_Dreemurr home._

The soft chirping of a few birds could be heard outside the window as sunlight pours into the home and some lands onto Asriel, whom was out the entire night. He stirs awake before sitting up and placing a hand onto his head. His head was pounding, his body felt like it was frozen with how cold he felt. He was in the pants of his suit but he felt something on his face as he turns his head to see he was in his room. Standing up and moving to his dresser he sees some gauze tied down onto his face covering his left eye.

He takes note of the coolness on his arms. His fur was thinner on them as he looks them over closely. There were hairs that where half the length of his fur's full length. It was just question after question until it comes back and hits him mentally… He turns and quickly walks out of his room only to bump into Undyne whom smiles at his awakened state.

"Well if it ain't the brat!" Undyne's toothy smile did nothing to stop Asriel as he looks at her with worry. She catches on and points to Frisk's room. "I get your worried, shes fine. I got her treated to get her to Alphys last night." Asriel nods gently before walking away, Undyne's smile fades to a frown. _'__Asriel… he is still out of it.'_She thought of what she saw last night that she discussed with Toriel, Asgore, and Alphys.

_After Undyne had dragged Frisk out of the warehouse…_

_Undyne sets Frisk down in the snow as she undoes the upper portion of her dress and inspects the wound. Her eyes widen as she sees a golden glimmer inside the cut, with a wince she spreads the wound some as magic was still coating Frisk's body to see a golden solid layer of magic over her body's vital organs and her lung. The wound was deep and yet… she wasn't fatally hurt. Undyne takes off her tank top leaving her in a sports bra before she presses it to the wound letting it soak up the blood before she _uses part of Frisk's dress to help tie it down tight around the wound to make it easier to stop the bleeding.

"Damn it Frisk! Don't you dare bleed out on me tonight alright… Asriel has much to say. You have much to say." Undyne's voice was weak, Frisk was family to her like a sister… and yet she felt helpless… she wanted to be in there to be kicking Chara's ass… yet she knew she was the only one whom could safely move Frisk out of here.

"How is it?" Undyne sighs as she looks to Sans.

"She will live if I can keep the bleeding stopped and get her back to Al, You… should go help Asriel. Fucking bastard, damn it! DAMN IT!" She screams. "I haven't felt the need to be so aggressive for nearly a year, I thought we were done with this kind of feeling, the feeling to always be on our damn toes incase something happens then this happens!" She screams again.

"_Undyne…_I get your frustrated… but first." The shark-like monster sighs before picking Frisk up and looks at Sans.

"I know! I know… just go." Undyne says before she hugs Frisk tightly to her body before sprinting off.

_Hours later…_

"_So your saying… Frisk has magic of her own?" Alphys asks to confirm with Undyne._

"_YES. Damn it, I told you three several times now. She had golden fields of magic protecting her organs inside her body. Like it acted on its own. They must have ran out of magic sometime on the way back here." Undyne says with a snarl, Alphys motions for her to calm down._

"_Undyne, calm down. It does no good to snap at Alphys or anyone. If Frisk does indeed have magic, then all it means is she needs to go through proper training with it like Asriel seems to needs to. If what Sans said was true, then Asriel will have a strong control over lightning, and body manipulation magics. Frisk may have a defensive magic control as her high point from what happened." Asgore says, looking to Toriel whom only nods quietly._

"_I, still don't like this..." Toriel quietly says, looking to Alphys._

"_Toriel, there is nothing I can do about it… if she has awakened magic perhaps we should move on like normal. All we can do is try to prevent a buildup of magic in her body, and with what Sans says Asriel needs to be retaught his magic control. Emotional states as he saw could cause more harm than good if we don't act soon." Alphys says getting another nod from everyone._

"_Then it is decided. The kids will learn to control their magic. The question is how do we plan this?" Asgore says with a serious tone._

_Present time…_

Asriel walks into Frisk's room to see her covered up sleeping. He moves quietly and takes a seat next to her. Watching her chest rise and fall as she breaths calmly in her sleep.

'_She… is safe. Frisk is safe.' _A weight felt like it was lifted off his shoulders before he exhales a sigh.

"_Asriel, why didn't you fight back..."_A voice echos to Asriel causing him to turn his head as his head starts to throb.

"_I… don't want to hurt people." _His eyes widen as suddenly his mind clicks into what it was, it was a memory… one he had no recollection of having before.

_Memories…_

_Asriel found himself staring at a large glass pane with a younger Frisk and Asriel sitting before a flower bed… in fact he glances around to see many versions them, some older than this and some a bit younger. However one caught his eye, as he and Frisk are standing before the statue playing a melody._

"_W-What?! F-Frisk this is insane, what do you mean each run?! Six years?!" His voice was filled with confusion as the real him shakes his head._

'_It was five. Frisk had lost count...' He thinks to himself as Frisk continues to stare at him._

"_I promised, to myself, to you… to Toriel… that I would bring you home." Frisk starts, before Asriel moves to another memory._

"_Hey Asriel, what do you think of the surface?" Frisk's voice echos to him._

"_I don't know. I don't remember much of it back when I was merged with…" His voice stops as Frisk hums._

"_Well then, I guess we just have to make new memories then of it!" Frisk declares to him causing him to look at her. The real Asriel floats on by to another memory to see it just now restarting._

"_Frisk, what is it you-" all time had stopped in it, Frisk was leaning forwards. Her face was flustered red as she had her lips to his. The memory frozen it seems or so he thought as Frisk slowly breaks off…_

"_Asriel… I promise to save you. Because… I love you." She says before it restarts repeating the same thing._

'_How could I forget the- She reset… after each one she reset and so that explains why. I thought memories were gone for good that way…' Asriel though before his eyes widen._

'_No, they were _suppressed_memories, you can't just remove them. They have value to the soul, to the heart of the person… no matter how much you want to forget or how forceful a person tries to be to force suppression of memories is never… absolute.' Asriel moves forwards a bit to find a scene he recalls as flowey._

"_Toriel, I promise to save someone precious to you. So don't worry okay? When this is all over, everyone will go home happy." _The reason he could see these, is because he wanted the truth of the past, he wanted his reason to be here.

_He wanted his reason… of why she chose him to live._

"_Hey Frisk, do you have any friends on the surface?" His own voice calls out as Frisk chirps._

"_Yep! Their names are Penny, and Jake. However… sometimes I feel like I won't get to see them again because I don't want to leave quite yet." Frisk says, her tone neutral as she smiles at the gemstone covered ceiling._

"_Huh?! That don't make sense, why not? Frisk?" Asriel pestered her but to no success. _

_One by one… he viewed the memories he held in the deepest corners of his mind. _

'_Frisk...' His words were for a lost as he arrives at a cracked pane of glass…_

_She was crying, while kneeling over Papyrus' skull_

"_DON'T CRY HUMAN. I UNDERSTAND… SMILE FOR ME OKAY?" Frisk nods as she slams a knife into him. "BE… FREE..." Were his last words as his skull breaks into dust._

'_Why...' He thought, however he saw a faint figure standing over Frisk with a familiar face… Chara._

_Frisk slowly stopped crying as she stood up zombie like… however she stopped as the memory ended._

'_She reset here… the pain was too much and I stopped watching for some reason no reset shows how she deals with it after that… so does that mean I was mentally afraid and hid?' Asriel thinks as he feels the warm sensation of waking up._

'_Its time to leave my memories it seems… I wonder if I can ever come back here.' His thoughts echos in his mind as he slowly feels the warm sunlight peering down on him through a window._

_Frisk's room…_

Asriel found his head against her bed as someone enters the room.

"Asriel…?" Toriel's voice calls out with worry. Asriel gently smiles as he looks at his mother.

"I am here, sorry I guess I dozed off watching Frisk." Toriel sighs before she quietly walks in. He turns back to Frisk staring at her sleeping form.

"Perhaps you should go lie back down…" She seemed to be put off looking at him.

'_It must be the bandages on me..'_Asriel shakes his head.

"No, I feel wide awake now. I am curious… when did everyone else notice how Frisk felt for me?" Toriel's eyes widen as he gives a chuckle. "Its funny… because I feel like, we should have been together… long ago." Toriel's eyes soften as a gentle smile takes her face, he turns back towards his mother.

"Some time we have known." Toriel replies, Asriel gives a nod of understanding.

"I guess all the men of the name Dreemurr have foolish moments huh mom." Toriel gives a bit brighter smile.

"It seems that way… Has she stirred awake any?" Asriel shakes his head.

"No, atleast I don't know. I came in here and kinda passed out with relief to see she was okay." Toriel nods before looking at Asriel.

"Alright my child… We sent Frisk's dress in to get repaired, and your dress top. Your outfit took apparently got shredded when you did what ever you did with your arms." Toriel says getting no response from Asriel. "Deliana also said don't worry about the reservation… she has you penned for whenever you want to go there after we told her what happened..." Toriel says explaining some things.

"Its fine. I think… I plan to take her once she wakes up. I… _we _need to have some time to our selves so I can talk to her about..." Asriel refused to say the name… he didn't want to acknowledge the name anymore.

"Your late brother..." Toriel says avoiding the name as well. She couldn't believe her child had turned to be something so… evil.

"Yeah." Asriel replies before he stands up. "I think I will shower and… get a bite to eat before I come back in here." Asriel says walking away Toriel nods as she leaves him to his own devices. The house felt, still. It felt lifeless for the first time in their new home.

'Never again will I let harm come to you. Even here you don't get a chance to live happily without trouble shooting for you or me.'Asriel thinks as he goes back to his room and gets a new set of clothing. After showering and eating he returns to Frisk's side with a chair to sit in as he watches over her. He had brought with a portable game system but he places it down and watches her with sadness in his eyes.

'So much sacrifice, and I never accepted your feelings… I hope you still feel that way.'He gently smiles as he waits and watches the sun, he only had one disturbance that came in the form of a very worried friend in Alphys whom checked over Asriel before leaving him and Frisk be for the rest of the day.

The next day was quick to come with company. Penny and Jake had stopped by to see Asriel and Frisk in her room. He was asleep with his head tilted to the side, however their entry caused him to stir before greeting them with a smile.

"Hey..." Asriel quietly says, Penny gently, yet solemnly as she and Jake walks up next to him.

"How you holding up Asriel?" Jake asks, getting a shrug.

"As well as anyone who had just gotten a cut into his face and saw someone he considered his brother stab the person he loves..." Asriel says, Jake winces at the tone Asriel was speaking with. He wasn't the same Asriel they spoke too, his casual and calm collective side was gone right now. All he cared for was watching over Frisk and he was waiting for her to wake.

Penny moves close to Asriel before lowering her self to look him dead in the eyes before giving him a hug.

"Im sorry… I thought that maybe me and Jake should have tried to follow and watch out for you guys, but I didn't think anything could ever happen like this in this city… nothing this bad has ever happened before." She says Asriel continues to gently smile looking up at Jake.

"Its fine, Me and Frisk… we will live. I will have a scar under my fur, but Alphys says my vision should fully heal up before too long. Frisk will surprisingly heal up entirely, the stab wound missed all vital organs some how and, Alphys is a skilled doctor she was able to seal up the wound and all the arteries so no left over scar should be left." Asriel's voice carried hope. "The only downside is the blood loss, and somehow during all that, somehow her lungs weren't able to get oxygen so she is… in a coma state. No one tells me anymore than that." Asriel says as Penny's hands clench at his shirt behind him.

She was scared, nearly a year and she almost lost Frisk again, and nearly lost her new friend Asriel. She had one question for him and she was shaking in worry about how he might react.

"Asriel..." Penny pulls off him and looks at him with worry. "I… I want to know more of the past. Frisk told me some, she told me her stories but I feel like that is one side of the page, I want to hear your stories now." Penny says, knowing this is a touchy subject. His smile never fades an inch before Asriel nods.

"Sure, I will recount some tales while we watch over Frisk. Lets go get food to eat while we talk." Asriel says standing, his friends show some happiness to see him being open with them and goes with him to get food before they talk.

He explained his time before becoming known as Flowey, his time with his brother, never once saying his name however. Before moving to his time as Flowey before Frisk came, and then to the events Frisk had done.

"So… what do you plan to tell her?" Jake asks looking over at Frisk from his seat, one of the three chairs in Frisk's room. Asriel was sitting in her desk chair with a sigh.

"I think… I will tell her my feelings. Its up to her to see if she wishes to still accept me." Penny frowns before she looks at Asriel.

"Your worried she will not aren't you… I know Frisk, she planned to take you shopping to try and get you to notice her… but if you know how she felt back then, you should know she still feels the same." Penny says trying to place hope in Asriel.

"Perhaps, but I am one of the Monsters, I am not a Human. Its her call always, but I pray she will give me a chance." Penny and Jake look at Asriel then at Frisk with a gentle smile.

"She will, no doubt about it." Jake says calmly as he stands up, they had been talking for hours and it was time for them to leave.

"I hate to leave Asriel… but we got to help our parents and big sister out soon." Penny says before getting a shake of Asriel's head.

"Its fine, glad to see you guys come check up on us. I will give you a call if any change happens." Asriel says gently before looking over at Frisk.

"Alright Asriel, though don't over do it. Rest well and take care of yourself." Penny says before she and Jake leave the room. Asriel smiles before looking up at the ceiling.

"Wake up soon… We got a dinner to enjoy still. Our… date is still on going till then." Asriel says quietly. _'__After all, that is what it was wasn't it? I mean… why else would you dress up nice like that. Your the biggest tomboy I know.'Asriel, leans back in his seat looking out the window to the right of Frisk. He however does not the see the figure staring into the room._

"_So, Its similar. Yet… Asriel isn't the same. Hes grown? Things are playing out interestingly..." The figure says turning around to see a woman with blonde hair hovering across from him._

"_Bard, you shouldn't be here. Once again your breaking the rules to tell some fruitless story that we both know will end in sufferage. It has been-"_

"_Foretold? Do you not sense the balance has been restored to this world? Leave me to my devices woman. You've done enough damage to me have you not? Let me prepare the stories for the dead to hear." Bard says interrupting the woman as he drops down to the ground floor._

"_You cannot keep avoiding your own past and your future bard." The Bard chuckles as he looks back, blue eyes flicker from the darkness of his hood._

"_Watch me woman. Besides look through that window and tell me if ink should get involved in this world too? He loves worlds despite his own being a void." The woman snaps a glare her yellow eyes narrow._

"_So be it." She says vanishing._

"_Can't an old story teller just find more stories to tell… without being bothered by people from his past." He says before a smiling muzzle looks back towards the house. "Take care Asriel, It seems I am needed else where. I will return to see how you two have grown." The Bard says before fading away._

_With the observer gone, the sun soon falls to the horizon behind the home. Leaving another day behind, and to soon arise on the next. __Asriel wakes to see the sun peering over houses causing a bright light in his eyes._

"_Asriel..."_A voice echos into his mind… meanwhile with Frisk whom for the first time turned in her sleep now laying on her side facing away from Asriel.

_Frisk's mind…_

"_Asriel..." Frisk says as she stares down into a puddle of water inside the void of her mind. "I was so stupid to think my actions wouldn't come back and bite me..." Frisk sighs as she looks into the puddle, in the reflection was something she feared… little to her knowledge this was a dream. She was wearing the same dress she was prior to her state here_

"_I can't fucking believe this, I trusted you Frisk!" Asriel says looking down at the unconscious dream body of Frisk. "After all this and I recall what you did, to my mother! MY FAMILY!" Frisk splashes the water breaking the dream away. Lost of all senses of reality, of what is true and not. She curls and cries, her eyes pouring droplets of her tears that roll off into her dress. _

"_What the hell are you doing..." Frisk jumps at the voice, however instead of the same deep red eyes that were burning with hatred. She saw a pair of red eyes filled with pity. _

"_Go away!" Frisk screams as she sobs back into her knees._

"_Why cause I kicked your ass? Cause I fucking cut Asriel up? What the hell will that change huh?!" The voice calls out, their small child-like body with reddened cheeks on their face meant only one person. Chara._

"_I fucked up I know!" She screams as a sigh echos in her mind._

" _You need to stop this. I'm not your chara. Seriously, out of all the things you can listen to, you won't listen to me… your heart, your soul, your memories. And I chose this, the person you fear most. Because your afraid of the fact you abandoned him in the underground-" The voice says as 'Chara's' face fades into Frisk's. Yet younger she kneels across from Frisk._

"_IM SORRY!" She screams, the fear weighing further. _

"_That it would come back to hurt you or the ones you love." The girl finishes. "Frisk, lets take a look back on the one time… Chara tried to trust your word." The girl says looking down at the water, which drew further back to a phantom of Chara glaring at Frisk._

"_No. I told you, the true way to freedom is to kill them! No one left, take their power for your own and you can break free!" Chara's voice says with glee, Frisk's voice echos as a laughter before she smiles at Chara._

"_I dissagree. I think we can save them. Asriel and you too." Frisk says with a smile, Chara's eyes widen before softening me._

"_Why..." Chara asks silently, Frisk didn't quite hear it before looking at him._

"_Huh you say something?" She asks, Chara looks at Frisk before his eyes narrow._

"_Nothing. Lets fucking go you pacifistic pest." Chara says floating away. Frisk smiles before following after him…_

_Back w__ith Frisk and the girl…._

"_That was the first and only time he ever showed an ounce of hopefulness to save him. But he didn't want it… yet Asriel." Frisk looks at the girl with sad eyes. "You saved him for something stronger, you saved him selfishly… Yet you knew you might never be accepted. You selflessly risked your life, for the selfish desire to be with him forever." The girl stands before sighing. "Yet for hours you've been replaying this same nightmare because all you saw was him get attacked, then saw for a second him in a rage, to defend YOU." Frisk looks at her with confusion in her eyes._

"_But I..." Frisk's voice was shaky as the girl sighs and touches the pond._

"_Look, and tell me what you see." The girl says, Frisk crawls over and peers over the pond to see Asriel staring out a window. "Hes been by your side every moment… I don't get to see a lot since your body's senses are so out of it…"_

"_I wonder, if her dress is fixed. Perhaps I should go see if I can get our outfits ready for use again." Frisk's eyes widen as a sigh comes from him. "I forgot that our birthday is coming up… I still should find something for Frisk. I owe so much to her… to you. Frisk I wonder, if what they say is true… can you hear me in your state? If so, please… wake up soon. We have much to do, to say… to experience. After all, I don't want to live a life without you." Asriel says turning to Frisk in the water. _

"_H-How..." The girl smiles._

"_The magic around you and him, it lets us draw a picture in here of what is going on." The girl says, Frisk stares at her confused. "Perhaps you should ask mom, or Alphys. However… that scene was some time ago. Don't you think its time to wake up?" Frisk looks at the water to see Asriel smiling at her._

"_Yeah." Frisk says as she starts to stand._

"_Oh before you go." The girl smiles as a light appears through her form. "Don't forget…" Her voice vanishes as her mouth moves._

"_What I can't-" Frisk hides her eyes as light overwhelms her eyes. However words echo in her mind…_

'_To visit your mother's grave. She would like that you know.' The words echo in her mind as Frisk's eyes widen before a tingling sensation of warmth overwhelms her._

"_My…__mother?" She says as the void is suddenly overwhelmed and she stirs awake._

"_You know, I never noticed… how peaceful the surface can be just staring at the sunrise..." Asriel says as he watches the sun finally rising over the homes before him. _

"_Is…__that so?"_Asriel's eyes widen as he turns to face Frisk whom looked rather wore out despite her long sleep. His face turns to a smile.

"Yeah. Welcome back, Frisk." Asriel says as he stares at her with his soft emerald green eye locked to her vibrant golden eyes. "So, how do you feel." He says breaking their silent moment as she groans.

"_Like I got hit with a truck..." _She says her voice quiet and raspy. Asriel nods as he stands up.

"I bet, I am gonna get some water and let mother and father know if they are awake." Asriel says before walking towards the door. Stopping in the door way he looks back at her. "Frisk… Its good to see your back. Later if your feeling up to it, I got someplace I want us to go." Asriel says before walking out of the room. Frisk presses herself up to see she was wearing a tanktop she recongized as Undyne's as well as notice she was wearing a pair of shorts.

'_I must have been out for some time..." _Her room was the same as she left it when they left that day for her to spend time with Asriel… 'Asriel must think I am just a burden.' She smiles with a sigh. "Not like I havn't been one..." She mumbles as Asriel comes back through the door. Her eyes locked onto the chair next to her…

"Been a what?" Frisk jumps slightly and turns to see Asriel walking up to her, taking a seat on her bed next to her. "Here." He says handing her a glass of water. She reaches out to see her shaky hands, a bit of worry building up in her chest. Asriel pulls back and moves the chair closer to her before he holds the glass for her within range for her to take a sip.

"Asriel I..." Asriel shakes his head.

"Its fine, I don't mind. Spending four days taking care of you… has been nice. No games, no training, no nothing. Just here, to help you was enough to make me happy." Asriel says, getting her chest to well up as she takes a sip as he gently and slowly tilts it as she gives a gentle nudge to tilt it more. Drinking the water entirely before she lets out a quiet sigh of relief.

"I… I'm sorry I was such a burden." Asriel's face doesn't change as he places the cup down.

"You are never a burden. Mom and Dad are asleep still, so they will be up later… Do you need anything before I head to town. I got to go get something if you want to go get some food." Asriel says softly, catching her off-guard. Asriel has never been so calm and been patience with her before. He was always ready to get going not wanting to waste a second. It was then she noticed the bandages around his face, something she didn't see in the depths of her mind.

"What… happened?" She ask, Asriel freezes for a second before sighing.

"Chara." He says calmly. "Chara, possessed some human and used them to hurt you… and me. I will heal up, it will leave a scar under my fur, but hey I got reckless and lost myself trying to kill him. He hurt you, he tried to killyou. Brother or not… I refuse to let anyone harm you." Asriel says, his eye steeled to seriousness. Frisk stares in surprise, however the seriousness look on his face… only got one outcome. Frisk suddenly found her self smiling before she started to laugh. Causing Asriel to look at her with confusion.

"S-Sorry, its just your so serious!" She says with a large smile on her face. " I have never seen you so serious… yet at the same time you sound just like your normal self, combined with your younger self and Charathat I watched old video tapes of back in the underground!" She says before covering her mouth to continue laughing. Asriel stumbled in surprise.

"T-Tapes of me and Chara?! W-What?! THOSE THINGS ARE STILL AROUND?!" He exclaimed at Frisk with surprise resulting in Frisk to break down in laughter more. "C-COME ON THAT IS NOT FUNNY! THOSE ARE SO EMBARRASSING!" He exclaims further causing Frisk to hold her stomach as pain and utter joy was on her face. Her laughter not easing up.

"But your so cute in them!" She manages to say before trying to stifle her laughter, while Asriel looks at her in horror.

"H-how could you say that? I was so foolish and idiotic back then!" Asriel says trying to cover up his past actions. Frisk eventually does calm down before she smiles brightly at Asriel.

"I say that, because it is true. If I had a brother, I would hope he would have been just like you!" Frisk says with a large smile, Asriel stops fretting as he looks at her with a smile of his own.

"Anyways..." Asriel says with a sigh. "Do you need anything before I take off?" Frisk nods as she tries to turn in her bed to the side.

"Yes, I could use a hand to get to the bathroom. I think my legs are still asleep." Frisk says only to have Asriel walk over and help her stand before slowly helping her towards the bathroom, once at the door she manages to wearily walk inside. Asriel waiting by the door to help her back once shes done. After she returns and Asriel guides her back to her bed he waves at her from her door.

"Alright, I will be back soon. Let mom I will be back soon." Asriel says walking out of the room, the door ajar as the steps of him walking down stairs. She could hear the front door opening then closing. Time felt, oddly still the second it got quiet, she lets out a sigh before laying back on her bed.

"I already miss him…" She says to no one in particular as she stares at her ceiling.

"Heh, that is love for ya." Frisk nods, before her mind registered the voice as she shot up to see Sans standing at her door her eyes wide and her chest pounding. Her eyes narrow before she mouths some words.

'Fuckin hell Sans!' She mouths quietly, knowing her adoptive mother very particular about language. She lets out a sigh as Sans chuckles.

"Sorry kiddo, I didn't expect you to be so jumpy after being out for four days." Frisk takes another deep breath before nodding.

"Four days huh?" Sans nods taking a seat next to her.

"Yep, how ya doing? I saw Asriel and he seemed to be perkier than he has been for the past few days. So I figured you were up and came by to check up on ya. So you gonna tell that goat how ya feel yet?" Frisk's face flushes as she rolls over and lies back down.

"S-Shut up Sans..." She says calmly.

"Hehe, seriously though, how ya feeling?" Sans asks, Frisk rolls onto her back with a frown.

"Like I am a burden. But Asriel seems so fine with helping me, I feel like I shouldn't let him." Sans shrugs as he leans back.

"Frisk listen, you've been so selfless for everyone else, be selfish and let him pamper ya a bit. You didn't ever get to experience being spoiled a bit, and trust me while I love your kindness, I worry for you because of it. I think your naive kindness will hurt you." Frisk looks at Sans before she sits up and smiles.

"So be a bit more selfish?" Sans nods with a smile.

"Yeah, honestly kid. You deserve a little less work and more joy in your life." Sans says standing up. "Welp I need to get home before paps wakes up. Take care kiddo." Sans walks towards the door and out of her room. Frisk shakes her head with a sigh.

"Still an oddball." She says with a smile. She looks to her side to see her phone laying on the night stand. Smiling she reaches for it only to stop and let a rather devious smirk roll up on her face. 'Oh this will be good… time to screw with your head...'

She thinks picking it up she pulls up Penny's contact before typing out a , come over right away… we need to talk. -Asriel

'And wait for the mayhem.'Frisk thinks as she leans back with a victory smirk. 'Better than the pie prank I think.'Frisk thinks letting out a more mischievous side.

Down stairs, Toriel is coming out of her room with a yawn as she is wearing a light purple nightgown with cap. She sees the time before glancing at the stairs with a sigh.

'Hopefully he slept last night. I will check up on him in a minute, and see if Frisk is doing well.' She heads into the kitchen as she presses a light on a coffee machine, powering it up. Taking a seat she lets out a sigh, her eyes droopy as she looks outside. 'What will I do if Frisk never wakes up? What will Asriel do?! He can't stay by her side forever if she never wakes up...' The idea scared Toriel, she knew that perhaps even Asriel was afraid of that outcome. Her thoughts were broken as a knock came on the front door. She sees Undyne suddenly leaning infront of the window waving with her sharp teeth and grinning ear to ear. Toriel walks to the door with a tired smile on her face. Opening it she is greeted by two, one Undyne and one Alphys.

"Morning Toriel." Alphys says calmly, Toriel nods and moves aside letting them come in.

"Yeah mornin. How are the brats doin?" Undyne asks as Toriel shakes her head.

"I have yet to check on them this morning… I fear the situation is unchanged." Toriel says as Undyne gives a scoff.

"Come on Toriel, you know better! Frisk wouldn't stay down for long. I should know, after all Me, Asgore, everyone has fought against Frisk back in the underground. Never once did she give up." Toriel's eyes look to Undyne's eye. She was full of hope, not worried in the slightest anymore. Toriel's worry felt like it was melting in Undyne's optimistic attitude she was having. She smiles a bit more knowing Undyne was right. Frisk wouldn't give up.

"I thank you for those words, Its been scary because it reminds me of too much of what happened before..." Undyne chuckles.

"Yeah with a kid who wanted to kill people. Thats the difference! Frisk doesn't wish harm to every human or monster." Undyne says, Alphys nods before looking up at Toriel.

"Yes, Frisk's unending kindness is a very remarkable trait. Her love for people, her sense of justice, her will of preservation, bravery, integrity, and her determination. She carries literally the embodiment of all the traits we have seen in the Underground. Shes… remarkable." Alphys says, and as she puts it that way Toriel realizes how lucky they are to have met Frisk, but it almost seems too perfect.

"When you say that… she seems perfect." Alphys nods with a smile however she notices a distant look in Toriel's eyes. "That means she is hiding her own desires, her own wants, shes hurting herself for others… shes, not being truly honest with us about her own self." Toriel says as Undyne and Alphys look at her with surprise.

"T-That may be true, however… she is young still perhaps she will grow out of this and become more balanced!" Alphys says trying to deter negative thoughts in the elder monster.

"Listen Toriel, Frisk is selfless, we get that. Perhaps we should try to help her be… more selfish? It is so weird to say that… I was selfish growing up and now I despised that fact of me… yet here I am saying I want to help someone be selfish..." Undyne says looking away. Alphys looks at Undyne with a smile.

"You were never entirely selfless once you became part of the royal knights, but that is what made you more you. You got to expand on your own self that way." Alphys says looking at Toriel. "I don't doubt for a moment if Frisk were to start being selfish about her self a bit that it wouldn't help make her a better person even further." Alphys' smile brightly shines as Toriel nods.

"I will believe in those words." Toriel says as she motions to the kitchen. "Let me make us some tea, we can spare a few minutes before we check up on-"

"YOU BIG JERK!"A voice yells, catching everyone's attention. It came from Frisk's room as Toriel quickly moves up the stairs. Undyne's eye raises questionably.

"Wasn't that… Penny's voice?" She asks before following Toriel, whom was just now entering Frisk's room to see Penny glaring Frisk down whom was smiling an ever so mischievous smile. Undyne and Alphys quickly arriving soon after. Penny was sittingin the window sill.

"I thought Asriel had bad news! I was worried about you damn it!" Penny yells, her eyes glaring at Frisk whom couldn't hold it any longer.

"Hehehe… I couldn't resist. I figured if anyone was to find out that I was awake first was to be either you or Asriel… and since he was here when I woke, I decided to let you know… well in a rather amusing way for sure." Frisk says, she was sitting up, her smile glowing before them as Toriel, Alphys, and Undyne stared at her and Penny.

"Oh so you thought it'd be funny to make it seem like-" Frisk starts to nod right away, Penny growls and notices Toriel staring in disbelief. Frisk turns and smiles a bit more brightly to her.

"Hello mother!" She says gleefully, Toriel's eyes soften as she walks over and leans down to give Frisk a hug. One which Frisk gladly accepts and returns.

"Frisk..." Toriel lets out a sigh of relief before letting go and looks around. "Where is Asriel?" Frisk shrugs with an 'i dont know' expression.

"He said he had to go get something from town. Also saying he wants to take me somewhere if I am up to it… but I guess that means if Alphys clears me for being up and about." Frisk says looking at the lizard monster.

"Heh, already awake and aching to get out of bed?" Undyne says, getting a chuckle from Frisk.

"Yeah, to think I was out for fourdays! It feels like its been a week to be honest since I was out for even that long..." Undyne nods with her classic shark-like smirk.

"Damn straight brat. Now Al, why not check on the girl. Can't let her disappoint the young man can we?" Undyne looks at Alphys whom sighs before walking over to Frisk. Placing down a bag, she proceeds to do a normal physical check up of her lungs, heart, and blood pressure, before opening the bag and pulling out a wand about four inches in length that had three half inch deep teal colored orbs sticking out two sides of it across from each other, finished with a hole all the way through it.

"Frisk, I need you to blow through this..." Alphys says handing it to Frisk whom looks at it curiously before placing her lips on one end and blows air through. The six orbs start to glow a dull white before they each change colors. Golden yellow, ocean blue, ruby red, sky teal, sunset orange, and vibrant ' eyes widen as gentle hum came from them before Frisk stopped blowing and hands it back to Alphys. "T-This well… This confirms it…" Alphys says looking at Frisk. "You indeed have magic… a very large and flexible amount of magic!" Alphys says as Toriel looks at Alphys curiously.

"I have never seen such a device… care to explain Alphys?" Toriel asks calmly whom nods, Frisk and Penny staring in disbelief.

"Yes, well. This is something I recently created to… well confirm if we believed it to be true or if it was something else. These six orbs I have melded into this are inbued with six basic magic types. Golden Yellow is light magic, Ocean Blue is water, Ruby Red is fire, Sky Teal is wind, Sunset orange is earth, and Vibrant Violet is lightning types. Even if she didn't have the ability to master any of them… she would have made all of them glow if her magic was very strong…" Alphys says looking at Frisk. "However she didn't make them glow, she made them hum! Her magic that was inside her breath was resonating with the orbs, and I only found one reference to it before… a monster by the name of… Egel." Toriel's eyes widen as she looks at Frisk.

"So she has magic that is as strong as..." Toriel started, with Alphys nodding.

"Well, yes. But only if she masters her magic. Right… That means you will need to be taught how to call upon your magic in the near future Frisk." Alphys says turning back to Frisk who was in disbelief still, only for Penny to gently punch Frisk's arm to wake her out of her daze.

"Damn, your luck is nuts. You nearly die, coma for days. Then wake up and learn you have actual magic!" Penny says with a smirk. "And here I thought I was the lucky one with the fact so many boys hit on me… Then again… you don't need anyone else, but Asriel riiight?" Penny asks causing everyone to look at her. Frisk's face flushes as she puffs up her face and grabs her blanket throwing it over her.

"You are all so mean!"She pouts at the teasing she felt from her friend and family's staring for an answer. However her rather amusing reaction causes them to gently laugh. After another half hour, Penny takes her leave wishing her friend well. Alphys after giving Frisk a more thorough check of her health decides she is free to be up and about, but wants her to take it easy till she is fully recovered, as the final two guests leave they bump into Asriel whom was carrying two black clothes clovers. Which in return let Alphys check on him to give him news that he could take the bandages off his face now.

Returning up to Frisk's room he saw her stretching her arms and legs bending over to touch her toes. He smirks as he walks over to her dresser.

"Hows them limbs feeling Frisk?" Asriel says, causing her to jolt in her spot and fall onto her bed as she lost her balance.

"Jeeze! How many people are gonna jump scare me today?! Sans did it after you left and then you do it once Alphys leaves!" Frisk says holding her chest and sighs. "What is that you got there?" She asks looking over at him as he lifts up the longer clothes cover before unzipping it and revealing her dress. Her eyes widen as she glances away.

"If your free… I would like to take you to dinner." Asriel looks at her waiting. Frisk's eyes widen as she looks at him, her lips curl into a smile before she gives a gentle nod.

"I, would love that." Frisk says as she walks over and takes the hanger from him and looks at him. "I guess you want me to wear this… Don't you think… people will think we are dating?" Asriel's smile twitches up a bit more as he looks at her.

"I mean, if you don't mind I would loveto have you join me on a date."He says putting emphasis on love and date. Frisk's heart skipped a beat as she felt a light feeling in her chest and stomach.

"I… uh..." She was speechless as Asriel takes the other hanger and walks out of the room. Toriel walks to the door way to see Frisk staring at the door way with wide eyes before a warm smile is seen on her adoptive mother.

"Do you want me to help with your dress Frisk?" Frisk dumbly nods. Toriel gives a light chuckle as she motions Frisk out of the room. "Go get a shower first, then I will help you get dressed, we don't want you wasting too much time fiddling with your dress when you got places to be." Toriel says, She walks in and takes the dress from Frisk whom wanders off dazily out of her room and to the room across from her. Closing the door Toriel only watches with amusement.

After a shower, Frisk quickly returns a bit more awake to what has been said and done as She closes the door to see Toriel sitting in there waiting to help her. Meanwhile in Asriel's room he is burning a bit of his energy he feels bouncing up and down with his feet never leaving the ground before he starts to strip to get dressed was soon out of his room and heading down the hall before heading down the stairs. In the living room was Asgore whom looks up and over at Asriel from his newspaper, seeing his son dressed fancily was a surprise.

"I heard from Toriel that Frisk woke up. So does that mean…?" Asgore asks looking back to his paper while Asriel hums joyfully.

"I asked Frisk to join me on a date." Asriel says with pride. Asgore's eyes snap wide open before he looks at Asriel. His son was standing rather proudly unlike before which he seemed more to stand as if he existed and nothing more.

"Is that so?" Asgore says, a smile taking it's place on Asgore's face. "So what caused you to be so open about this course of action?" The elder monster asks. Asriel gives a notable 'hum'.

"Truly? I just felt more honest with my feelings since that night. I can't really explain it." Asriel says getting a nod from his father. However before he could say anything more the sound of a door opening followed by footsteps could be heard upstairs.

_"Frisk, you look even better than the last time you wore it." _Toriel's voice echos from the upstairs hallway.

_"Y-You really think so? Why do it__feel so..." _Frisk couldn't find the words.

_"Exciting? Terrifying? It is normal to feel such,__my child. Don't worry so much." _Toriel says as the two appear at the top of the steps, Frisk standing visible to them as they look down the steps. Asriel looks up at Frisk as his smile grew a bit bigger.

"Mother is right, you do look even better than last time. You were beautiful, now… your gorgeous. I never noticed how it fit you as a whole so perfectly before." Asriel says, catching Frisk's attention. She drew her eyes to Asriel as her already pounding heart skips another beat. Her face heating up rapidly as it shows to everyone with her face glowing red. Toriel, noticing the tint of red as she places her hand onto Frisk's shoulder.

Frisk felt a relaxing coolness wash over her as she felt more relax and the warmth in her face fade quickly. She glances at Toriel whom whispers something to her in her ear before she turns back to Asriel with a smile of her own.

"Y-You really think so? I feel sorta akward wearing it again so soon… I mean, the only reason I got it was..." Frisk starts to explain however…

"To catch my eye? Listen we can talk about that over dinner." Asriel says calmly. Frisk nods before walking down the stairs and turning to Asriel. Now getting a good look at him, she wasn't the only one making an impression. He was trying to make his own. It caught her eye as it formed to his body's build, yet at the same time drew her attention to him.

"Alright, so where are we going?" Asriel shrugs as he continues to smile on. He waves to Toriel and Asgore before he walks to the door and opens it for Frisk, motioning for her to go before him. "We will be home after dinner mom." Frisk says turning her face to smile at her adoptive mother before she walks outside, with Asriel following after closing the door behind him. The second the door is closed Toriel lets out a sigh.

"Finally..." She says with a smile. "They can finally move on an I can stop worrying if they would just crush on each other for the rest of their lives." Toriel moves to the kitchen and looks to Asgore. "I will start our own dinner, since its just us it shouldn't be long." Asgore gives a chuckle with a nod.

Outside Frisk and Asriel had already started to walk off towards their dinner. However they were abruptly stopped by a pair of skeletons whom were walking down the path towards them.

"I TELL YOU SANS, THERE ARE SO MANY INTERESTING HUMANS! I MET A VERY TINY ONE TODAY, I DIDN'T KNOW THEY GOT SO SMALL! IT LAUGHED AT ME AND I COULDN'T HELP BUT LAUGH BACK, THEN THE OTHER HUMANS JOINED IN!" The tall one says cheerfully, wearing red sweater and blue sweat pants.

"Heh, is that so? Musta' been pretty… _humerous_." Sans says wearing his shorts and blue jacket, he looks forwards to see Frisk and Asriel walking towards them before waving. "Speakin of humans bro, look who it is." Sans says letting the tall one know who was ahead of them. They look and wave at Frisk and Asriel with a big grin.

"HUMAN FRISK! PRINCE ASRIEL!" he calls out getting the two to wave back with a smile. As the two groups stop just before one another Sans notices their outfits.

"Goin out again already? Shouldn't ya be recoverin kiddo?" Sans asks getting Frisk to shake her head.

"I will be fine, besides me how are you and Papyrus." Frisk asks, Papyrus places his hand on his chest.

"I AM DOING GREAT! HOWEVER I MUST ASK, WHY ARE YOU TWO WEARING SUCH THIN CLOTHING AREN'T YOU TWO COLD?" Papyrus asks, Sans chuckles as he jabs his brother's arm lightly.

"Magical clothing, Anyways what are you two off to do today?" Frisk's face flushes as Sans asks them what they are off to do.

"Well, me and Frisk have a date to get to." Asriel says, causing Frisk to blush a bit, but Papyrus and Sans' eyes both go wide as suddenly Sans' smile grows.

"Is that so? Well damn about time." Sans says with a exhale of relief.

"WOWIE A DATE? IS IT ANYTHING LIKE THE FRIENDSHIP DATE WE DID FRISK?" Asriel felt a twitch on his face, as the urge to place his hand upon his face grew. Frisk just chuckles lightly and shakes her head.

"N-No Papyrus, this is something two people do to see if they want to become..." Frisk stops as the _'__L'_ word comes up in her mind.

"Lovers pap. Well, do you two want to skip the walk and get to your date then? I am sure me and Paps held you up long enough." Sans says, Asriel thinks it over before nodding.

"Yeah, it will prevent any headache issues this time around." Asriel says, as the three of them went silent. "What? Can I not make a joke?" Asriel asks as the three of them stare.

"Asriel… don't joke about that. In that moment I got scared..." Frisk says quietly, Asriel feeling guilt rise sighs. The fear of it happening again grew in the back of her mind.

"Sorry didn't mean it that way." He says apologizing causing her trouble with the memory of the attack on them.

"Anyways. Paps, you wanna head home while I get them to their location?" Papyrus nods with a smile on his face.

"SURE THING! YOU TWO TAKE CARE!" Papyrus says before charging off, Sans sighs with a smile.

"Where to kiddos?" He asks turning around and starting to walk off, Frisk and Asriel quickly match pace and walk behind him. Asriel leans over and quietly says something to Sans before standing straight. "Alright, and off we go." He says as the two pass by a light post and vanish. The sound of a car passing by as Frisk and Asriel found themselves with Sans standing right outside of a building called 'The UnderCafe'. Frisk's eyes slowly widen while Asriel walks to the door.

"Thanks Sans. Come on Frisk." Asriel says, she looks at him with surprise.

"B-But this place! Its so… pricy! I can't accept this… it is-" She stops as suddenly before her Asriel is standing his his finger gently against her lips.

"Its on me, come. I wouldn't take you no place other than the best." Asriel says. Frisk however felt speechless. She for once was _defeated_ in something. Her heart throbbed with joy, as she felt her soul and heart telling her to go with him. She lets him guide her in as they were greeted by the owner herself.

"Well if I be! Asriel, ye finally came! I heard what happen to you and Frisk, glad you two are alright!" Deliana says her dark teal eyes looking at the two of them.

"Yep, still kicking. So could we cut the chase and…?" Asriel ask, getting a nod from the bunny monster.

"Sure thing dear, follow me." Deliana says leading them away and towards the back of the building. The come to a door as she opens it and motions them in. "This is your private room. Menus are inside and if your ready to order there is a button in there to call in your service. Whism will be your server today." Deliana says before letting the two enter the room, Asriel's eyes trailed to the ceiling which was covered just like he thought with glowing gemstones. Frisk's eyes followed his and her jaw slightly opened in surprise.

"It is so..." Frisk started as she moved to take a seat.

"Beautiful? I say it only enhances the view I have before me." Asriel says looking at Frisk. Frisk felt uneasy as she looks at him. Something digging at her mind about his actions as she sighs and looks at him.

"Asriel.. I need to ask. Are you doing this because of what happened or what you feel for me?" She asks, worried for the response as she hears a sigh from him.

"I was wondering when you would ask something… the answer is both. I remember Frisk, I remember everything you did in the underground." Frisk felt her muscles lock up in fear. "And I have to say… I was an idiot for not seeing it sooner, that love you held for me… is what drove you." Frisk's eyes widen as he smiles gently. "I had this burning desire to protect you, to _be_ next to you when I woke. I didn't know what to do, except I wanted to charge forth and find you. No matter the cost, no matter the pain I felt." Asriel says, Frisk felt her muscles relax a bit but she felt more was coming.

"Are you not going to judge me for my actions. Sans has, you should have the right to do so as well." Frisk says quietly, she knew this had to be talked about before she could commit to this ordeal.

"No, I am not. Because that has never happened. Timeline reset remember? It never happened, so I have nothing to be upset with you about. If anything I should feel sad that you didn't tell me the adventures you had yourself. However I could see why when..." Asriel leans over, Frisk felt her face heat up as she felt a gentle peck to her lips, a shock jolts through her lips as she looks at his eyes as she felt his lips again. It was over before she could believe it happened. "_When you kiss before resetting." _He whispers, her chest pounding as her face felt warm.

"I… uh..." Frisk once again was speechless. Three times today, that was three too many.

"So, what do you say now Frisk, will you turn me away after that after all you did steal my first kiss before, it is fair to steal it first in this timeline." Asriel says, Frisk's face turned from shock to a happy one, her smile growing as she nods.

"Yes, it is fair. However… if I accept, can you handle with me being a little more selfish with you?" Asriel gives a chuckle before looking at her.

"I expect more requests than I can handle. If none were selfish I would find other ways to spoil you." He replies before Frisk nods.

"Then let us eat, your treat right?" Asriel nods as both of them pick up their menus. "Then I will be not holding back on what I want to eat." She says as the two began to talk about their options…

_To be continued..._


	7. Secrets' Veil

Chapter Seven

_**Secrets' Veil.**_

"_Boundless Secrets."_

"_All veiled by the mist of confusion."_

"_Of mystery."_

"_Unveiling it may not always lead…"_

"_To good things."_

_Monster Records_

_Entry Four Two Five…_

"_If I am being honest. This record. I don't care to do."_

"_Its been a year and honestly this is the first time I wish we were in the underground still."_

"_Where do I begin?"_

"_So, after my son and Frisk left…"_

"_Damn IT!"_

"_Frisk got fucking captured! This damn thing is more of a diary THAN A DAMN JOURNAL IN THE END!"_

"_They wanted ten million for her safe return! Dust be damned, I..."_

"_My son went after them. The look in his eyes…"_

"_Reminds me of my friend… before the war."_

"_It was one of… drive. He wanted- No He NEEDED to save Frisk."_

"_Then when Undyne returned to say that Asriel was fighting his brother?!"_

"_And with Frisk bleeding in her arms..."_

"_I never seen Undyne so afraid."_

"_I have never been glad… to be wrong either."_

"Huh this all looks really good!" Frisk says as she looks at the menu placing it down and picking up another menu inside. "Dust! There is so many drinks… Asriel you find anything good yet?" Frisk asks looking up at Asriel across from her, whom only hums a tune.

"Not yet, I am thinking of _Waterfall's Delight_ for today's special, or _Castle's Royal_. What do you think Frisk?" Asriel asks, getting Frisk to open the menu again.

"Go for the Waterfall's Delight, you will definitely love that. As for me… I think, hmm Ruins' Fall. It comes with a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie!" Frisk's tastes were tingling at the idea of being able to eat. The food on the menu was all so delicious sounding.

"Alright, what do you think we should order for desert or should we wait till after?" Asriel looks at Frisk whom shrugs looking through a third me- Asriel's eyes widen as he sees a menu with the words '_Lover's Menu'. 'WHERE DID SHE FIND THAT?!' _He felt his eyes turn to see a pair of bunny ears barely sticking out of a barley cracked door. _'really..'_

"Hey Asriel, Lets try this drink together." Frisk says getting his attention. Looking back at Frisk he tilts his head slightly.

"H-Huh? What drink?" Frisk places the menu down and places her finger on the 'Two souls' drink. Asriel looking at it. He reads it over before he mentally sighs, he nods his head. "I see… sure why not." He looks up at her as she smiles brightly as she looks at the rest of the menu. _'Eh it matches our ordeal...' _His mind wanders over the details of the drink. _'Magic infused into the drink… eh it shouldn't cause any weird effects.'_

"Hmm, want to share a slice of cake too for desert?" Asriel snaps out of his thoughts and looks at him.

"Hm? Cake? What kind?" Frisk looks at the menu and points to it before showing Asriel. It was a Double chocolate cake slice, he saw they could pick different soul colors to place on it. "Sure we can get that." Frisk gave a quiet cheer of delight.

"There is so much good looking food! We definitely need to come back again." Asriel gives a chuckle and nods placing his menu down he reaches over and presses the button against the wall. A Whimsun comes in with a note pad and a smile.

"Hello, I am Whism you two ready to order?" The monster asks. Asriel and Frisk nod with a smile.

"I will take a Waterfall's Delight, Frisk will have a Ruins' Fall, to drink we will share a Two Soul, and finally we would like the… Lover's chocolate slice for desert." Asriel says as he peers over to the lover's menu. The Whimsun nods before smiling.

"Give us a short and we will have your meal out and your drink. Once your done with that let me know when your ready for your desert." Whism says taking his leave. Frisk smiles as she turns to Asriel.

"So, I have to ask. Did mom and Alphys tell you…?" Frisk asks being vague, Asriel tilts his head in confusion before she sighs. "About me having magic." Asriel's eyes widen as he looks at her.

"Wait are you for real?" Asriel asks getting a nod.

"Yes, apparently Undyne discovered my magic protecting my vital organs. We don't know much, but..." Frisk felt hesitant. Her hands on the table trembling, till she felt another hand ontop of hers. She mentally sighs before looking at Asriel with a serious look. "I want, to ask if we decided to revisit my past would you be there along side me?" Asriel's smiles takes on a softness as he nods.

"Of course Frisk, you wouldn't even have to ask or tell me. I will go with you to the ends of the world. After all, havn't I made my heart open for you with what I am doing today?" Frisk's eyes slowly widen as she looks at Asriel, his face was soft, it was loving. Giving a large smile she nods.

"Yes, yes you have. Asriel, I know I have said this before, yet not with all my heart. I love you Asriel." Frisk says, Asriel's smile grows a bit.

"And I, you Frisk. Now, I have to say, that the fact you have magic is awesome! I mean now you and I can practice magic together." Asriel says with joy in his voice.

"Indeed, however I wanted to ask. Toriel and Alphys say I need to learn how to manage my magic to prevent… buildup?" Asriel's eyes widen for a second before returning to normal, he nods his head and gives a neutral look on his face.

"Yes… yes I nearly forgot about that. As a flower, my 'magic' was very limited. However I woke with natural instincts to deal with that. I have been expending magic since I was revived… however I havn't recalled some of my youngest memories. Then again its not uncommon even among the elder monsters to need to relearn this." He says with a sigh.

"Is buildup that bad?" Asriel glances away.

"Yeah, it is. I've seen it with a few monsters when I was a flower. They just.. _fell. _Their magic drained rapidly after their bodies expended a bit of it in a reckless emotional breakdown, we don't have records because its the one thing that never happened around others. It happened mainly after deaths with some of the older ones whom slowly stopped using magic daily. However, for you… I don't even want to think what it'd do to your body. Ours are made solid by magic, yours is much more complex than ours." Asriel says with a sigh.

"Don't worry Asriel, I doubt anything will cause me to have an event to worry bout so soon, you said the main trigger of its release was emotional breakdowns?" Asriel nods his head.

"Yeah, extreme emotions of the negative type tend to cause our magic to become… erratic. For instance, when you were out cold while I was fighting Chara..." Asriel starts explaining what Sans told him the day after once he was awake.

_Flashback…_

"_Listen kiddo, I have to ask. How are yer arms?" Sans asks moving next to Asriel whom was watching Frisk lie in the bed. Asriel tilts his head up and looks at Sans before looking at his arms. _

"_They are fine, my fur around my arms is still thin however. Its not all grown back and I don't even know why I am missing fur." Asriel's voice was monotone as he looks at Sans, his eyes droopy as he worries over Frisk, which Sans could tell by his eyes flicking back to Frisk._

"_Well..." Sans reaches into his pocket pulling out several straight hairs. He shows them to Asriel, they roll a bit, but they were solid as they refused to flex about. Asriel reaches down and takes one lifting it up to shine in the dim daylight that remained._

"_Are… these my hairs?" Sans nods with a sigh._

"_Your magic went crazy for sure in there… you used your hairs to conduct electricity about… I got shocked taking a few of these." Asriel flinches as he looks away. "Don't worry. Ever since we left the underground Alphys confirmed we no longer have those weird Stats like its a video game. She says I can actually improve my own physical state now so I think I may do so." Asriel sighs before looking at the hairs again, his eyes a bit more open now._

"_So… my drive to kill my brother… I used my own fur as a weapon." Sans nods again._

"_Yep, that is a sign of body manipulation magic. Never seen it before, but there are plenty of books about it and several other magic types." Sans says before looking towards the window. "However, what worries me is the fact that you used your magic in a fashion that was reckless… Asriel, if it weren't for the fact you deep down believed Frisk was still alive, I don't think we would have ever had this conversation." Sans says with a serious tone. His eyes never leaving the sky._

_Flashback end…_

"… and that is what he told me." Asriel says, Frisk listening intently.

"Crazy..." Asriel sighs before shaking is head.

"Crazy doesn't explain it… Here, I will tell you that the thing about monsters… we don't use multiple magic types. There are three types of magic we can use once born. Light type, our special type we are born with, and finally defense type. Sans is the only one I know whom has higher control over blue magic." Asriel says. " I was born with _fire! _Not electric, not body manipulation." Frisk nods as she looks at him.

"Perhaps you need to talk to Alphys about it? Perhaps she might be able to check my magic types as well." Asriel sighs and nods.

"Yeah, perhaps." He says as Whism comes back through the door with tray.

"Here is your meals. One Waterfall's Delight and Ruins' Fall." Whism says before he flies over and moves the plates from the tray and onto their table. He then flies back to the tray and unlatches the top opening it up to reveals a uniquely shaped cup. He flies over and opens a spot on the table for the drink to sit, it extended with arms to hold the tall drink before flying back and lifts the drink before placing it down in the custom made holder. The drink was blue on top and red on bottom. The top had the shape of a heart shaped soul, where the colors were slowly mixing was shaped like a rose. Part of it was still red and blue as the colors mixed only seemingly in the very middle. "And one Two soul. Please let me know if you need anything else." Whism says before taking the tray and leaving their room.

"Whoa! Look at the drink." Frisk says looking at it, the drink stood over a foot and half tall. The drink in full view was gorgeous in the lighting as it gently glowed. "It looks almost too pretty to drink!" She says looking down to her plate. Ruin's fall was a light-spicy risotto, a small two and half inch burger, a slice of butter scotch cinnamon pie and finally a small bowl of mixed berries including some that came from Snowdin. Looking up at Asriel's plate she saw a salmon dish, with a side of fried shrimp, a fruit salad, and finally a small slice of chocolate cake.

"It looks so good..." Asriel says as Frisk takes her utensils and takes a bite of her risotto.

"Oh my god..." She says with a bit of food in her mouth. She gets another spoon of it and offers it to Asriel. "You gotta try it!" She says as he leans over and enjoys the sample, his eyes widen before nodding his head. He then takes his own and cuts a bit of the cooked salmon taking a bite as his eyes sparkle with surprise. His taste buds were being hit with flavors hes never tried before.

"Speaking of flavor, you gotta try this!" He says before cutting a piece and offering it Frisk whom after swallowing and taking the bite from his fork gives a similar reaction.

"Oh my, Penny would kill to eat here! Oh shucks, she ain't dating anyone yet… or perhaps that is a good thing. She might drain their wallet with this place." Frisk says before looking at the drink. It held two large straws that seemed to be entirely flexible. The two reach over to take a drink, as they do the flavor of the drink causes them to enjoy their entire meal ever so much more.

Time flies quickly as soon they were done with their meals, called in their desert which was another treat of flavor and their own souls felt like they were resonating with the flavors and magic infused drink they were taking in. Upon finishing Asriel calls for the check and lets the two of them leave as he leaves bills on the table plus a tip. Walking out, Frisk grabs and wraps her self around Asriel's arm with a smile on her face. Hugging onto his arm as the two walk out she looks at him with a large smile on her face.

"That was wonderful Asriel, thank you." She says getting a chuckle from the monster.

"No problem Frisk." He says with a smile on his face, they stand outside the restaurant. Standing there for several moments, while their expressions outside were happy. Internally they had the same thought.

'_WHAT NOW?!'_ They internally scream.

'_Oh god what do we do now? I mean I'm now Frisk's boyfriend! OH DUST IM HER BOYFRIEND!'_ Asriel screams in his mind. He was mentally on the ground screaming in terror and confusion, meanwhile with Frisk…

'_Oh oh what now? D-Do I just kiss him whenever now? What does it mean to actually dating someone?!'_ She cries in her mind while mentally staring at the ground in fear. Across the street, Sans and Toriel could be seen watching the two stand there motionless.

"Heh, betcha they are freaking out right now about dating each other now." Sans says, getting a nod from the female monster.

"Sounds right, If only they weren't hiding it so well we could enjoy the best part of watching kids date… the utter confusion." Toriel says with a smile. "Frisk will be the one to break this little issue quickly however. The initial shock is the worse, and Frisk is the best person at putting a goal of what to do next." Toriel says with a smile. Sans chuckles before shaking his head.

"Nah, I think Azzy has it in the bag." Sans says as Toriel gave a disgusted, yet amused chuckle.

"Ugh, that sounds nasty comin from you… but amusing never the less." She says as the two watch the stunned locked pair smiling and looking absolutely goofy. Asriel twitched as his face falls some before taking a deep breath and lets out a sigh.

"Hey Frisk?" Asriel calls to catch her attention, snapped out of her daze with the same overly large smile and happy closed eyes, she turns and faces Asriel. "...What now?" He asks. The look on his face turns into a look of fear, confusion, happiness, and utter terror. Frisk's face begins to slowly change to one of similar look, except without a muzzle.

"… I don't know." She replies. Her head turns forwards and while she didn't notice the pair of monsters spying on their date. Toriel and Sans were watching and saw the utter clusterfuck of emotions on their face they were surprised.

"_THEY ARE BOTH CONFUSED?!" _The pair mutter in their own confusion. Both not looking at the dating pair as the two walked off, still clung to one another. Frisk and Asriel were walking forwards with the confused look on their face solely now.

'_What am I doing...'_ Asriel lets out a mental sigh looking to Frisk. _'__We are wandering aimlessly… What does it change that we are now dating? Nothing, the only change is we can now admit the feelings we have. We can show the compassion we desire to show. We can be honest with each other.'_ Asriel's expression slowly turns back to a smile.

'_What should I say? I...'_ Frisk felt an inner turmoil turn at every turn, she didn't know what to do. _'__Perhaps… we rushed into this a bit too quickly...' _She felt her eyes drag to the floor, her heart starting to twist with worry. _'__But what should I tell Asriel, I don't want him to hate me.'_ Her voice was shaking even inside her mind.

"Hey Frisk..." Asriel calls out, snapping her out of her daze. Asriel's smiling expression on his face as he turns to look into her eyes. She found herself locked to his eyes as he looks at her. "Thanks for everything, really. For saving me and for being there for me the entire time." He says as he turns to the sky, the two of them coming to a stop as small flakes of snow start to fall. Giving a chuckle, his expression changes to one of satisfaction and happiness. "Heh, this snow really loves to fall at times for dramatic effect." He says looking at the sky. Frisk's eyes turn to the sky, despite it being almost clear a single cloud above was unleashing its soft flakes.

Frisk just stares up at Asriel with surprise as the inner turmoil inside her just fades with ease. Her face starting to redden as she nods with a big smile.

"Y-Yeah, sure. It was nothing." She says with a smile facing the sidewalk they were walking down. She glances to Asriel with a curious thought in her mind… "Asriel, what you said. You really forgive me for what I did back then? After all I done and everyone I harmed?" She asks, Asriel's gentle smile never fading as he nods.

"Yes, I do. Once I remembered, I also understood what you meant that day, when you said Chara was still around." He starts as he stares up to the sky. "Every memory I have of you… I saw him. Up till the end of the second year. The last time I saw him was… he was sad?" Asriel comes to a stop as his face contorts into confusion. Frisk still walking comes to a stop after him and turns to him him.

"Sad?" She asks, her own confusion follows as the two go silent, Asriel felt a growing headache. Grabbing his head he fails to notice the similar happening to Frisk.

_Years ago_

_Frisk was walking with Asriel, as the two come to a stop at a statue playing a melody. An older transparent version of the two find themselves standing behind their younger counterparts. _

'_What…' Frisk thinks as she looks around, she couldn't hear herself or Asriel talking below, turning to her side to see her current Asriel standing next to her with a similar confusion._

"_I wish..." A voice calls out, Frisk and Asriel turns to see Chara standing in the darkness. His eyes soft and gentle. The ruby red was dimmed with sadness. _

"_Yeah, you do wish..."_A voice says as Chara's face contorts, half of it turns to worry as the other half turns to a sadistic grin.

"_N-No! Stop! I finally had a chance! To tell her..." The voice stops as the left eye begins to drip with tears. "I am so sorry Frisk. I can only hope these words can reach you..." Chara's soft voice calls out as time seems to stop._

'_A memory...'__A voice echos between Frisk and Asriel as the two turn to see another version of Chara walks out and turns to face them both. __'__That, is what he left you both. A memory he created and stored into you both, His words blocked by this other side of him, but his ability to leave this message.' __They say before sighing._

"_What do you- I can speak now!" Frisk says before looking to Asriel whom narrows his eyes._

"_What is this message." He demands, his voice stern in the echo of the memory, The only sound was the echo of the music box. This new Chara nods its head before standing straight. _

"_Howdy, Frisk… and Asriel. Its been… a very __very__ long time since we last talked normally… Frisk, when I first met you I was all for helping you. However you were met with my, true self." Chara says as he turns and looks at the frozen image of the transparent Chara. _

"_Trust me when I say, I didn't want this." Chara says with a sigh. "I wanted a happy ending, and my chest ached for that kindness you offered me… but this day I am shown to you both was the last day I had to my self… I broke my connection to Frisk truly. I am now only linked to Asriel, a fragment of my soul that was laying in the dirt where Frisk fell… was all that was needed to connect our souls. Asriel… our very lives were connected years ago. I NEVER thought for a second I'd revert… but it turns out, you can't hide yourself once you die." Chara's voice echos. "However, I became two halves… one whom loved every second, and one whom hated every moment." _

_Asriel growls as he suddenly felt Frisk's hand in his. He lets out a sigh as Frisk looks at him._

"_Asriel, I know your angry… But think, Chara left this for US. That means… I should have tried harder to save him." She started to feel pain reach into her chest. Here however, Asriel could feel her pain even closer as he tightens his hand around hers._

"_Its not your fault. Its none of our faults, not mine, not yours… and not Chara's." He says looking at Chara. "You have more to say don't you, about what happened to make you like this." The Chara nods with a frown._

"_Chara left me with a chunk of his past. With the current knowledge from you two, The world was more advanced at one point utulizing magic residue that resided in the world. Aproximately One thousand years ago… humans were advanced enough to recreate life, even possible monster life out of pure natural magic that comes from the world itself. However, I do not know what became of them, I do know this; The one we know as 'Chara'. Was created using one of the remaining monsters that were captured during the war… Drained of their magic daily to keep them from fighting back, until they were used to become Chara, combining body parts of the Monster, and a Human child." 'Chara' says, Frisk's face churns to disgust as her mental stomach churns at the idea._

"_Chara, was raised fairly by only one human whom was then killed in an attempt to destroy Chara. Chara was known as to the group as. 'Character-001; The Characterization Project.' or 'Chara' for short. The idea was to see if it was viable to create living weapon soldiers for a war. I can only assume everyone from that time died and their ways fell into a distant past as the survivors reverted to primitive tech compared to theirs." Chara says with a sigh. "That is all I have to say… And now…"_

"_I wish to say goodbye, and to give one final request." Chara's voice changes to a soft one as he looks at Frisk and Asriel._

"_If you ever have problems with 'me'. Kill me. Lay me to rest… please." He says before he fades, and the world around them falls into darkness. The tune plays until the cool feeling of air awakes them._

_Real world._

Frisk shakes her head to see Asriel staring off into the distance with a worried look on his face.

"Frisk… I..." She shakes her head as she walks up to him and pulls him into a hug.

"_Please_." Frisk says as she looks up to his eyes. _"Don't say it."_ She quietly says as she shakes her head again. "I can't do it, I don't want to do it. Chara is still in there, I know it now." Asriel felt hesitant. On one hand he did want to agree with Frisk, on the other… he wanted to fulfill his brother's _final_ wish.

"..." He glances away.

"Give me a chance to figure something out." She says as the two stay still.

"Fine…" He starts before looking down and smiling at her. "Its the least I can do for the girl that took my heart and gave me a soul." He says with a smirk. Frisk's eyes light up with a smile as she hugs him tightly. Returning the hug, before gently lifting her up slightly as he locks lips with her for a moment. Frisk happily returns the kiss before breaking apart and being set down onto her feet again as she looks around. They were standing infront of their home, with Sans and Toriel standing at the front door with the largest grins on their faces. Frisk's face started to heat up in embarrassment as she stared at them.

Asriel, whom finally turned to see where she was looking, felt a twitch in his eye.

"heh, what young love. Right Tori?" Sans says with a smirk. Toriel only nods before Sans is gone in a instant as a snowball crashes into the house where he stood.

"SANS IMA KILL YOU!" Asriel screams as he turns to the skeleton's home to see Sans waving before closing his door. Another snowball crashes into it. Toriel walks up as Frisk was burying her face into her hands.

"There there child… no need to feel so flustered." She says as Frisk pouts.

"We thought we were alone having a moment!" She loudly pouts getting a gentle chuckle from the motherly Monster.

"Well, you two have been gone for a couple of hours since you left the-" Toriel stops as she felt a glare coming from the young girl.

"_What?"_ Frisk says, Asriel turns to face his mother with a similar glare hearing her words.

"Oh would you look at the time. I best get in the house and start cooking lunch for me and Asgore. You two don't catch a cold now!" She says with a smile, making a rather speedy get away from her two children.

"_Our family is weird, and obnoxious..."_ The pair say before sighing.

"Lets get inside, I wanna change out of this and into something more… normal." Frisk says getting tired of being dressed ever so girly. Asriel only gives a chuckle as he motions towards the door.

"Then lead the way, _milady_." Frisk looks at him in horror.

"Never. Again. Call me that. It feels wrong." She says getting another reaction out of him as he nods and follows after her. Once inside she heads to her room as he heads to his to change out of his clothes as well, he wouldn't admit it, but he felt a bit suffocated wearing the formal outfit for so long. Stripping out of the suit and putting on a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. He gives a sigh taking a seat at his desk.

"What a day..." He says relaxing, a sudden ding of noise comes from his phone. "Huh?" He looks around to see his phone on his desk as he picks it up to see he has several notifications from the same person. _'__Shit...' _He was being messaged by his guild leader from their guild on Fatal Fantasy.

"_ Delta Rune Where are you?" _The name Silvera asks. Giving a sigh Asriel begins to type on his phone looking at their words.

"_Sorry Slivera, I just got home. Its been a rough week."_ He says. _"Me and Angel have both been dealing with some problems." _He types out next. Leaning back and looks at the ceiling.

"_Problems? Everything alright? I am only messaging you now because its been a week. Angel hasn't returned my messages and neither of you have ever been gone for so long since you joined the group… I got kinda worried you said you two can't join the raid then you poof." _Slivera says.

"_Yeah things are now fine. Angel can explain it later if she wants."_ Asriel says before waiting for his guild leader's reply.

"_Alright. Also I wanted to say that me and a few others decided to have a physical meetup before the convention next month. Wanted to ask if you and Angel wanted to join us in this." _Slivera says getting Asriel's attention.

"_Convention? And where would this meetup happen? Me and Angel can't exactly leave our town so it'd have to depend on that."_ He responds looking at the message with a curious thought. _'It'd be interesting to meet a couple of our guildmates in person… though I am not sure how Frisk would react, or mother.'_ He looks at three dots symbolizing Slivera's typing.

"_Yeah a convention is actually happening in a town called… Heina. Me and Shadow Spark live west in Calson City, and the other two that were going to join us are already from Heina. So we decided to all meet in the city and grab some food while we talk and all."_ Slivera says, Asriel gives a nod as he looks at the messages.

"_Let me go ask Angel, and I will get back to you."_ Asriel stands up and looks at his phone with a smirk. "And like that, we have a possible plan for next week… I think Frisk may like this idea." He says to no one. On the otherside of his wall to Frisk's room. Frisk was currently on the phone while laying on her bed.

"_Seriously?!"_ Penny's voice echos from Frisk's phone as she nods. She was holding the Phone in front of her as a video feed of Penny is seen looking at her.

"Yeah. It was amazing. You missed out Penny..." Frisk says sticking her tongue out some, getting a pout from her friend.

"_So mean! Anyways, you got to eat at Deliana's! That place is high end as you can get from any restaurant. After dealing with the food safety officers trying to deny them due to monsters whom have fur… they got accepted as possibly the best food in the city. Though it is pricier than a five star restaurant."_ Penny says before sighing. _"I can't believe you not only got to eat there for your date, but he beat you to the punchline and confessed to you! Ugh I am so jealous!"_ Penny pouts further getting a chuckle from her friend.

"Calm down, you just gotta meet someone whom is right for you… and not flirt with every boy our age." Frisk says, getting yet another pout from her friend.

"_But how can I find the one whom I can tease endlessly with my body if I don't flirt with everyone?" _Penny says getting a sigh and a shake from Frisk. A knock on the door appears as a voice calls out.

"_Can I come in Frisk?" _Asriel calls.

"Sure." She replies, Asriel opens the door and walks in.

"_Heya Asriel! Hope you enjoyed Frisk's dress!" _Penny's voice echos out to the new comer.

"I did. I hope you enjoy watching us be lip locked in your presence everyday." He retorts. Frisk's face tints red with a blush as Penny groans.

"_Ugh! Your such a dick, Turning my teases against me."_ Frisk rolls her eyes with a blush.

"I mean… he has one..." She say with a mumble. Asriel sighs and shakes his head.

"Anyways, Frisk. Slivera wants to know if we want to meet up next week. Slivera, Shadow and two others are all doing a physical meet up in our city before a convention here happens." Frisk sits up with surprise.

"Here? In our city?" Asriel nods.

"_Oooh Sounds fun! Can me and Jake come?" _Asriel shrugs as Frisk turns the phone to Asriel, kneeling over to look at Penny directly through the camera.

"Not sure, its a guild meeting." Penny pouts with a sigh.

"_I get it. Next time though lets get a huge get together and party!"_ Asriel chuckles.

"I'll see. Anyways Frisk." Asriel stands straight and looks at Frisk with a smile. "Want to meet up with them? Two of them live in our city apparently." Frisk gives an eager nod as she looks at the phone.

"Im'a let you go Penny." She says getting a wave from her friend.

"_Aight you two take care… don't get too… FRIS-"_ Frisk hangs up on her friend with an annoyed look on her face.

"Pervert." She says with a sigh. "Hey Asriel, I got a question." Asriel was currently typing away on his phone. Not looking up he gives a 'hm' noise. "Penny reminded me that the schools plan on starting up soon. I was curious… if you were interested in actually going to a public school like Penny and Jake will be doing." Asriel looks at at her with a questioning look.

"Would we even be allowed to? I am a monster after all." Frisk nods her head as she smiles.

"Mom is supposed to work at the school starting this year. Alphys too, apparently she wants to teach Magical Science to open opportunities for the future of monsters and humans with cleaner technology." Frisk says getting a nod from Asriel.

"Alright so what is the alternative if we don't go?" Asriel asks, Frisk's face falls with a bored and disgusted look.

"A home tutor." Frisk says with a dry tone. Asriel shudders.

"I would rather be with friends. Anyways, so Slivera wants to know where we should all meet up." Asriel says as he takes a seat on Frisk's bed.

"Lets go to Deliana's again. We can make it a bit of a date!" Frisk says with a large smile, getting a chuckle from Asriel.

"Alright, but your wearing your dress again. Any date we go on I want to see you in it, because you look so beautiful in it." Frisk's face flusters up as her draw drops slightly. Asriel taking advantage of her blush and stupor leans over and gives her a quick kiss on the lips before standing up. "Alright I am gonna go get my clothes prepared to send for cleaning, and let mom know of our plans." Asriel says before walking out of the room. Frisk finds herself tracing her lips with a gentle smile.

"_Yeah..."_ She says quietly, the feeling of happiness tingles in her chest as she lays back with a sigh. _'I never expected him to be.. such a romantic or a sweetheart like this.'_ She lets out a content sigh before sitting up and climbing out of her bed to get her dress put away. _'Asriel was right, I should get this cleaned before the get together.' _She smiles gently when a sweet scent starts to rise into her room. Turning her head to her door which Asriel left open she walks into the hall to see Asriel also coming to investigate the smell.

"Hey you smell that?" Asriel asks as he looks at Frisk whom nods the two walk down the hall and then down the stairs into the living room, it was dark and the curtains were drawn closed in the room making it hard to see. Frisk reaches for the switch by the foot of the stairs to turn on the lights, only to be greeted by a chorus of voices.

"_Surprise!"_ Comes several voices, two arms wrap around Frisk and Asriel's necks pulling them close together. Frisk turns to see her friend Penny grinning ear to ear. Toriel and Asgore were smiling at the two while Sans, Papyrus and Jake were chilling by the couch with a chunk of gifts resting on the coffee table.

"I know its a bit late… since Asriel was more worried about you and you were still in a coma." Toriel says walking up to the three, Penny nods with a smile.

"We decided to go ahead and prepare everything and surprise you two when we had a chance, Sans came by and told us it was time to for the surprise and brought us over!" Penny says with glee. Sans shrugs as he smiles at the two.

"We all thought you two could use the together time and used it to our advantage… me and Toriel were spying on you yes… but mainly to warn everyone else when you two were heading home. So we could hide the gifts and food. Toriel thankfully wanted to make sure the cake was fresh for you two." Sans says as he glances to the counter, as Penny leads the two towards a double layer cake. It was covered in Royal purple colored icing, with blue and green gradient decorations on the edges, on it had words.

_"Happy Birthday"  
"Frisk and Asriel"_

With a quickly written addition under it.

"_Congrats, and about time." With a small chibi Sans smirking._

Frisk and Asriel stared in awe as two sets of candles were on top on each side, each saying '17'. Toriel smiles as she uses some fire magic to ignite them before looking at the two. She begins to hum as everyone's voices ring out.

"_Another year come and gone, yet still going strong..."_

"_We wish you a happy day, birthdays come ever long."_

"_We wish you, a birthday every year with a happy day after."_

"_Happy Birthday, Frisk. Asriel."_

Their voices ring in a tune before it halts as Penny chuckles.

"Since the 'Happy birthday' song is copyrighted, we made up our own song! Knowing some jerk out there waiting to sue for the song..." Penny says with a smile. Frisk and Asriel sigh with their own smiles.

"Thanks you guys." Asriel says. Frisk nods with a smile as everyone gathers around. Sans takes a picture of the cake and the two as he gives them a thumbs up.

"Truly, I nearly forgot all about this… I was going to get you a Gift for today..." Frisk says with a slight frown on her face. Asriel gives a chuckle as he looks at the cake.

"Same. However I think just having you in my life is the best gift I can have right now." Frisk perks up at hearing that as someone calls out.

"Enough flirtin brats." Frisk and Asriel turn around to see Undyne and Alphys walk in. "Sorry we are late, had something to take care of. Now blow them candles out!" Undyne says with a toothy grin as Frisk and Asriel nod and simultaneously blow out their candles.

'_I wish, for Asriel/Frisk to always be by my side.'_ The two think as they blow. The candles go out as everyone claps. Frisk and Asriel smile as Undyne calls out.

"_LETS EAT!"_ She says with a cheer as Toriel begins to cut the cake and hand out slices, starting with two slices for Frisk and Asriel at the same time. Eating and enjoying the cake the two mingle with their friends and family. Soon after Frisk and Asriel walk to the living room and take a seat on the couch as everyone smiles at them before Toriel starts handing them gifts. Each received a new portable music players and true wireless ear buds, Asriel's being specially made for him.

From Sans they got a couple of new games for their portable game system they both had, getting a glare from Toriel while the aforementioned skeleton shrugs with a smile. Finishing up with a few more sets of clothes which Frisk and Asriel both place aside as suddenly Alphys walks up with a smile.

"Here… I made these for you two. Until your properly trained in magic, it should ease your bodies of your magic from building up, and make it harder for an episode of your magic from going wild in extreme stress." Alphys says as she hands the two of them a box each, both small and fits in the palm of their hands. The box was purple as they open them up to see a ring in each. Both rings were black bands with almost clear crystals in each, Frisk's crystal was a Princess cut for hers and Asriel's held a Royal cut.

"Alphys stayed up all night working on those two, shes a freaking genius!" Undyne says with a grin as she looks at the two.

"Yes… They are magic gems I created. I couldn't figure out what to give you till last night. Inside the rings are gems, the large gem on each of them is made to connect to your magic pathways and give assistance." Alphys says as she motions for them to put them on. Frisk and Asriel initially try to place it on their ring fingers to notice the fit was… not right. "Oh! Right! I made them for your index fingers, I figured you'd want to save your ring fingers incase you two decided to ever get married and have your own special rings!" Frisk smiles at Alphys.

"Thanks Alphys." She says as she moves the ring to her right hand index finger. The gem glows before it starts to take a royal blue hue, with golden sparkles inside. The band of the ring also changed to look gold, Undyne smirks as she looks at the ring while Asriel begins to place his on his right index.

"Alphys explained to me that she used a magic-infused alloy for the bands, they turn gold or silver after taking some of your magic! It means its now linked to you and anyone else it won't work for unless you apply your magic to it in addition to theirs." Undyne says as she showcases her newfound knowledge. Asriel's ring starts to glow as the band turns silver, his gem changes to a violet purple, looking like an Amethyst with green sparkles inside.

"This is pretty cool Alphys." Asriel says before Penny suddenly springs up between the two. Taking Asriel's right hand where he placed his ring and Frisk's right she brings them close together before glancing at the two.

"I am _so_ jealous. You two got the coolest looking rings!" She mewls getting a laugh from Undyne and Sans.

"Eh, I am sure Alphys could scrounge up a gem from the gems we get from the Underground and hook you up with a cool lookin ring too." Alphys gives a nod with a gentle smile as Penny's eyes turn to stars as Asriel smiles and turns to Toriel.

"Mom? Thanks for all this. Really. After all we been through, and all the hardships Frisk went through to save us all. This was really nice, it finally feels like we have finally came home." Asriel says with a smile getting Toriel and Asgore's eyes to widen and tear up slightly wiping their eyes, Toriel nods.

"Yes, my child. Yes it does." She says as they all finish opening gifts and mingle for a bit longer. The day slowly comes to an end as Frisk and Asriel both eat another slice of cake after everyone leaves. Just enjoying the company of the other while taking it easy before Asriel sighs.

"You know, some moments like this makes it seem too perfect till you remember the crazy event we had last week..." Asriel says with a chuckle.

"Yeah no kidding..." Frisk says looking at the cake. "Glad though, if it was all just good from here on out, I would start to worry that our lives are someone's plaything." Frisk says. Asriel gives a nod as it would be weird to be in a perfect world. "We should possibly head to bed, I am beat." Frisk says before standing up from the couch.

"Yeah, sounds like a-" A sudden knock on the door cuts him off causing the two to look at the front door. Toriel and Asgore had already gone back to their rooms and they were the only ones left in the living room. Frisk places her plate down and walks to the door. Opening it, no one was there however on the door step was a box with a little note attached. Frisk lifts it up and looks around as Asriel walks up. "Hey what is that?" He asks as she shrugs.

"I don't know..." She says, moving away from the door Asriel closes it as she sets the box onto the table. Taking the note she reads it aloud. "To: _Saviors_. From: _Ruby…_ Who is Ruby?" She asks as she looks to Asriel whom shrugs. They hear the sound of footsteps from the hall, turning to see Toriel walking back with her night gown on.

"Still up children? What is that you have there?" She asks seeing Frisk and Asriel next to the box.

"Someone named Ruby left this package on the door step..." Toriel's eyes widen some at the name before smiling.

"Ruby you say? Well it would be rude to leave a gift to go unopened. Why not open it up." Toriel says moving to a recliner and taking a seat. Asriel nods as Frisk looks at the box, it was held close by a ribbon. She takes the ribbon and gently undoes the tie before pulling the lid off. Inside was a note with clothes and another set of boxes. Frisk picks up the note and reads it aloud.

"_Dear Frisk and Asriel."_

"_I know you do not yet know me, however I couldn't sit by and let your birthday go without giving my own gift."_

"_My name is Ruby, and there will be a day we meet."_

"_Now, inside are set of clothing for the both of you, I have crafted them myself. They, like your formal attire you recently acquired are made with magic threads."_

"_They are more formal for this type of weather, and will better protect you two in the coming future. That is likely something you don't want to hear, yet I..."_

"_...I promise that you will not always have to worry about such thoughts."_

"_Up next is the two boxes, inside each of them is a special orb. One from days long gone, in fact it has been around four thousand years since they have last been seen."_

"_I have saved them from the days of the war, and protected them till I could give them to you. That is correct, I have know about you two for thousands of years, even-"_

"_-before your birth. If you wish to know more about how, then ask your mother Toriel. She and I were long friends. We knew each other during the war."_

Frisk stops as she looks at Toriel whom smiles.

"Ruby is indeed a friend of mine, she _is_ human, however was cursed by a spell of somesorts that has granted her a type of Immortality. The rest should be for her to explain. She stood by our side during the war and even saved your father once Asriel." Toriel says getting a nod from her son.

"I see… anything else in the letter Frisk?" Frisk nods as she looks back down to the letter.

"_Finally, there is another pair of items that I have yet to leave you, while having time and learning plenty of crafts, this particular set of crafts I am not very good in."_

"_So I left them in the hands of a friend of mine whom I trust. He will deliver them when the time is right, They will be a pair of special gemstone necklaces."_

"_Aswell as custom made weapons for you to defend yourselves. I know Toriel will likely not be very happy with me, however I am sure by the time you get them."_

"_She will understand."_

"_Now I must leave you two with a farewell. Take care you two."_

"That is it…." Toriel sighs as she smiles at the two.

"To receive a gift from Ruby is rare, she must of healed from the old days." Frisk and Asriel turn to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Toriel frowns as she glances at the note.

"Ruby was hurt, she lost the love of her life, she lost her sister… all in the span of a month. That was just before the war began, I was seventeen at the time myself, and my mother was preparing to pass on the mantle of Arch-Healer to me, her only daughter. At the time I was trained to heal humans and Monsters, to be under our current king of monsters at that time. Egel Kein." She says, Frisk feels a throb in her head as the name say.

"I see." Frisk says though Asriel noticed the pain in her voice.

"Frisk you alright?"Asriel asks. Frisk nods her head.

"Yeah, my head just started hurting for a moment. I think I should go to bed and stop eating that cake, too much sweets today likely. I'll check out the gifts tomorrow." Frisk says placing the note down, Toriel's brow furrows as she questions Frisk's sudden pain.

"Frisk, are you sure your alright?" Toriel asks as she looks at her adopted daughter.

"Yeah, I just need some rest. Over the past ten hours, I have been on a date, had a birthday, spent time with my friends and family… just a little overwhelmed." Frisk says with a smile, yet Toriel and Asriel both could tell she was lying. She wasn't entirely fine, and the smile was forced. She walks up the stairs leaving Toriel and Asriel alone.

"Hey mom… she seemed off the moment you spoke of the previous Monster king." Asriel says getting a nod from Toriel.

"Yes… It makes me wonder. Asriel, I know this is prying… however did she ever mention anymore of her past… of her parents?" Asriel shakes his head at his mother.

"Trust me when I say, she has not. The last time she spoke of them, we only learned that in the end some humans had killed her mother." Toriel frowns and looks to the floor.

"I know, I was still listening that night. I was worried for you two…" She says quietly.

"However, she has expressed her wishes to explore her past." Asriel says getting Toriel's attention. "She wishes to at some point visit her birthplace and learn the truth…" Toriel's eyes soften before turning serious.

"She has? Well then… would you help me set plans for such? I feel like much would be explained, such as her ability to use magic if we looked into her past." Toriel says, Asriel closes his eyes and hums.

"Yeah… however we kinda have plans next week… if we could plan it for after that..." Toriel smiles and nods her head.

"That is no problem Asriel. Since I don't feel all that tired right now, care to keep your mother company and talk plans for a family trip?" Toriel asks getting a chuckle from Asriel.

"Sure mom." Asriel says as he picks up the lid to the gift and places it back onto the box before moving it aside. The two talk for several hours, making plans to go to the small town Belara. _Frisk's birthplace._

_Four thousand years ago…_

_Trouble brews inside a large mansion…_

"_YOU DAMN BASTARD!" A voice yells from the largest room._

"HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR FILTHY HAND ON OUR SISTER?!" A goat like monster yells as a human with red eyes scoffs.

"_Sister?_ You are all abominations! I have had enough of your disgusting pride you act like your the apex race..." The human says with a sick grin on his face. His left hand rises as a blue fire appears in it. _"TIME TO TEACH-"_ Hes haulted as hes sent flying back as the butt end of a sword is slammed into his gut as soon a large bulk monster stands straight.

"Don't you dare..." He says as he stands a solid three feet taller than the human was. Standing at nine feet tall this monster's yellow eyes glare with anger as soon other humans came into the fray their hands light up with different elements with glares in their eyes.

"C-Can we stop this please?!" One voice calls out, a girl with pink eyes and a pink kimono walks in pleading her brothers and sisters to not fight. Several monsters stand behind the large fox.

"Kina, stay out of this. Please. While Ruby is not here please leave. I will handle my stupid younger siblings." The fox says as the girl shakes her head.

"Egel, please don't do this..." Kina pleads again as a human scoffs.

"Why plead that that creature!? You should be pleading to us not to slaughter them!" One human says with annoyance in their voice. "Are you gonna protect those digusting beasts!" The human says causing one monster to lunge forwards, a strike of lightning flies past towards him only to be blocked by the sword in Egel's hand as the same monster whom lunged is pushed back behind Egel.

"_ENOUGH" _Egel says as his eyes narrow, taking on an orange hue.

"Taking Kina's rightful power… acting all like your better than us..." A human growls as lightning cracks around their hands "YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" They yell as lighting cracks out, Egel draws his sword and the lighting is drawn towards it as he grunts in pain as he takes the brunt of the force. The human waves their hands in anger unrealizing how out of control their magic was becoming… when suddenly a scream is heard causing Egel's eyes to wander to the voice.

_Pink eyes were wide as they glance down to their chest, their scream goes unheard by their own ears as they see the hole in their chest. Pain shooting through as the last thing she sees is Egel's narrowing eyes and the voice of her sister. Slowly falling as she sees Egel pinning a human down, his form larger and his fur ragged. His eyes Red with fury._

"_KINA!" A flash of red fire flows over her head as she falls to the floor. _

'_So… it begins. Father… please don't let Egel die… So… this is how I die… to save the world?'_ _Kina's mental voice grows quiet as the world feels cold. It felt like years had past as another _

"_Don't worry… your soul will be the key… to saving her." A voice says Dark fades for a dim view of a much older version of her father._

'_Father… it hurts.._


	8. The Rise

**Chapter Eight**

_**Part One  
**__**  
The Rise**_

_Monster Records_

_Entry Four Twenty-Six_

"_So, it is morning after Frisk and Asriel's birthday surprise."_

"_I have to say, I was not expecting the news Toriel gave me."_

"_Toriel wishes to leave for Belara."_

"_A whole group of us."_

"_Me, Her, Frisk, Asriel, Sans, and Undyne."_

"_She apparently spoke with Asriel last night about the plans, and to Alphys and Undyne."_

"_She said Alphys is too busy, some sort of project came up, and suggested Undyne still come with."_

"_And Sans… because he can keep a track on Frisk and Asriel well."_

"_That is not all, she told me what she learned a year ago..."_

"_I don't know what to say..."_

"_Frisk's past… is terrible."_

"_A child, should never lose their mother..."_

"_I fear… the reason Frisk can only remember the words of her mother's death."_

"_Is because she saw her mother's death."_

"_It… reminds me of the day my parents died..."_

"_It reminds me of the days of war."_

"_It reminds me of my friend..."_

"_Egel..."_

_**For Readers; Ive decided to break this into two parts, The big reason is; time. HOWEVER, im not planning on doing this often so hopefully soon I can get part two out and never break another chapter again….**_

Time came and went for Frisk and Asriel as the two can be seen eating their breakfast as normal. Ever since their mental hype of their relationship has calmed down things returned to normal, only with a bit more lovey cuddles and romantic moments between the two. Today was the day they were going to meet four of their companions from their online guild. Toriel had told them that there was a plan for a surprise trip tomorrow, and Frisk got sorta excited hearing that. A family vacation.

Frisk and Asriel were to meet Slivera and Shadow at Deliana's at lunch time. Asriel had already set reservations for a table of six with Deliana, whom was more than eager to get them setup. Asriel had tried to get to learn more of what caused Frisk to act so odd that night they got that gift from 'Ruby'. She was quick to brush it off… until she finally admitted she didn't know why, but it caused her to feel fear rise up in her chest. Something he had noticed is he could tell when she was afraid, and she could tell when he became concerned about her. They decided to right off this weird connection just an odd sensitivity to magic to one another, which made Frisk feel a little better knowing she could lean on him when she needed and he would be there.

Asriel felt it was a bit odd, but part of him was glad for it. He could be there for her, and she him. He could only wonder what the day held for him, and wondered what Frisk would think when they arrived at Belara… he held a worry that she would be upset yet he shoves it aside, least he ruins the surprise before it can be revealed.

"So Asriel." Frisk's voice echos out, breaking Asriel out of his thoughts causing him to looks to Frisk.

"Whats up?" He asks before taking another bite of his breakfast, it was simply eggs, biscuits and gravy.

"So I was wondering, what kind of people you think our guild buddies will be?" Frisk asks before taking a bite of her own food. Asriel swallows his before humming, he taps the back end of the utinsil in his hand against his chin.

"Not sure, Slivera and Shadow are definitely Human though. The other two I don't even know their character names so I can't get an idea if I know them even a bit. For all I know they could be new to the group." Asriel says getting a nod from Frisk. Finishing her bite, she gives her own hum.

"Definitely, I am gonna take a gander and say… that they are new, but only one of them is a Monster and the other is Human. Like us." Asriel thinks it over and nods.

"Yeah that might be…" _'However, can… we really say your entirely human? If what mom said is true… and your part monster yourself?'_ Asriel thinks to himself as he recalls a bit of Toriel's conversation to him some nights ago.

_Last week…_

"_Asriel, I wanted to say something… but I don't want to make you think differently about Frisk." Toriel says as she sighs, they had talked about plans and it was bothering about one thing._

"_Is it about her ability to use magic?" Toriel nods with a frown._

"_Yes… there are two ideas that come to mind, and Alphys and I have talked about it before… One is Frisk could be a descendant of a mage from all that time ago." Toriel starts as Asriel gives a questionable look._

"_I mean, that sounds plausiable, but wouldn't she know more about magic and the ability to wield it? Even if it was a rare thing to unlock you'd figure a family like that would have lineage to teach someone, and it wouldn't line up with Frisk's childhood." Toriel gives another nod with her frown dropping a bit more._

"_Yes. That is correct, I tend to forget how smart you are my son. That leads me to my second thought, Frisk… is a descendant of a Human, and a Monster. Directly or indirectly. With how strong her magic is, I would say directly meaning one of her parents is indeed a Monster that survived all those years on the surface." Asriel felt his chest twist with worry._

"_What would that mean exactly?" Toriel shakes her head._

"_I don't want to say too much and get you worried, but back in our old days. It was forbidden and no one knew why, except the high king himself. Mazerin had decreed it was a sin to do such." Asriel's eyes widen as he recalls her talking about it before._

"_You mentioned something like that, that it was a law." Toriel nods as she looks to the ceiling. _

"_Indeed it was, One thing I didn't mention is that a few groups refused to listen to his words… and the mages hunted these groups… Back then they were called Daemons, Beings of Monster and Human. I never saw one of these 'Daemons' However, During the end of the war Ruby did tell me that 'Daemons' were not as they seemed, and that one day… We would learn the truth about the lies we were fed from birth. She didn't get to tell me more before we were forced into the Underground." Toriel says with a sigh._

"_So you think this will be one of the truths that you were lied about all this time?" Toriel nods as she gently smiles._

"_If Frisk is part Monster, would that change how you feel?" Toriel asks, Asriel looks to the floor before his eyes brighten and he smiles with a large smile. _

"_Not in the slightest, infact… that gives me hope that she would possible be around longer in the least! I want to have as much time as possible with her." Toriel smiles as she nods before leaning over and gives Asriel a hug._

"_Good, now go get some rest… you look tired and something tells me you want to go snuggle with Frisk." Toriel says with a motherly smirk getting a surprised look of embarrassment from Asriel._

_Present Time… _

'_Though it makes me wonder… what kind of monster would Frisk look like if she were one...' _Asriel thinks as he considers her body, the first image was like him a goat-like monster… but she quickly took on resemblance to Toriel causing his gut to physically churn. _'ugh! Yuk! It'd be like I was dating my mother! No way!' _Then the image morphs, as it changes he mentally hums as she takes on a canine like form, though not like a dog or a wolf… _'Foxy Frisk...' _He mentally hums as he felt his tongue twitch as if wanting to lick his lips at the image. _'I could get behind that… She'd have a nice big fluffy tail… heh… fluffy tail snuggling that would be fun...'_ His mind begins to wander as he gets a jab in the side from Frisk.

"You finally out of dream-land Asriel?" Frisk asks getting Asriel to glance around to see he was the only one whom still had food left on his plate. Frisk had a smirk, and Asriel finally realizes his eyes were locked on to Frisk the entire time he was zoning out making Frisk assume he was letting his mind wander dirtily. "If you want to lust after my body..." Frisk starts getting Asriel's face to drop as he begins feel his fluster heat his face. "Then do it when _we are alone..." _Frisk says getting Toriel and Asgore to choke at the seductive tone Frisk used, before laughing.

"F-Frisk!" Toriel says with wide eyes getting the girl to laugh harder.

"S-Sorry! Haha, I couldn't resist messing with everyone and embarrass Asriel!" Frisk says giving a large smile. Toriel worriedly smiles at Frisk before shaking her head.

"Don't give me a scare, while I want grandchildren… I don't think your ready for that till your atleast eighteen..." Toriel says giving a sigh. Asriel begins to stare at his mother with his jaw wide open.

"M-Mom!" Asriel says before a loud chuckle comes from Asgore.

"Haha. This takes me back… I have not heard teasing like this since your mother Toriel." Toriel gives her own chuckle as she nods.

"Yes, however unlike me, she didn't want us to wait once she met you. She tried get you locked alone in our house that one time. She took a liking to you." Toriel says with a laugh getting a response from Frisk whom looks at Toriel with curiousity.

"So… that brings up a question mom." Frisk says as she looks at Asgore and Toriel.

"What is it dear?" Frisk frowns slightly.

"So, you and Asgore look a lot alike… were monster families of different looks related?" Frisk tries to ask without being offensive, Toriel smiles as she nods her head acknowledging the question.

"I see what your trying to ask. So yes, me and Asgore are in a way related. It is not that uncommon among our kind. Infact the first families of monsters were all directly related brothers and sisters. Each monster born of this family were different, oddly enough some show symbolic resemblense to the Zodiac the humans use, though not fully." Toriel starts, Asgore nods as he joins in.

"Yes, the first four sub-spieces of our kind were. The Vulpine lead by the old monster King. With the Feline and Canine families after followed by the Avian family." Asgore says before Toriel takes back over.

"Yes, then we had the Aquatic Family, Goat family, the dragon family, and finally the bunny family. These were the eight main families that were born. Granted from what we remember there were two of the Vulpine monsters. The oldest and the Youngest. Our family was lead by Galor Dreemurr, there was the Kein family whom was closest to the Dreemurrs, and the Drajor family whom were very protective of our family. Back then our family was one of the lesser families, we were a large family… yet we didn't have the strength to match our king's family of two." Frisk tilts her head as Toriel explains.

"Family of two? The Vulpine family didn't have _any_ actual families? If what you said was true… then it was just two brothers." Toriel nods before Asgore takes over.

"The king was very strong, being the first born he was gifted with lots of strength and age to grow before his siblings, He told me he was almost twenty before his mother decided she wanted more children." Asgore says as he sighs. "But yes, me and Toriel are distantly related. We were are more… like tenth generation cousins. Far enough apart to avoid genetic problems, not that we couldn't actually avoid those issues thanks to the magic bodies we hold." Asgore says before sighing.

"Thats… sorta crazy, yet kinda cool. To have a family that big I mean." Frisk says. Toriel sighs as she shakes her head.

"It sounds that way, but remember when I said each first one was more or less different? Well, our family was born from Galor's mate. However the Veila, and Drajor family was born from his mate. The bunny and Dragon families. So it became common to have bunny or dragon monster siblings or mates due to the fact it reduced the chance of genetic issues. While _physical or mental_ issues were unlikely with our kind, soul problems would appear… weak souls wouldn't..." Toriel shakes her head. "Anyways… does that answer your question dear?" Frisk nods with a smile.

"Yeah, though next time I may ask about your intermediate families." Toriel and Asgore smile and nod. Asriel stands and stretches before glancing at Frisk.

"Speaking of time we should go get ready. By the time we get up there and talk for a while, we will be wanting to eat again." Frisk nods as she stands and stretches herself.

"That makes me wonder as well, does having magic make people more hungry more often?" Toriel nods as she smiles at Frisk.

"Yes, it does surpringly. Your metabolism is much higher with it because it is going to your body and your magic. I didn't do a full breakfast since you two were going out to eat again. It also doesn't help your young still, you'll likely be burning through energy quicker by your body producing magic passively." Frisk nods, while Asriel heads up stairs.

"Alright thanks mom, have a good day at work Asgore." Frisk says as the older monster sighs.

"She had to remind me… I best go getting ready too Toriel." Toriel nods as she looks at the older monster.

"Alright Asgore. Have a safe trip into town." Toriel says as he leaves the kitchen and she watches Frisk head upstairs. _'Perhaps I should visit Alphys.' _

Half an hour later Frisk and Asriel are walking outside. Frisk in her dress however with a dark green jacket over her and purple scarf wrapped around her neck, Asriel wearing a dark blue jacket over him and a green scarf.

"I have to say, we kinda already look like a married couple with how we dress… formal dating clothing with winter jackets over. Its like those movies or shows that do this." Frisk says with a smile as she leans forwards and looks at Asriel behind her, her hands behind her back.

"Kinda, though right now you look like one of them school girls from anime. Its kinda cute, and sexy." Asriel replies as he smirks causing Frisk to stand straight with a blush. "However..." Asriel's face turns to a serious expression as he looks up at the sky. "Right now, I wanted to ask while we have a moment. I know you want to save Chara, how exactly do you plan to do so." Asriels says before glancing at Frisk.

"I uh… well..." Asriel shakes his head.

"I am not taking the chance with you making another vessel, and it worked because someone was giving me soul power. Chara does not, nor will giving him piece of your soul will fix that or of your soul's power. We both know he needs saving in more than one way. A physical way would just give us an enemy who would likely have more power." Asriel says with a loud sigh. "I only want to protect you Frisk… and Chara, Now I full remember what happened that night..." Asriel says, he had been having dreams of the fight with Chara till he could recall it clearly.

"Asriel..." Frisk say his name with a frown, he shakes his head.

"Hes not the same as the Chara whom followed you before, he cares not for who he has to hurt, who he has to use… he wants to kill us. Hes not like father or anyone else from the underground. Hes truly wanting destruction. So please make sure you know what your doing before we face him again. I will not risk losing you Frisk, your the one everyone is counting on..." Frisk sighs as she wraps her self around his arm and leans against him.

"I know Asriel..." She says quietly. She smiles gently looking at him. "Don't worry I wont go in to a fight with Chara without a plan." she says softly holding onto his arm. "Besides, I will have you right there next to me, I know with you there we can save him." Asriel glances at Frisk with a smile.

"Yeah." Asriel says with his smile. The two walk down the path as they make their way towards the cafe, knowing their companions are waiting on them by now. The gentle snow fall comes down, while heavy clouds hover overhead threatening a snow storm over the city. It was a good hour and half before they find themselves at the Cafe where they see two humans speaking with two monsters.

"_If you think we look interesting you should see some of the other monsters! One looks like a dragon and works at the hospital!" _The female monster says, she stands at five five height, with a harpy like appearance. Her fiery red hair clashes with her magenta feathers. Her arms covered in feathers to the fingers which almost look like individual feathers. She was wearing a pair of winter style shorts that stop at her scaly legs, and a custom made winter jacket that covered her front torso leaving her back open. She had a bit of a flap that slightly connected near her arm pits that connect to her back near the middle.

"_I still think the more interesting are the Prince and Princess." _The male monster says, he stands at five eight height. He was wearing a burnt orange scarf, with a light weight winter jacket in gray color and light weight winter pants. He had feline ears and a tail, his fur dark gray with teal stripes looking like a very exotic tabby breed of cat.

Frisk and Asriel walk over, as the two monsters turn and notice them.

"No way, its the prince and princess." The male says with awe his orange eyes widen as he sees them. Frisk and Asriel wave.

"Howdy, you wouldn't be here for a meetup to meet with Angel and Delta Rune?" Asriel ask as the human girl smiles and nods.

"Yes, are you two them? I am Claira, but go as Slivera online. This is Therrick who goes by Shadow Star." The woman goes and introduces them. The two monsters smile as they lean back.

"I am Fenor, I go by Nyanta online." The male feline says with a smile.

"I am Teina, I am Gaia Fist online!" The harpy says with a smile as she leans in. "I never expected our companions be the prince and princess! And it looks like the rumors are true you two are dating!" Frisk falters some against Asriel as the two look at Teina.

"News travels way too fast.." Asriel says with a sigh. "Anyways yeah, Im Asriel Dreemurr. I go by Delta Rune." Asriel says with a smile as he looks at the two humans. The girl was wearing dark gray heavy winter outfit with blue and silver hair. The man was wearing black heavy winter outfit his hair red and silver hair.

"I am Frisk Dreemurr, though I share Asriel's last name I was adopted into his family after helping them get free of Mount Ebott." The human girl 'Claira' nods as she hums understanding her words.

"I see, I see… still..." Claira gets close as she wiggles her eye brows. "Y_ou could always play that part to make it ever so more… heated."_ She says as with a lustful tone as Therrick grabs her jacket and pulls her back some. Frisk and Asriel's faces heat up from her words as they glance at each other then away.

"Sorry about that, my fiance can be a bit of a weirdo from time to time." Therrick says as Frisk shakes her head with a shy chuckle.

"I-Its fine… though now seeing her in person she is just like she is online… just more." Frisk says while Asriel nods keeping his mouth shut. The bell of the door rings as Deliana walks out with a smile.

"What are y'all doin out here? Come on in and get seated and out of the cold weather." Deliana says as Frisk and Asriel smile at her. They motion for everyone to follow them as the six of them headinside. Deliana takes them to a larger private room this time as Claira gasps in awe while Therrick just stares with his own surprise at the ceiling.

"Amazing isn't it?" Frisk starts as the group gets seated with their companion they arrived with. "I would always stare at these rocks in the underground when I was stuck down there for the five years I was there." Frisk says getting wide eyes from the two humans.

"Wait so you were… stuck down there for five years?! Your so young though!" Claira says getting a nod from Frisk.

"Yeah… she was eleven then." Asriel says as he leans onto the table glancing at Frisk. "That is when she fell into the mountain… if it wasn't for my mother, and a few others… She would have died ages ago. Frisk is a special person in our eyes… well in mine shes more special. Shes the savior of everyone, they love her as family as their hero. Trust me when I say; I wouldn't have anyone else be our savior. Shes the nicest person in our little community." Asriel says getting Frisk to fluster as she covers her face in her jacket.

"S-Stop it Asriel… I am not that impressive." Asriel chuckles as the aforementioned girl blushes. Asriel slides his jacket off and begins to take Frisk's getting curious glances from the two humans.

"Okay now another question… why are you wearing such a thin outfit under the jacket… I didn't notice till now… wait that is a _dress._ Are you not cold outside?!" Therrick asks with wide eyes getting a chuckle from Frisk.

"Nope! I am a special case… the clothing I am wearing is magic infused. It keeps my body at a safe temperature at all times. It takes magic to power it… and we don't know why it works for me… the doctor slash scientist of the community assumes its cause I was so young and aged so much around monsters that it acts as a secondary conduit for magic… they leak magic and I sorta take it in." Frisk says coming up with a lie to how it works.

"That is so cool! That means you can travel in clothes that are magic infused anywhere with any style! Imagine how amazing that would be if it could be applied to everyone! Winter clothes would become more stylish and everyone would get to live more comfortably!" Claira says with a smile.

"Y-Yes..." Fenor starts with a chuckle. "The problem is… magic would need a conduit for everyone… and the magic skill for said clothing is very hard to master… infact if anyone tried to without the right training they could injure themselves. The threads are like razor wire when being made and have to be refined with a special weaving tool." Fenor says as Claira frowns and looks down at the ground.

"I...I didn't know that magic was so complex… you'd figure it'd be all in your mind to do it." She says as Teina smiles brightly.

"Don't worry about it! Some magic is simple, its the more advance magic that is complex. The major problem lies with the fact we are not all born the same. Magic isn't shared equally, we each are born with different affinities and all. Like me, my mother has a skill for healing water magics. My father has wind magic as his. I have earth, I can use my magic to enforce my body to become harder than the hardest stone… granted I am not invincible like that and it is draining. But I use my magic to help move earth around at the mine from time to time since I can use it to bolster my strength in my legs and wings and fly with large chunks of stone!" Teina says with a smile. Claira looks at Teina with a smile as she looks at the avian monster.

"You work at a mine? Isn't that… unethical for your age?" Therrick asks with a frown. Teina shakes her head.

"I help the other monsters there. Its volunteer work." Teina says as Fenor nods.

"Yes, each one of us have unique magic skills we can use… every other magic is very difficult to do except for the three basic elements. Light, Fire, Life Energy. We call it LFE or as it sounds life. Life energy is our healing magic, Fire is our survival magic, and Light is our guidance magic. Fire everyone learns to extent easily for survival reasons. Only one family has full control over fire though and that is the Dreemurr family. Light magic is used to light darkness or other things. We used to use this to find our way around mount Ebott in the early days. Light was only mastered by the family known as Drakanar. They were a dragonic family and their members like the Dreemurrs is few now. Life energy no one has ever been known to master it past its healing properties, but it is theorized to possible heal full fatal injuries in minutes if it was attainable. With dismemberment healed in months depending on the injury." Fenor says getting a mouth full of backstory of their kind. Claira and Therrick smiles as they look at the two groups.

"I would have never guessed… anyways lets order. So Frisk, What would you recommend here? You lived it so you tell us your stories." Claira says with a smile. Frisk nods as the group begins to order. They all talked and Frisk shared her stories of the Underground. When drinks arrived Claira and Therrick were intimidated by their drink order they got exactly what Frisk and Asriel got… a Two souls. Frisk and Asriel chuckle as the two stare at it with fright as the two of them took a drink and began to dig into their meals. Fenor and Teina ordered golden flower tea for themselves as the six of them enjoyed the get together. Soon their time as a group gathering was over, exchanging their real contact info, Claira and Therrick heads out to explore the town before heading home till they had to return for the convention in town in a few months. While Fenor and Teina returned to their homes. Leaving Frisk and Asriel to head back towards the house.

"That was fun!" Asriel says getting a nod from Frisk as the two walk down the sidewalk next to the Cafe. Frisk leans over gently and wraps her arms around Asriel as she closes her eyes walking with him.

"Yeah… it was nice." She says keeping her eyes shut and enjoying the feeling of his arm against her. It was relaxing. "So what do we want to do next? We didn't have anymore plans for today did we?" Asriel shakes his head.

"Not that I know of, but speaking of plans…" Asriel starts. He mentally sighs, not sure how Frisk would take this unless… she didn't know where it was at. "I overheard mom talking, and she said she was making plans to take us camping! I guess it was a surprise, but I figured if anything you would enjoy this as we get to leave this cold mountain top for a bit." Asriel says getting Frisk to tighten her arms around his.

"A camping trip huh?" She says opening her golden eyes to look at Asriel. "As long as your with me… it sounds fun." She says getting a chuckle from the monster. Asriel glances at Frisk and notices she seemed a bit drained.

"You doing alright Frisk? You look tired..." She nods her head slightly, though his gut was telling him otherwise.

"Yeah… just a bit tired. Its been a long day I guess." She says with a weak chuckle as he sighs.

"Your not sleeping well..." He says as they come to a stop. "Frisk, I get it you don't want me worrying about you. But please don't try to lie or hide it from me. This isn't the underground… and I thought we were supposed to be dating now. Don't hide it when something's wrong..." He says calmly with a serious tone. Frisk tightens her arms a bit more. It almost hurt Asriel with how tightly she was holding on… he could feel her fear just through her grip. He didn't need to have this odd connection to tell she was worried and scared of what he would think.

"Sorry..." She says quietly. "I… the dreams. They just don't stop as of late… every nap, every time I fall asleep. I see her, I see my mother." She says quietly. Asriel's eyes glance to Frisk, her eyes half closed. "Then the name 'Egel' is echoing in my head till it hurts and I wake up." Frisk says, her quiet voice almost unclear. Asriel pulls her closer to his chest getting her to widen her eyes as she feels his free arm wrap around her.

"We will explore there Frisk, I promise we will learn what happened and I will protect you every second we do." He says, his voice almost booming with a dead serious tone to her. His arms felt so warm… so nice right then as she nods her head. "Now lets go home and take a nap. I will be right there next to you okay?" He says gently as he looks into her eyes giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. The two break from the kiss a few moments later as they then head back towards their home. Part of the way there, Asriel decided to let Frisk rest along the way as he lets her climb onto his back. She wraps her arms happily around his neck before slowly dozing to sleep as he jogged back home.

Arriving home he explained to Toriel the situation before heading up to Frisk's room and laying her down and covering her up to sleep some. Sliding next to her to give her company and take a nap himself.

_Frisk's dream…_

_Asriel finds himself in an odd place, standing around in a small town as he wanders about._

_"Witch! Abomination!" Voices yell out as Asriel runs to see what is going on, His eyes widen as he hears another voice._

_"MOMMY!" The voice calls out with pain. He peers through a crowd to see a small girl with golden eyes and brown hair pinned down as another woman across from her with bright purple eyes was looking at her with brown hair as people were beating her with whatever they had. She was smiling as he could hear._

_"Smile… dear… smile for me. Don't worry, its okay..." She calls out with no fear. She ignores the pain she goes through as Asriel's eyes widen. "Fear not… you won't be harmed… they couldn't and won't hurt you… my little girl. My sweet… flower." She suddenly yells in pain as a man thrusts a pitch fork into her back. The crowd blocks the view from the girl as she screams out. A boy roughly the same size as the girl runs up and hits the little girl with a pan before hes grabbed and pulled away, letting the pan hit the floor. The sound of a bone sickening crunch is heard by Asriel as he could see the raising and falling of weapons._

"_Smile… Frisk..." He quietly hears as the voices of the people vanish. Hes left standing at the spot now empty as the whole town is quiet._

_"Egel… will care for you..." The familiar voice calls out as the name Egel begins to echo. Asriel's eyes widen as he begins to move about looking for Frisk. He finds her sitting in a corner of a burned down home as he rushes to her aid… she was in her child like image right now as he reaches down and hugs her._

_"I will care for you Frisk." He says to her ear quietly. She freezes in his arms as the world begins to break down. Leading to grassy plain with a single tree. Now from a sitting to a standing position they are both wearing white outfits as they look around. "Huh… it changed." He says calmly as he looks at her._

"_A-Asriel… what are you-" He places his finger to her lips cutting her off._

_"I told you, I would always be there for you." He says as he leans down and kisses her. Not knowing he was in her dream… or affecting her in a positive way right now. Her fear she was emanating was melting off in waves as she falls into the kiss further. Letting him wipe her fear and worry away with his love._

_The warmth of the sun shines down as they find the world around them slowly fade as the nightmare fades like a forgotten memory._

_Real world._

The sound of bird chirping as sun peers into the room waking Asriel as he feels Frisk hugging tightly to his chest with the largest smile hes seen on her face yet. She seems content to stay there as a gentle knock comes upon the door, opening to reveal Toriel with a gentle smile.

"I see your awake. How is Frisk doing?" She asks as Toriel walks into the room.

"She seems very comfortable." Asriel replies chuckling.

"I can tell… well dinner is ready wake her up and come eat please." She says quietly before leaving the room. Asriel smiles as he nudges the gentle soul laying on his chest.

"Frisk, time to wake up Frisk." He says calmly. "Dinner is ready..." He says before getting a groan and a tighter grip around him.

"No… comfy." Frisk mumbles as she continues to doze against her fluffy pillow. Asriel laughs as he nudges her again.

"Mom came by to tell us to eat. Come on Frisk, we don't want to make mom wait on us." He continues to gently nudge her till her eyes gently open and look at him with slight annoyance.

"_fine..._" she quietly mumbles. "I was comfy where I was..." She says, her face puffs up slightly with a pout. Asriel gently laughs before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You can rest like that whenever you want. You know this." Asriel says as he gently pulls away from her and climbs out of the bed, Frisk following after him as the two of them head downstairs for dinner. The two quickly note the table was packed with Alphys, Undyne, Sans, Penny, and Jake in addition to their family. Taking their seat Toriel places plates as Frisk looks at the group with a curious glance.

"What is the special occasion to have so many eat over?" Frisk asks looking to her adoptive mother whom only smiles as she sits down and looks at Frisk.

"Well, I decided to make it special since tonight I think we should take off on a trip. While Asgore cares for his work here. Me, Alphys, Undyne, and your friends are going to go on a camping trip. I figured it would be nice to have a little outing away from the city." Toriel says with a smile as Frisk's eyes widen and looks at the group.

"Really? So where are we going to go?" Asriel says acting surprised himself. Silence rings out as Toriel's smile tries to twitch to a frown, worried how Frisk would react.

"Well… Frisk..." She sighs as she looks at Frisk with a serious look. "The trip has two reasons..." Asriel's eyes actually widen in surprise… "Frisk, we… meaning me and Alphys. Have been worried about you since we came to the surface… mostly about your origins and your ability have have magic. We want to care for you properly and as such… we wished to explore this. Asriel said you wished to at one point go and explore your past yourself… so I figured we could do that as a family so you would feel safe around." Toriel says with a sigh.

"I thought we were gonna keep that under wraps?" Undyne asks with a raised eyebrow at Toriel whom sighs with a frown.

"I couldn't keep it from Frisk, she deserves to know the truth… shes helped us so much we can only do the same." Toriel says with a sigh as she looks back to Frisk. "Frisk, can we do this for you? You have sacrificed so much for us, let us sacrifice our time to help you." Toriel says as everyone looks to Frisk and Asriel. His hand slips into Frisk's. He could feel her hand trembling as he did so, only for it to halt as she feels his.

"I..." She starts as she looks at Asriel getting a nod from as she sighs. "Thank you, I guess now is better than never right?" She says forcing a smile on her face, getting a frown from Asriel.

"Frisk, if you don't want to. Give the word and we don't have to." He says looking at her, eyes slightly widen before they soften.

"Right… as if I could fake it when your around… I do want to go, but do we have to have such a group for it?"Frisk says, Toriel sighs as she looks away.

"I overheard that night what happened when you first fell here… about your previous guardian." Frisk's eyes open to full realization hearing Toriel's words. "I want to make sure you are safe." The motherly monster finishes, Frisk looks down at her plate.

"I see..." She says as her face turns from confused look to a gentle genuine soft smile. "Then lets go for it, I understand now and if you all want to join me on this I appreciate the company." Frisk says as Asgore speaks up.

"I am kinda curious what caused you to change your mind Alphys… my work came up for me so what happened to the project you were working on?" Asgore asks before he takes a bite of his food.

"Well, It isn't a big project infact I decided to pack up what I needed and bring it with. And I thought it over and the area around Frisk's birthplace came up in some text so I decided I should visit to examine the area." Alphys says as she smiles at Frisk. "The texts described the area of Belara as possibly the birthplace of not only magic, but the birthplace of Monsters entirely." Silence rings out as everyone looks at her.

"Whoa Al, I didn't know you may have made such a large discovery! Most I heard is that the origins of Monsters were nearly all forgotten." Alphys nods with a smile.

"Yes, that is true. That is why I want to investigate. I might be able to expand my research and look into my project with more fervor than before." Sans smiles as he looks at Alphys.

"Good to hear Alph. If you need an extra hand or two let me know." Sans offers getting a nod from the lizard monster. Penny smiles as she look over to Frisk and Asriel.

"This is exciting! I was shopping when I bumped into Toriel and she told me what she had planned and I asked to go with since its better to be surrounded by friends and family at all times when you venture off to explore the past! No matter what you have people to talk to if something comes up!" Penny says with a smile shining brightly across her face. Jake sitting next to her swallows his food as he sighs and looks at Frisk.

"What my sister means is that you shouldn't have to worry about ever doing something alone as long as you have us around." Jake says summing up her words making Penny pout as Frisk chuckles. Undyne jumps up with a sharp smile as she looks at Frisk.

"No matter what, we will be there! And I hope that brat Chara tries again This time he will be messing with the entire family!" She says as Penny jumps up and gives a cheer herself. Frisk and Asriel sigh at their family as they all eat. Penny and Jake's mother and father comes by to drop off their things for the trip while Toriel and Asgore go out to get a vehicle to accommodate everyone. Frisk and Asriel head upstairs to change and get ready while the other five hang out downstairs talking.

They pack the things they need as they prepare for the trip ahead, with no determined duration. Once they were ready they bring their things down stairs to see Jake and Undyne arm wrestling while Penny and Alphys are talking about anime. The two place their baggage down as they smile at their small circle of family and friends. It was relaxing to see Humans and Monsters getting along so well. It meant their goal of peace was not impossible.

They join the four as they wait for Toriel to return, it was an exciting new adventure waiting on them. Asriel watching as Frisk and Jake arm wrestle next, his mind begins to wander back when he had first felt hope for saving his kind. The day Chara came up with a 'plan' to free them…

_Flashback…_

"_It simple Asriel. We just got to get to the surface and get six more human souls." Chara says, standing up and hovering over Asriel whom looks at his adoptive sibling._

"_Huh? But how would we get through the barrier in the first place? Its impossible. And… wouldn't that mean killing people? I don't want to hurt anyone!" Asriel responds, his emerald eyes look up to the ruby red ones above him._

"_As for getting through, you'll be using my soul… and together we will claim the ones whom wish to sacrifice themselves for the Monsters!" Chara responds, their devilish smile gave an off-putting feeling in Asriel's chest._

_"I see… h-hey! Wait… your soul?! B-But that means you'd have to die!" Chara only nods, his very offputting smile staying, as if he wished it._

"_Yeah, and then everyone will be free..." Chara's smile grows larger as does their eyes. "Free from ever suffering again, after all you will need to absorb seven souls to break it for good..." His tone growing excited as Asriel looks away._

"_Is that… really the only way?" Chara gives a dark chuckle as they sit next to Asriel._

"_It is… Now, Are you willing to set your people free… __**brother.**__" Chara says getting a sigh from Asriel._

"_Y-Yes." He responds as Chara chuckles reaching down to the poisonous flowers at their feet._

_"Then it is time to accept the plan fully, as I set my self to perish..." Chara says as Asriel closes his eyes and hears the plucking and munching of the golden flowers at their feet._

_Real world…_

Asriel felt a ping of pain in his chest, for falling for Chara's tricks and letting everything go downhill. He felt it fade as he looks at Frisk however, if he hadn't ever died… he would have never gotten to meet Frisk as he is now, Toriel and Asgore would have been dead long before she met them… it was better this way. As he looks at her face when she turns to smile at him with a cheerful smile, for a split second he sees Chara's evil smile and eyes looking at him as he blink its gone getting Frisk's attention.

"Asriel you okay? You just jumped like you saw a ghost or something." Frisk asks as she moves to him and places her hands on his.

"H-Huh? N-No I am fine, I just got lost in some thought and snapped suddenly back into reality." He responds chuckling, Frisk could tell he was lying, his mannerism was all off suddenly.

"Asriel..." Frisk says worriedly as she reaches out to place a hand on his cheek...

"I said I am fine!" He snaps, his eyes glare at her with anger before getting look of fear on Frisk's face, seeing the look on her face and everyone else he sighs. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me, I am fine though Frisk. It will take something more than a bit of a jolt to make me have a problem okay?" He says gently, his eyes showing guilt for snapping angrily at her. He stands up looking away from everyone… "I need some fresh air, I will be back." Asriel says as he walks away, Frisk looks like shes about to follow after him as Undyne grabs her arm. She watches him exit through the front door, it closing behind him.

"Let him have a moment to himself… I don't know why he reacted that way, but he may just need a breather alright?" Undyne says calmly as she looks to Alphys. "We get that way our selves sometimes..." Alphys nods with a gentle smile.

"We sometimes have conflicts that cause us to fight." Alphys says as Penny frowns.

"But Frisk and Asriel have always gotten perfectly along!" Penny says looking at Frisk whom shakes her head.

"I-Its fine… I should have expected we would eventually have some sort of problems." Frisk says with a sorrowful smile. "Hes still got a lot… of hidden fears and anger. Chara… really hurt him all those years ago, I should have been giving him some space instead of always being around him… I just wanted to make good memories, hoping they would mend the pain in his heart." Frisk says, little did she know Asriel was listening in from the window as he slides down the wall gripping his head.

_'__Why did I snap like that!' _His words echo in his mind as he hears her voice. _'__All she wanted… was to help me and I just snapped at her.' _He mentally growls at his own actions, the faint image of Chara stands in his mind. _'__Its your fault… all you ever did was cause me trouble, yet Frisk knows I still yearn for him to be back as my brother.' _Asriel's grip closes further as he grabs the hidden horns in his fur, dull and small as hes had his mother's help keeping them ground down.

_'__I am such a fool, for acting like I truly hate him. Chara gave me someone to play with, to hang out with as a child...' _Asriel lets go as he leans back and looks to the clouded sky, as gentle snow falls. _'… __he was my brother and even now I want him back… I guess part of me will never stop believing__he was never entirely evil.'_ He says in his mind as he looks to the snow covered porch at his feet. Suddenly the sound of snow being crushed under someone's steps walks up to him as he sees a pair of pink house slippers before him.

"Heh, whatcha doing out here buddy? Gonna catch a cold if that snow gets your fur and clothes wet." The voice says as Asriel looks up at Sans whom was smiling down at him. Asriel weakly scoffs at the idea.

"Perhaps that would be for the best sometimes… if it would keep me from making stupid mistakes." He says, Sans takes a seat next to Asriel and looks at him. "I just always screw up don't I?" Sans shrugs as he looks to the sky.

"Eh, screwing up just means your not perfect. Wanna talk about what happened?" Asriel looks up at the sky with Sans, the clouds still there as each snowflake falls slowly towards the ground.

"I…" Asriel shakes his head. "Not really… I just want to forget what I did, I don't want to revert to whom I was. I just want to be happy… I want to make Frisk happy. Yet I feel like I may not be able to do that." He says with a sigh as he looks to the floor, the snow around his feet.

"What makes ya think that?" Sans says as he glances at the Monster to his left. "As far as I can see, yeah you made a few mistakes. Honestly… if I had a choice I would have left you in the underground… yet." Sans stops as he looks forwards across the yard. "If it wasn't for Frisk… none of us would be here. She did a lot more each run for more people… solved every little problem. Aided every child and elder whom needed it. Guided the lost and assisted the hungry." Sans says as he lets out a loud sigh. "She would have died for you if it was the only option… and then leaving you or even harming you would have spit on every good act she has done… she made her own mistakes as you know." Sans says getting a nod from the goat.

"Yeah..." He quietly says.

"If I was in her position… I think I might would have done the same as her just because despite everything, it was the right thing. No matter how much wrong someone does… anyone can be a good person if they just _try."_ Sans says getting Asriel to look up and at the skeleton. His face eases some from the frown to realization.

"Yeah… yeah your right. Humans and Monsters both can be good people if they try… Undyne went from being cruel and rude towards everyone, to someone whom tries to inspire everyone to be strong. All because of Frisk, a sample of kindness can change anyone." Asriel says as he gently smiles.

"Heh, so feeling a bit better kiddo?" Asriel nods to Sans's question. The Skeleton stands up as he stretches. "Good, now go get your stuff ready and remember… no matter how bad things go you got more than just yourself to rely on now. We all are here for you, and your here for us… despite it mainly being for your girlfriend in here." Sans says getting a jab from the goat as Asriel stands up.

"Thanks Sans for talking with me." Asriel stretches before looking at the window of the house to see Frisk sitting inside. When no response came he glances back to see Sans already gone before giving a chuckle. It wasn't long before Toriel and Asgore return with a decent sized van as the light fades from the sky. Everyone gathers their things as they start piling things into the van, Asriel stops Frisk as she moves to grab her second bag with a hug as he holds her firmly in his arms.

"Sorry for earlier… I had… a mental attack of fear and I took it out on you." He says quietly holding her. Frisk looks up and back to see his face with a gentle yet hurt look on his face. She smiles and places her arms against his.

"Its okay..." He shakes his head.

"No, I shouldn't have snapped at you… you've done nothing, but be nice and help me… you shown me love. Honestly… I think sometimes I'm still stuck in the time Chara… betrayed me and hurt me so deeply that its hard to trust that it won't ever happen again." Asriel says as Frisk frowns.

"I won't _ever_ do that to you… I can't afford to harm the person I love… I have seen it too much myself to do so to those I care for. Even if you were to grow angry and take it out on me… I will always love you." She says quietly. Asriel's eyes gently widen as he slowly smiles at her, pulling his head onto her shoulder he gently sways side to side.

"I… Thank you Frisk." He says as he lets go, she turns around and claims his hands into hers before he moves away.

"No… thank you Asriel. You were the one whom saved me in the end after all… you and everyone else gave me the reason to fight against the urge to give up… and because of that. I got to have a family again, one I will fight to keep forever." Asriel nods his head as he leans over and gentle kisses her forehead. In that moment a flash catches their eyes as they turn to see Penny and Toriel smiling at the two, the former holding a camera with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"You two make such a cute couple!" Penny says with a large smile as Toriel nods.

"Yes, you two are rather perfect for each other. In all my years I never have seen such a connection to one another." Toriel says as the two lovers' faces redden with embarrassment.

_"__M-Mom!"_ They call out as their friend and mother burst into a laughter, however Frisk's blush slowly fades into a smile as she sees her family. Turning to her side, Asriel notices her smile as she leans over against him. He watches her before relaxing and placing an arm around her shoulder for a moment before she breaks off and walks to the van, Asriel glances back to the house.

"Hey I will be right out, I am gonna check something real quick." He says as he walks into the home and heads up to his room, he glances around getting a good look at his room when he spots something… a small fox, red and white in color with its yellow gem in its mouth. He walks over and picks it up as he heads out, turning the lights off and rejoining Frisk in the van taking a seat next to her. She notices the small stuffed animal as she glances at it before he hands it to her.

"Here… a late birthday gift from me." He says with a smile as she slowly takes it and smiles at him before leaning against Asriel with the stuffed toy in her arms.

"Thank you..." She responds with a smile. The vehicle revs up as its turned on, the light warmth from the heater grows some as they begin driving off, with Undyne next to Frisk, and Alphys in the back with Jake and Penny. Toriel glances back from the front passenger as Sans drives the vehicle, she smiles as she hopes this doesn't end badly… she feared this could backfire. Asriel leans his head against Frisk as they drive off, his eyes droop as he falls asleep to the silence as the group drives in the dark of the night.

_Asriel's dreamscape…_

_Asriel walks around what appears to be his home as he fails to find anyone, but Frisk sitting on the couch. He walks towards her and takes a seat across from her. A nagging feeling in his chest telling him this felt… off._

_"Asriel, everything alri-" His eyes narrow as he looks at Frisk._

_"Cut the crap… I can already tell I am dreaming, and I can tell your not Frisk..." He says looking into the emotionless eyes of 'Frisk'. "She would never look at me with such a blank stare,even in my dreams..." He says as the eyes widen and narrow._

_"I see… Eh, cut me some slack then will you? I don't have much drive to do such with ease..." She says as she leans back, blinking Asriel now sees his younger brother, as his form takes that of his younger self. "I am surprised though you saw through this… I find it… annoying." Chara says as his eyes look at Asriel with annoyance. Asriel leans forwards as his form reverts to his current age and looks, looking at the young brother before him._

_"Annoying? That is the best you can say? Your in my head… and now I know it. Not only that… but we got __a lot__to talk about… how about you start explaining what your plan was." Asriel says as he glares at Chara._

"_To anger you… to make you __hate__her… yet it didn't work! How! What in the eighth hell alert you to me!" Chara says glaring as he gets up and flips the table to the right as it flies and smashes against the wall, it shattering into glittering shards that fly about the room. "I played it perfectly normal! Even copying your own voice to mimic your subconscious!" He growls as he gets up to Asriel's face, upon doing so he finds himself against the wall as Asriel stands facing away from him, a copy of Asriel created from pure shadows holding Chara's neck tightly._

_"To be honest… I had a hunch. However, thanks to your actions… I have never been alone again… your evil, created an evil inside of me it seems." Asriel says with a sigh, he glances back as the other glances at him with a gleeful look in the green eyes inside the shadow. "I hate you… __but__I also still miss you. I want to __destroy__you, but still I aim to __save__you as well… Listen up Chara, I have no idea why you thought it'd be a smart idea to do this; but I can promise one thing… Frisk will save that bit of good left inside you. We will free you from your pain." Asriel says as the floor cracks and begins to overgrow as Chara is thrown to the ground. Roses begin to rise up, covered in red petals, yet some of them begin to change… half of the petals become blue._

_"After all… I miss my brother." Asriel says as he sees the flowers at his feet. Chara tries to move as the flowers overgrow over him, and then Asriel and the shadow. _

_"__Good and Evil are just two sides of the same coin, its what makes us… alive." The shadow speaks towards Asriel before chuckling, "I want to be free… don't forget about me Partner."_ _It says as light begins to shine into Asriel's eyes blinding him…_

Light shines from the rising sun as Asriel sees the road before them, Toriel was driving as Sans was resting with a cover for his eyes to block the light out. Frisk had her arms around Asriel's arm and the stuffed toy in her hands still, her gentle breathing is the only thing he could hear, he was attuned to the sound as he felt so calm, glancing around he saw a glimpse of his shadow from his dream smiling and nodding at him.

_'__Its about time you saw me, she looks so at peace...'_ The shadow moves to Frisk and looks at her with a frown. _'__Protect her… shes __ours__, we owe her the best life we can give her, I may be evil, but I am not heartless… you take the good with the bad, and our brother made us this way, this fear we have is because of him… this love we have, is because of her.'_ The shadow says as Asriel mentally nods, his crueler mindset was him, and they were one… he could feel how cruel he could be… but he could feel the mental fear it had when it reached out to Frisk, fear it would harm that which saved him… saved both of them. The other wanted to do what it could for her, she was the only thing that mattered to them… they felt just like he did before Frisk got captured.

_'__He was the one in-control from before, while I watched the show… I didn't care if I died. Now I can't afford to die, not while she lives… I have to live so she can live to see another day. That is what we do, we protect life, while humans seemingly destroy it for reckless greed.'_ Asriel though as he sighs mentally, he heard a cute yawn from Frisk as he glances at her to see her eyes gently open.

"Morning sleepy..." He says quietly, He felt the car jolt a bit as Toriel's voice calls out.

"Goodness! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were still asleep Asriel..." Toriel says calmly as she exhales a sigh, everyone else was still asleep. He gives a gentle chuckle as he glances forwards at the road they were taking.

_'__However, more so that I may live my life with her… protecting her is just one of my many things I wish to do now, its not just something I promised. I have my own wants, my own drive… to spend my life with her even if it turns out to be a finite deal… will make her and me happy and I will roam till I pass to see her if that comes to it. However… I can't let my inner rage control me, not again. Its freedom would mean to harm those around me, even if Frisk isn't on the list; she will be affected.' _Asriel thinks as the shade fades away. The ever growing sun light rising as Undyne yawns next to them.

"Ugh is it morning already?" She says as she opens her right eye to see the blinding light.

"Indeed Undyne, did you sleep well?" Toriel says glancing back before looking back at the road.

"Yeah, I guess. You mind if we make a quick stop so we can wake everyone up and fix some grub? That and let everyone stretch their legs..." Toriel nods as she pulls over, they were on the road next to a large open plains of land, open to lots of flowers and colorful flora.

"I am beginning to wonder why we didn't just walk, it would have taken two hours and instead we went with the ten hour road trip..." Undyne says as she opens the door. "Then again… that involved the hiking trail and not everyone could handle that path huh?" Undyne says glancing at Toriel and then at Alphys. Toriel wasn't really the hiking type, much more suited for it, and Alphys… well she had trouble doing anything involving steep walking or climbing… the price of being short with a sizeable tail.

"I think its nice, cause we got to see this place Asriel says as he and Frisk follow Undyne out of the vehicle, Frisk stares off into the plains, she felt fear yet she felt safe. Asriel takes a seat in the doorway as he pulls Frisk into his lap as she glances at him.

"Asriel…?" She asks as he nods smiling at her.

"Yeah?" She leans against him as she looks back out to the view.

"Thank you for being here with me." Asriel chuckles as he holds her as Toriel exits the vehicle and joins Undyne to going to the back to get the stuff to cook with.

"No problem..." Asriel says as the two relax at the view, their legs stretched out as they let the morning light wake them up.

_To Be continued in Part Two…_

_OVA; Happy Holidays…_

_Everyone gathers as the snow falls heavily. Its December twenty-fifth, as everyone gathers for the day of giving. And the first holiday they get to spend on the surface. Everyone had sold some gemstones for the gifts they brought._

_Undyne was carrying Alphys over her shoulder boasting about her strength as she explains how shes now able to lift a two ton boulder now, much to no one's surprise. She was a bit too strong sometimes, atleast she could control her strength._

_Sans and Papyrus were out front making their snow sculptures, Sans making a 'larger' pile with red spray paint saying 'Sans' wrapped up in a spare hoodie as Papyrus remade his 'buff' self with a spare red scarf._

_Asgore was sipping on tea, as Toriel takes a seat next to him. She was thankful he changed his ways and did all this for them. She could deal with him and forgive him some for his actions, after all. It shows in his actions more than his words he said a few months ago._

_Frisk and Asriel were talking about plans for when summer comes, about a possible trip to the ocean to go fishing and swimming. Causing Toriel to smile at the two, however it was soon time for everyone to come in and begin the present giving and then dinner._

_Mettaton walks in dressed in a very extravagant__outfit as he brings in a bunch of gifts with Napstablook following him. Soon everyone was gathered as Mettaton places a gift before Frisk and Asriel to start off as he takes a seat._

_"I think when I say it; you two deserve to be in the spotlight right now darlings. Without you two we wouldn't be sitting here today!" Mettaton says with a smile, as he looks around getting a group of nods._

_Frisk smiles as she takes her gift and looks at the robotical monster._

_"Thank you MT, despite the fact I overloaded your body back in the underground..." She says getting a group of chuckles as he waves it away._

_"Darling, that was a spectacle! I would do it again, though maybe without being so rough to you… I shouldn't have been hitting you so hard, I feel like I bruised your goregous face that day..." Mettaton says as Frisk chuckles it off and opens the gift. Inside was a Mettaton themed outfit and a phone case for her new phone. Under that was a post card from the underground showing them two performing that day many months ago._

_"Wow… someone actually had a picture of that?" Mettaton nods as Frisk smiles and looks to Asriel whom opens his. His eyes widen as there was a photo of him and Frisk standing outside staring at the sunset the first day they set out. With an outfit like Frisk's but more fitting color pallet of him._

_"I… Wow. Thanks Mettaton." Asriel says with a smile. _

"_No problem darling, you keep on shining alright?" He says as they continue the gifts, Game systems, weights, a weapon for Asriel, a jacket for Frisk, and more were all out, clothing and other interesting things were opened by others when it came down to the last gift…_

_This was not there in a way… but in this timeline it was. Frisk could tell that something had changed in this run as she looks at the gift. It was to her, she opens it to see nothing, she tilts her head and reads the card on it. From Asriel… She glances up at him and feels his lips press to hers…_

_It stayed until an alarm sound went off and she finds her self sitting up two days later and realized…_

_"It was a dream..."_

_"Damn it."_


End file.
